A Queen for Christmas
by Kealya
Summary: Histoire inspirée des téléfilms de Noël. Le Prince Oliver Queen revient à Starling City après cinq ans d'absence. Il découvre que les systèmes informatiques du palais sont plus qu'obsolètes. Il décide donc d'embaucher une mignonne IT girl. AU Olicity
1. Chapitre 1 : Felicity

**Bonjour à toutes et tous. Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez un peu indulgent avec moi. Pitié. Je rappelle que l'univers DC et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de DC et de The CW. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture**

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment sur la ville, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Son visage était éclairé par le faible halo d'une lampe de bureau et de son écran d'ordinateur. Elle semblait totalement absorbée par la machine, s'acharnant sur son clavier. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est pu lui faire un coup pareil.

Il lui avait fait quitter son super et merveilleux job à S.T.A.R. Labs ainsi que ses collègues et meilleurs amis de Central City parce qu'il avait soi-disant besoin de son talent et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle se retrouve secrétaire ! Elle n'avait pas fini major de promo du MIT avec un an d'avance pour se retrouver secrétaire ! Même assistante personnelle du grand patron.

Le son du clavier résonna plus fort encore dans le silence du bureau vide. Si encore il s'était contentait de cette seule insulte. Mais non, M. « rejoins-moi à Starling, je ne veux plus passer une seule minute loin de toi » avait disparu, depuis trois jours, et pas seul apparemment au vu des images des caméras de surveillance qu'elle venait de pirater. Et dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, alors qu'il devait être en train de se la couler douce avec cette serveuse à plumes. Sérieusement, on ne pouvait pas être aussi fan de rapace sans avoir un problème psychologique.

Elle tapait tellement fort sur les touches à présent qu'elle s'en faisait mal aux doigts. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne verse ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme pour cet idiot. Elle allait finir sa lettre de démission et profiter de sa dernière soirée dans les locaux de Palmer Technologies pour laisser quelques cadeaux de félicitation à son ex avant de rentrer chez elle pour engloutir toute la glace chocolat-menthe qu'elle gardait dans son congélateur. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir été assez lucide pour ne pas emménager directement avec cet abruti.

\- Felicity ! appela une voix clairement impatiente.

La jeune femme sursauta et releva enfin la tête de son ordinateur. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il faisait vraiment très sombre dans les locaux puisqu'elle ne réussit qu'à deviner une silhouette féminine devant elle. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'accommoder.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir Felicity ? demanda Lyla. Et qu'est-ce que ton ordinateur a bien pu te faire pour que tu l'agresses à ce point ?

Elle ? Agresser un ordinateur ? Jamais ! Les machines étaient les seules choses qui ne l'avaient jamais déçue dans la vie. Une ligne de point discontinue s'afficha sur son écran pour la contredire. Elle avait bloqué la touche à force de rage. Elle eut un sursaut de recule et un petit cri effrayé lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'atrocité de son acte.

\- Felicity ?

\- Je… désolée. J'ai…retrouvé…notre patron, avoua la jeune femme la voix tremblante.

\- Notre patron ? Depuis quand tu considères Ray comme ton…

Lyla se tut en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre la situation. Ray Palmer était encore plus con ce qu'elle pensait, un comble pour un inventeur de génie. Elle n'avait rencontré Felicity Smoak il n'y a qu'un an lorsque le grand patron l'avait embauchée comme assistante personnelle, mais elle s'était rapidement attachée à la jeune femme. En tant que chef de la sécurité de Palmer Technologies il lui arrivait parfois de servir de garde du corps au PDG lors soirées professionnelles et Felicity y était toujours présente. La jeune femme était d'une positivité rafraichissante et Lyla s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cet homme prétentieux qu'était leur patron.

\- Palmer Technologies va perdre la meilleure secrétaire que l'entreprise n'ait jamais eu, déclara Lyla en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Et la plus surqualifiée surtout, bougonna Felicity ce qui arracha un sourire à la chef de la sécurité.

\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs… J'ai un petit service à te demander, hésita Lyla.

\- En plus d'avoir fait le boulot de ton département pour retrouver M. « Je ne peux pas la garder dans mon slip » ? grinça la jeune femme.

\- Hmm…oui mais comme je l'ai dit. Tu es la meilleure secrétaire du monde. Et puis ce n'est pas pour l'entreprise, c'est un service personnel.

Felicity haussa un sourcil. Lyla Michaels était la définition même de la conscience professionnelle et, bien qu'elle soit d'une grande gentillesse avec elle, elle n'avait jamais débordé de ses attributions.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Cette jeune femme avait une énorme force intérieure, se dit la chef de la sécurité. Peu de personne était capable d'un tel sourire sincère et d'une si grande gentillesse. Surtout après une telle révélation.

\- Un ami a eu un petit…soucis avec son ordinateur et il faut absolument qu'il récupère les données qui y sont enregistrées.

\- Oh. Oui bien sûr, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Tu pourrais demander ça à n'importe quel membre du département informatique. Enfin sauf peut-être les secrétaires. Je ne dis pas que les secrétaires ne sont pas assez intelligentes, hein. Je veux dire, ce sont des stéréotypes, j'en suis la preuve vivante mais…

\- Felicity.

\- Oui, pardon. Je le ferai avec plaisir, je peux voir le petit bijou ?

Lyla sonda la jeune fille. Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée au sujet de la jeune femme et de la confiance qu'elle lui faisait. Diggle allait la tuer dans le cas contraire. Elle déposa l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau de la femme. L'écran ne tenait plus que par un fil au clavier et la dalle était en morceaux. Il manquait également quelques touches au périphérique.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! s'écria la jeune femme devant l'horreur de la situation. Mais…comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Un petit accident, précisa Lyla avec une grimace, une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé derrière la tête.

\- Un…petit ? Non mais on dirait que quelqu'un s'en est servi comme d'un punchingball ! Personne ne peut être aussi cruel. Bon, je devrais m'estimer heureuse qu'il ne soit pas recouvert d'impact de balles je suppose.

Lyla lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle avait confiance en la jeune femme. Elle semblait se contentait de sa réponse évasive pour l'instant. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de femme à vendre des informations au plus offrant.

\- Je te mettrais tout sur clé USB et je te la ramènerai demain matin, assura la jeune femme.

\- Merci Felicity. Maintenant rentre chez toi, tu as mérité un peu de repos.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Oliver

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Pour répondre à _LulzimeVelioska_ je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël comme pour un calendrier de l'Avent. Mais avec mes partiels qui se rapprochent je ne peux pas promettre de réussir. En tout cas je ferais de mon mieux. **

* * *

La ville brillait de mille feux faisant de la concurrence à la Lune et aux étoiles dans le ciel clair. Il observait les voitures et les minuscules fourmis qu'étaient les habitants de Starling. Une émotion étrange lui serra la gorge. L'effervescence de la ville lui avait manquée. D'ailleurs beaucoup de chose lui avait manqué pendant ces longs mois d'absence. Sa famille en particulier. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de souvenirs amers.

\- Votre Altesse, nous devrions atterrir dans une dizaine de minutes, annonça la belle hôtesse en se penchant exagérément vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers elle et hocha quasi-imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu. Il aurait été difficile de faire autrement, il sentait encore son souffle dans son cou. La jeune hôtesse, vexée de cette indifférence, se releva et rejoignit la cabine. Elle n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour le Prince des Dom Juan mais elle semblait l'être bien assez pour le pilote.

Il soupira en reposant son front contre la vitre froide. Il n'avait pas encore posé le pied sur le sol qu'il se reprenait déjà toutes ses responsabilités en plein visage. Il avait presque réussi à oublier l'image que les gens d'ici avaient de lui lors de ces semaines d'absence. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir changé lors de ces cinq dernières années. Soit sa transformation n'était pas aussi transcendante qu'il le pensait, soit sa réputation de playboy irresponsable était bien trop enracinée.

Il sentit l'appareil amorcer sa descente. Il devrait bientôt affronter toutes les conséquences de son retour et surtout celles de son absence. Il sentait déjà le regard déçu de sa mère et la colère froide de sa sœur. Il les mériterait amplement, après tout, il les avait abandonnées pendant l'une des plus difficiles périodes de leur vie. Il put enfin apercevoir le château. Il lui parut bien plus isolé et froid que dans ses souvenirs. Seuls la chambre de Thea et le quartier des domestiques étaient éclairés. Sa mère devait déjà dormir. Au moins il pouvait repousser au matin la consternation de la Reine-mère.

Les moteurs de l'avion se coupèrent et malgré la cabine insonorisée, il sentait le silence lui tomber dessus comme une masse.

\- Prêt ? demanda John en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, gardant le visage tourné vers le hublot comme si la paroi de verre pouvait le protéger de tous les sentiments qu'il l'assailliraient sûrement en passant les portes. Le garde du corps profita de ces derniers instants sans étiquettes et protocole pour s'assoir en face de son patron et ami.

\- Elles vont pardonneront plus vite que vous ne vous pardonnerez vous-même, lui assura John.

\- Elles voudront savoir pourquoi, contra le jeune homme. Et ça, je ne peux pas leur dire.

Le garde du corps ne sut quoi lui répondre. Les familles avaient toutes de secrets mais il lui semblait que plus elles étaient puissantes et plus les secrets l'étaient eux-mêmes. Ceux de son ami lui paraissaient dévastateurs mais ils n'étaient au final que des secrets de famille.

\- Vous vous en sortirez. Vous êtes forts, vous avez ça dans le sang, déclara-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'ordinateur ? éluda le jeune homme en décidant enfin de lui faire face.

\- Je n'appellerais plus ça un ordinateur à présent, tenta de se moquer John mais, face au regard noir de son patron, il reprit sérieusement. Je l'ai donné à quelqu'un de confiance.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ferma les yeux une seconde pour reprendre du courage. Le garde du corps prit ça comme un signal et se releva avant de tapoter amicalement sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Vous n'arrangerez rien en restant enfermé dans cette cabine, affirme-t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux et après un long soupir, consentit à suivre son garde du corps vers la sortie. Il faisait froid dehors, l'hiver étant déjà bien installé, mais cela lui permit de lui clarifier les idées. Il avait des responsabilités, et, quoi qu'en pense le reste du monde, il comptait bien les assumer.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, Oliver, glissa John dans un murmure en preuve de son soutien.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la grande porte du château le hall était éclairé et les domestiques alignés comme le voulait le protocole. Au vu de leur mine fatiguée ils devaient détester tout autant que lui, peut-être même plus, ce stupide cérémonial. Seule la gouvernante, Raisa, affichait un large sourire à son encontre. Sourire qui lui retourna. Au moment il se dit qu'il pouvait bien envoyer au diable l'étiquette pour encore une soirée, quelqu'un lui sauta dans les bras. Il sentit son visage se coller dans son cou, ses bras se refermer autour de lui au point de presque lui faire mal et ses douces boucles brunes lui chatouiller le nez. Il resserra son étreinte quasi-instinctivement et huma à plein nez son odeur de bonbon. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire satisfait de Diggle derrière lui mais en l'instant présent, il s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Speedy, chuchota-t-il lorsque sa sœur se détacher de lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Ollie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te faire vivre un enfer à partir de demain pour ce que tu nous as fait subir.

\- Je sais Speedy, et je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour me faire pardonner, répondit Oliver avec un sourire contrit masquant le chagrin qui enserrait son cœur. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard, ou plutôt tôt et tu auras besoin d'énergie pour m'en vouloir au réveil.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas reparti, maugréa la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant que je suis de retour je ne compte pas repartir, la rassura son frère en déposant un baiser sur son front. Allons nous coucher.

Sa jeune sœur le sonda un instant, espérant trouver dans son regard un éclat de mensonge ou de vérité. Elle avait beaucoup changé pendant ces cinq années d'absence. Elle avait grandi, bien sûr, et était devenue une très belle jeune femme, ce qui lui paraissait bien étrange. Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté elle était encore une jeune adolescente et il ne pensait pas que la voir autant changée le bouleverserait à ce point. Mais elle avait toujours dans les yeux ce petit grain de malice et d'innocence qui faisait d'elle l'un des centres de son monde.

Elle dû être satisfaite de son observation car elle hocha la tête avant de remonter les escaliers qu'elle avait précédemment dévalés. Une fois la princesse repartie, Raisa, la gouvernante de la maison s'approcha d'Oliver et, après s'être inclinée, l'informa que sa chambre avait été préparée. Il la remercia et avant de la suivre, il souhaita bonne nuit à toute l'équipe ainsi qu'à Diggle qui ne rêvait que de retrouver son lit également.

Sa chambre était exactement comme il l'avait quittée. Paradoxalement, cela le perturba. C'était loin du bouleversement que sa sœur avait provoqué chez lui, mais une petite part de lui trouvait cela étrange sans pour autant pouvoir se l'expliquer.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez rentré, Votre Altesse Royale, déclara Raisa en s'inclinant encore une fois.

Elle avait toujours son doux sourire sur le visage. Raisa avait toujours été d'une grande gentillesse et d'une infinie patience avec lui et sa sœur. Même lorsqu'ils agissaient comme des gamins pourri-gâtés ce qui arrivait régulièrement. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit un instant.

\- Je suis content aussi.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Felicity

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je précise que je n'y connais vraiment rien en informatique donc si certaines choses vous paraissent vraiment aberrantes je me ferai un plaisir d'apprendre et de les corriger. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A peine arrivée chez elle Felicity avait jeté son sac, son manteau et ses escarpins dans un coin, déposé l'épave informatique sur sa table basse et s'était précipité vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la bouche de son merveilleux nectar. Malheureusement pour elle, ça ne suffit pas à la détendre totalement. Bien, un bain chaud réussirait peut-être à relaxer les muscles de son dos. Elle entra donc dans la salle de bain sans lâcher son précieux verre. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, ajouta un peu de bain moussant et alluma quelques bougies. Elle n'allait rien se refuser ce soir.

En attendant que son bain soit prêt, elle retourna dans son salon et brancha le malheureux cadavre informatique sur son propre système. Elle lança la procédure de récupération des données. Avec un peu de chance, l'opération serait terminée lorsqu'elle sortirait rassérénée de sa baignoire. Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation devant son congélateur. Non, elle avait décidé de ne rien se refuser ce soir.

L'eau chaude était plus qu'agréable. Elle se délassait enfin complètement. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir apaisée après avoir fini son pot de glace et son verre de vin lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la tablette à côté de la baignoire. Elle jura dans la mousse de son bain. Si c'était cette face de rat qui l'appelait après son séjour chez les rapaces, elle ne répondait plus de rien. A moins qu'il n'ait découvert ses petits cadeaux de départ flatulents. Bon certes c'était puéril de sa part mais disparaître avec la serveuse du café d'en face n'était pas non plus une preuve de maturité. Le vibreur se tut. Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et tendit le bras vers lui, juste pour vérifier qui avait cherché à la joindre, pour sa conscience.

« Cisco »

\- Et flûte !

Elle n'avait pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis depuis bien trop longtemps. De toute façon la magie du bain chaud avait disparu, l'eau était même froide, elle n'avait plus de vin, plus de glace et les bougies étaient pratiquement fondues. Elle se décida donc à sortir et rappela son ami sur le chemin vers le salon.

\- Hey qu'est-ce que piratait la meilleure hackeuse du monde ? demanda son interlocuteur après une seule sonnerie.

\- Et comment vont les génies de Central City ? répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le seul son de la voix de Cisco Ramon lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et au vu des bruits de fonds, il était avec Caitlin et Barry. Elle avait rencontré Caitlin et Cisco à S.T.A.R. Labs lorsqu'ils y avaient tous été engagés à la sortie de la fac. Caitlin était diplômée en bio-ingénierie alors que Cisco avait reçu son doctorat en ingénierie mécanique avec trois ans d'avance. Ils étaient tous les trois surnommés les « petits génies de S.T.A.R. Labs » lorsqu'elle y travaillait encore. Elle avait rencontré Barry dans la même période lorsqu'il lui avait fallu trouver un appartement et que le jeune homme lui avait proposé une colocation. Travaillant en tant qu'expert scientifique pour la police de Central City, ils s'étaient rapidement entendus et étaient vite devenus inséparables.

Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur, confortablement enroulée dans un plaid.

\- On a besoin de tes lumières, déclara Caitlin. Barry essaye de nous convaincre qu'une probabilité que l'hypothèse qu'il puisse un jour ne pas arriver en retard à un rendez-vous existe. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Arrêtez, je suis déjà arrivé à l'heure à de multiples reprises, se défendit Barry.

\- Donne-nous un exemple, le défia Cisco.

Felicity rit de l'autre côté du combiné. Ses joutes verbales lui manquaient vraiment.

Ses amis lui manquaient vraiment. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout leur dire et qu'elle devait leur expliquer la situation avec Ray, ou plutôt la non-situation présente. Mais les entendre rire lui faisait trop de bien et elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée. Elle leur en parlerait bien assez tôt. Quand elle débarquerait à Central City par exemple, puisque plus rien ne la retenait à Starling maintenant.

Elle déposa son portable sur la table et alluma le haut-parleur. Son logiciel avait pratiquement fini de récupérer les fichiers du malheureux cadavre.

\- Je pense qu'elle existe… expliqua-t-elle

\- Ahah ! se réjouit Barry.

\- … mais elle doit être du même ordre que la probabilité que la foudre ne le frappe dans son labo au commissariat, termina-t-elle en riant.

\- Et bim ! se moqua Cisco.

\- Et je peux savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à débattre de la ponctualité de M. Allen ? interrogea Felicity.

Le chargement était terminé. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit dévoilant la totalité des données récupérées. Felicity fronça les sourcils, la plupart des fichiers étaient cryptés. Qui pouvait être ce propriétaire si méticuleusement secret ?

\- Barry a enfin réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Iris et on pense qu'il devrait la prévenir de son « potentiel » retard, expliqua Cisco.

\- Histoire d'éviter qu'elle ne pense qu'il se moque d'elle et qu'elle ne fuit comme les précédentes, continua Caitlin.

\- Je n'arriverai pas en retard à mon premier rendez-vous, maugréa le principal intéressé.

\- Avec LA Iris ? s'étonna Felicity. La fille qu'il poursuit depuis le collège ?

Il y avait quelques fichiers non protégés sur l'ordinateur qui attisaient sa curiosité. Après tout, elle faisait ça pour rendre service bénévolement. Elle n'avait posé aucune question à Mme Micheals sur l'identité du propriétaire et n'avait pas cherché plus loin lorsqu'elle avait éludé sa question sur l'origine du massacre. Elle pouvait bien se permettre d'ouvrir quelques documents, non ? S'ils n'étaient pas sécurisés comme les autres, il y avait une raison, ils devaient être assez…anodins. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle vérifie que les dossiers n'avaient pas été corrompus lors du transfert.

\- La seule et l'unique ! Pas trop jalouse ? demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Oh nom d'un Bill Gates et d'un Steve Jobs attardés ! s'écria Felicity.

\- Waow, c'était une blague Felicity, s'excusa le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas que ça te pousserait à blasphémer.

\- Tais-toi Cisco ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lissy ? s'inquiéta Caitlin.

\- Je… je viens d'ouvrir un fichier et… je crois que je n'aurai pas dû. Genre… vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais dû ouvrir ça. Ils vont m'enfermer pour le reste de ma vie. La curiosité est vraiment un trop gros défaut. S'ils me jettent au trou ne m'apportez pas d'orange, apportez de la glace…

\- Felicity, on ne comprend rien, tu nous fais peur, tenta Barry

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup de glace. J'en aurai besoin pour supporter ces immondes tenues oranges…

\- Tu étais vraiment en train de jouer au pirate ? Tu t'attaques à qui ? La police ? Ah non, déjà fait. Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais essayer d'entrer dans l'ordinateur du Dr. Wells, je suis sûr que le grand patron cache quelque…aie.

Cisco s'interrompit après ce qu'il semblait une calotte de Caitlin. Felicity en aurait certainement beaucoup ri si elle n'était totalement figée face au document qu'elle venait d'ouvrir ou plutôt face à la flèche qui transperçait la ville qui ornait le bas de page du dit-document. Le blason de la famille Queen. Le blason de la famille royale de Starling. Le tout agrémenté de la signature de feu le roi en personne.

\- Je… Une collègue de travail m'a demandé de récupérer les fichiers d'un ordinateur maltraité. Je vous jure, si vous voyez l'état dans lequel se trouve cette pauvre machine. Celui qui lui a fait ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien. Je vous assure. Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Si c'est le propriétaire qui a fait ça je…

Elle s'arrêta prise d'un doute. Elle vérifia la signature numérique du document et des autres fichiers mais elle ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

\- J'ai les fichiers du Roi Robert sous les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Oliver

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous remercie encore pour vos gentils commentaires. Je vais essayer de répondre à tout le monde**

 **GwenWho : J'essaie d'alterner au maximum les chapitres pour garder du rythme. Mais comme j'essaie d'avoir des chapitres égalitaires il m'arrive d'en diviser un en deux ou trois donc il n'y aura pas toujours d'alternance. Et effectivement l'explication pour Oliver arrivera plus tard. J'espère qu'elle sera suffisante. Si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le redire.**

 **Ally84 : Pour ce qui est du "combien de chapitre" comme j'essaie de faire un calendrier de l'Avent, il devrait y avoir normalement 24 chapitre, voire un chapitre bonus pour Noël. Sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment m'évaluer et que j'écris comme ça vient donc il est possible qu'il y en est plus ou que les derniers chapitres soient plus conséquents.**

 **Evy47 : J'ai déjà écris le chapitre de la rencontre (j'essaie d'avoir des chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir suivre mon rythme de publication quotidien) et normalement je devrais poster le chapitre tant attendu mercredi.**

 **Voilà, si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce fut les faibles rayons du soleil que le réveillèrent. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il resta un moment à fixer le plafond, perdu. Il reconnaissait bien les murs de sa chambre et c'était justement le problème. Encore embrumé de sommeil il crut d'abord avoir remonté le temps, comme si ces cinq années n'avaient été qu'un sombre rêve, un maudit cauchemar. Seulement la réalité le rattrapa bien trop rapidement et il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée pour prendre une douche froide. Il devait avoir les idées claires pour affronter cette journée. Et sa mère.

Il croisa Raisa dans le couloir qui lui indiqua que sa mère et sa sœur prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans le deuxième salon. Elle lui offrit également un grand sourire qu'il ne put que lui retourner. Au moins avait-il une alliée dans le château.

Sa sœur et sa mère étaient attablées au bout d'une immense table, déjeunant en silence sans même se jeter un regard. Thea avait les yeux fixés sur son téléphone alors que la reine buvait un café concentrée sur un dossier. Le cœur d'Oliver se serra à cette image. Il ne se souvenait pas que cette table fut si longue, si vide, lorsque son père était encore là. Il se souvenait de repas plus enjoués, plus chaleureux pendant lesquels ils se racontaient leurs projets du jour. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait enjolivé les choses à force de s'y raccrocher pendant ces années d'absence.

Il n'avait pas bougé, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais sa mère dû sentir sa présence car elle releva la tête de sa tâche. Son masque se fissura et Oliver put voir tout le soulagement, l'amour mais aussi la tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère. Seulement elle se reprit si vite qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé.

\- Bien, tu t'es apparemment souvenu que tu avais une famille, j'en suis ravie.

\- Mère…

\- J'ai une réunion avec le conseil dans une heure, déclara la Reine en rassemblant ses papiers.

Elle allait sortir de la pièce, passant devant son fils sans lui accorder le moindre regard, lorsque John Diggle apparut devant eux la mine sombre.

\- Votre Majesté, s'inclina-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il M. Diggle, s'impatienta la Reine sachant pertinemment qu'il apportait une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je voulais vous mettre moi-même au courant, commença le chef de la sécurité en jetant un regard à Oliver.

Ce dernier comprit que la mauvaise nouvelle en question le concernait et que sa journée allait en s'empirant. Etait-il trop tard pour retourner se coucher ? Ou pour reprendre le jet et disparaître définitivement ?

Le chef de la sécurité présenta une revue. Le CatCo Magazine. Bien, il était peut-être réellement retourné cinq ans en arrière finalement. Qu'est-ce ce torchon avait encore trouvé à raconter ? Il n'était de retour à Starling que depuis quelques heures.

\- Je pense que Cat Grand a perdu l'esprit pour publier ce genre de photographies volées mais je préférais vous en parler, continua Diggle.

La Reine-mère jeta un regard noir à son fils avant de tendre la main pour récupérer le torchon. De quoi pouvait-on bien l'accuser ? Il n'avait fait que rentrer se coucher, et dans son propre lit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut la couverture qu'il comprit. Il dut s'empêcher de rire, autant de soulagement que de blasement, pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa mère. Là, sur la couverture glacée, on le voyait enlacer sa sœur, dont le visage était caché par la pénombre, et l'embrasser sur le front. Toute l'aberration tenait dans le titre scandaleux de l'article « Le Prince a-t-il enfin trouvé sa Princesse ».

\- Qu'est-ce que, tenta la Reine qui ne comprenait pas l'allusion sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de ses deux enfants.

\- Elles ont fait le tour d'internet, informa Thea pleine d'ironie. Ils me prennent pour une des multiples conquêtes d'Oliver. Je ne suis pas sûre de la manière dont je dois le prendre. En fait si, je le prends très mal.

\- Tu étais au courant ? interrogea la Reine surprise en se tournant vers sa fille. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- J'ai essayé mais tu ruminais sur le retour d'Oliver. Et puis ce ne sont que des photos. On a l'habitude.

\- Ce ne sont pas seulement des photographies, Thea, il s'agit de l'image de cette famille, s'énerva la souveraine.

\- Comment ont-ils eu ces images ? demanda Oliver à Diggle. Je doute qu'un paparazzi ait pu pénétrer l'enceinte du château.

\- Effectivement Votre Altesse. Ils ont piraté le système de sécurité. Cette image provient de la caméra de surveillance de la grande entrée.

\- Comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? interrogea la Reine, cette fois vraiment énervée. Vous êtes censée protéger cette famille, que ce soit d'attaque physique ou de ce genre de chose.

\- Vous avez raison, Votre Majesté, s'inclina Diggle. Je vous prie de m'en excuser, le système informatique est…

\- Carrément dépassé, coupa Thea. On n'est même pas relié à la fibre. Vive la famille royale du Moyen-Age.

\- Eh bien, arrangez ça ! ordonna la Reine exaspérée. Je vais être en retard.

Elle les quitta sans un mot de plus, laissant le magazine dans les mains de son fils. Thea se leva et indiqua qu'elle avait également des choses à faire. A la grande surprise d'Oliver, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je crois que j'ai pas assez d'énergie pour t'en vouloir aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

Le sourire d'Oliver resta accroché à son visage même après que la jeune fille soit partie et John se dit qu'il n'y avait que la princesse pour le faire sourire comme ça. La seule femme de la vie d'Oliver Queen, Prince de Starling, était la princesse. Le CatCo Magazine n'était peut-être pas aussi mensonger qu'ils le pensaient.

Il aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il avait raison mais il ne risquerait que de réveiller la mauvaise humeur de son patron, aussi se contenta-t-il de prévenir :

\- Je dois me rendre en ville pour récupérer notre colis.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna le prince.

\- Votre sœur a raison. Nos installations sont clairement dépassées et je pense que l'ordinateur de votre père ne représentait pas un si gros défi.

Il ne connaissait absolument rien aux ordinateurs ou n'importe quel système informatique. Il se contentait de savoir utiliser un moteur de recherche et quelques applications sur son smartphone. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait représenter un défi pour un geek.

\- Je viens avec toi, décida Oliver.

\- Votre Altesse, vous êtes de retour depuis quelques heures et vous avez déjà les journalistes sur le dos, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, s'opposa John.

\- Je resterai dans la voiture. Et tu me déposeras ensuite sur la 6ème.

Il devait voir son meilleur ami, s'il l'était encore, maintenant que le monde entier savait qu'il était rentré à Starling. Cependant les documents de son père restaient sa priorité.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Diggle

**Bonjour à vous ! Nous voilà déjà au cinquième chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que les autres car c'est en fait un chapitre en deux parties. On change un petit peu de point de vue mais ça reste un chapitre centré sur Olicity, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils se séparèrent devant Palmer Technologies où Lyla avait donné rendez-vous à Diggle. Oliver respecta sa promesse de rester dans la voiture. Une limousine possédant les plaques royales n'avait rien de discret mais le chauffeur se gara tout de même à l'arrière du bâtiment, dans un semblant d'anonymat. John arriva en avance, aussi la rejoignit-il dans le local de sécurité. Les hommes de l'entreprise commençaient à le connaître mais le pass qu'elle lui avait offert lui ouvrait quasiment toutes les portes de l'entreprise, à sa connaissance.

\- John ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant un quart d'heure, informa Lyla. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas encore récupéré ton colis.

John fronça les sourcils. Elle lui avait pourtant écrit ce matin pour qu'il vienne le récupérer. Face à la mine sombre de son interlocuteur Lyla précisa :

\- J'ai des connaissances de base mais ce que tu m'as envoyé ressemblait plus à une épave qu'à un ordinateur.

L'homme entendit son patron soupirer dans son oreillette. Comme il l'avait convaincu de rester caché dans la voiture, il avait consenti à lui faire partager la conversation par l'intermédiaire du téléphone.

\- … alors je l'ai donné à une amie de confiance. De confiance John, insista-t-elle quand elle le vit sur le point de râler. C'est un petit génie de l'informatique. D'ailleurs elle vient d'arriver.

Elle désigna une jeune femme qui pénétrait dans le hall et semblait en pleine conversation avec l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Elle a donné l'ordinateur à quelqu'un d'autre. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour n'impliquer personne de non indispensable. Et si elle vendait les informations à la presse ? »

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que Lyla ait confié la machine à une inconnue. Cependant si elle-même n'était arrivée à rien, ils leur auraient été indispensable d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans l'affaire.

\- Felicity Smoak, née à Vegas, diplômée du MIT en 2009, ancienne ingénieur informatique de S.T.A.R. Labs et ex-assistante personnelle du PDG de Palmer Technologies, informa Lyla sachant que John allait faire des recherches sur la jeune femme à la minute où il en aurait l'occasion.

« Ça fait beaucoup d'ex pour une femme digne de confiance » railla Oliver. John leva les yeux au ciel mais transmit les doutes de son patron à Lyla avec un peu plus de diplomatie. Il savait par expérience qu'il devait éviter de l'énerver, surtout lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que son instabilité professionnelle prouve un certain manque de conscience ?

\- Non, au contraire. Palmer l'a débauché à Central City et elle a démissionné hier soir. Elle a malheureusement découvert qu'il est un parfait abruti après avoir piraté le réseau de surveillance de la ville pour le retrouver.

« Elle a fait quoi ? Dis moi que l'ordinateur de mon père n'est pas entre les mains d'une hackeuse »

John soupira. Les dossiers royaux étaient forcément entre les mains d'une hackeuse puisque c'était de cette capacité spécifique dont ils avaient besoin pour les récupérer. Mais il était effectivement inquiétant de savoir les précieuses informations dans les mains d'une jeune femme qui n'hésitait pas à défier la loi pour retrouver son petit-ami volage. Qu'était-elle prête à faire d'autre ?

Cependant il pouvait voir dans le regard de son amie à quel point elle était fière et attachée à cette fille. Il croyait en Lyla et Lyla croyait en cette fille. Cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

\- Si c'est un tel abruti, pourquoi travailles-tu ici ?

\- Parce que c'est un abruti qui paie bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas les avoir vu, en plein débat avec l'hôtesse d'accueil et l'agent de sécurité de l'entrée.

\- Non mais franchement vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement croire tout ce que raconte ce torchon, s'exaspérait la jeune femme.

\- Et pourquoi ça serait faux ? Il a toujours été un homme à femmes, se défendit l'hôtesse.

\- Oui, il a toujours aimé les scandales. C'est bien le Prince Oliver qui est rentré et il n'a pas changé. Par contre je suis déçu, habituellement il est un peu plus entreprenant sur les photos, déclara l'agent de sécurité avec un rire gras qui arracha une grimace dégoûtée à la jeune femme.

\- Vous voulez que je vous prête mes lunettes ? C'est la Princesse Thea sur la photo, je vous signale, riposta-t-elle.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna l'hôtesse en récupérant le magazine. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de deviner le visage de la princesse mais l'image était trop floue et sombre. Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? On ne voit rien.

\- Prenez rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo. Le Prince n'aurait jamais été assez cruel pour se donner en spectacle aux bras d'une fille dans le château de sa mère le soir-même de son retour et surtout après une si longue absence, défendit Felicity sûre d'elle.

\- Ma pauvre Felicity, ta naïveté te perdra, se moqua l'agent de sécurité.

A ces mots John vit la jeune femme se refermer. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre des informations de Lyla, l'attaque de l'agent avait frappé dans le mille. Pourtant il ne voyait pas de naïveté chez elle. Son discours au sujet d'Oliver avait été terriblement juste et elle l'avait exprimée d'une voix si confiante et bienveillante. John en était presque ému. Il espérait qu'Oliver l'ait entendu mais au vue de la distance il en doutait. Peu de personne croyait qu'Oliver était autre chose que le playboy dépeint par les journaux.

\- Felicity, l'interpella Lyla avant de l'entraîner vers un coin plus calme. Je te présente John Diggle. L'ordinateur que je t'ai donné hier lui appartient.

\- Non, c'est faux, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton ferme qui surprit la chef de la sécurité. Je suis désolée Mme Micheals mais je ne donnerai pas les fichiers que j'ai récupéré à un inconnu qui n'est certainement pas le propriétaire de l'épave.

La jeune femme le toisait clairement méfiante. Non, décidément on ne pouvait pas dire que Felicity Smoak était une femme naïve. Elle devait avoir ouvert certains fichiers, si ce n'est tous, et découvert qui en était l'auteur. Diggle était partagé entre l'inquiétude de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir et de ce qu'elle pouvait en faire, et le soulagement qu'elle n'ait pas déjà vendu ses informations au plus offrant et qu'elle cherche même à les protéger.

« Elle est au courant » déclara Oliver qui devait en être au même stade de réflexion.

John ouvrit la porte de ce qu'il savait être le bureau de Lyla, invitant les deux femmes à y entrer. Il préférait être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes avant d'en dire plus.

\- Je suis le chef de la sécurité de la famille royale, annonça-t-il. Vous avez donc raison. Cet ordinateur et les informations qu'il contient ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de mes employeurs qui, eux, peuvent légitimement les quémander.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : La Rencontre !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Diggle (suite)

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

 **Pour répondre à vos commentaires je trouve aussi que Felicity est bien plus bienveillante que naïve. Et j'adore Caitlin et Cisco de la Team Flash donc je suis contente que ça se soit ressenti dans le troisième chapitre.**

 **Nouveau chapitre : la rencontre. Il est encore écrit du point de vue de Diggle puisque c'est la suite directe du précédent chapitre. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous ai plu jusqu'ici et j'avoue que je suis un peu anxieuse face à vos réactions pour ce chapitre que vous attendez tellement. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les traits de la jeune femme se relâchèrent légèrement. Elle jeta un œil à Lyla qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos de John. Lorsqu'elle plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau, Diggle était persuadé que c'était pour lui remettre les fichiers mais il se trompait. La jeune femme en sortit son smartphone et effectua une recherche rapide. Elle dû être satisfaite par les résultats car elle le rangea aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait sorti et se détendit complètement. Elle lui tendit enfin une clé USB.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne voulais pas ce que contient cette clé ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, s'excusa-t-elle. Les journalistes, par exemple, semblent prêts à écrire leurs propres versions de l'histoire à partir de tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je vous en remercie. Vous avez donc lu les documents ? interrogea John faisant instantanément rougir la jeune femme.

\- Oui… Non. J'ai seulement ouvert quelques fichiers non cryptés pour être certaine que le transfert ne les avait pas corrompus. Je ne les ai même pas entièrement lus mais il y avait le blason. Et la signature. Et je voulais être certaine que je ne faisais rien d'illégal. Pas que je n'ai jamais rien fais d'illégal mais je préfère le savoir à l'avance. Et je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Je n'ai jamais blessé personne, je vous le jure. Mes délits n'ont jamais eu aucune conséquence pour personne, je vous assure. Ne me jetez pas en prison, pitié.

La jeune femme paraissait soudain si effrayée que John n'eut même pas la force de se moquer de sa tirade. Elle lui paraissait parfaitement honnête, malgré ses « petits délits sans conséquences » et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lyla avait tellement confiance en elle. Cette femme devait être incapable de mentir.

\- Je garderai vos secrets si vous gardez les miens et ceux de mes employeurs, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci. Et oui, oui, absolument. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai absolument rien découvert, hormis le propriétaire, assura Felicity.

« Fais la monter dans la voiture » ordonna Oliver avant d'insister, sûr que Diggle faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. « John, je dois lui parler en face à face. Elle peut sûrement nous aider plus que ça »

John soupira une nouvelle fois. Oliver était une vraie girouette. Il ne voulait impliquer personne dans ses histoires de famille et n'avait aucune confiance en la jeune femme quelques instants auparavant parce qu'elle était une « hackeuse » et maintenant qu'elle avait elle-même avouer avoir commis des délits il voulait qu'elle les aide ?

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, auriez-vous un peu de temps ce matin ? Quelqu'un voudrait vous rencontrer, céda-t-il.

La surprise et l'appréhension s'affichèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais Diggle pouvait aussi y voir une pointe de curiosité. Elle chercha le soutien de Lyla mais cette dernière était aussi perdue que son amie aussi ne put-elle que lui offrir un haussement d'épaule.

\- Je suis au chômage donc je pense avoir tout mon temps, répondit finalement la jeune femme.

\- Alors suivez-moi.

Diggle entraîna Felicity dans les couloirs du bâtiment, preuve qu'il finissait par les connaître par cœur à force d'y rejoindre Lyla. Il ouvrit la sortie de secours qui donnait sur la ruelle où était garée la limousine. Il s'aperçut que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas suivi alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la portière qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Elle était figée, le regard fixé sur le véhicule. John était toujours un peu exaspéré de l'attitude des gens face aux limousines. Certes c'était une preuve ostentatoire de richesse mais ça ne restait qu'un moyen de transport. Compliqué à conduire et à garer qui plus est. Il fut par contre beaucoup plus amusé de voir la sortie d'Oliver s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience et une jolie teinte rouge colora ses joues. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement et s'inclina dans une pseudo-révérence certainement inspirée d'un mauvais film. John jeta un regard inquiet à son patron, prêt à découvrir une mine blasée et un brin contrariée mais il n'en était rien. Oliver semblait même plutôt amusé.

\- Je vous en prie, relevez-vous, demanda Oliver

\- Oui, Votre Majesté euh…bonjour, s'exécuta la jeune femme

\- Sa Majesté était mon père, précisa le jeune homme.

\- Oui mais il est mort. Enfin il s'est noyé. Enfin je veux dire… je vais me taire, s'embrouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Diggle s'attendait à voir le sourire d'Oliver disparaitre et le jeune homme se renfermer complétement à l'évocation de la mort de son père, mais il n'en fut rien. Oliver semblait bien trop distrait par la jeune femme pour relever la chose.

\- Je ne suis pas encore roi, on se contentera donc d'un Votre Altesse, voire mieux, d'un Oliver, répondit-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'appeler par son prénom. Montez.

Felicity hésita, se demandant sûrement si c'était bien à elle qu'il s'était adressé et si elle ne risquait pas de contrevenir à toutes les règles de bienséance en le suivant. John lui offrit un signe de tête encourageant et lui désigna la banquette arrière. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin installée, il la rejoignit. La jeune femme baissait la tête, comme incapable de regarder le prince assis en face d'eux, et triturait ses mains. Oliver semblait s'en divertir un peu, d'ailleurs. John ne fit aucune remarque, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et tendit la précieuse clé USB à son patron.

\- Seriez-vous capable de décrypter les fichiers sécurisés ? se décida enfin à demander Oliver en jouant avec la clé.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui mais devint rapidement écarlate face au regard scrutateur du prince. Oui, clairement, il s'amusait de son effet sur la jeune femme.

\- Oh oui, ce n'est pas du chiffrement très poussé. Ça devrait même être assez simple, expliqua Felicity. Je peux vous faire ça dans la journée et vous ramener la clé au château si vous le souhaitez. Ou ici, ou n'importe où. Je vous impose rien, c'est comme vous voulez. Après tout vous ne me connaissez pas et j'ai chez moi un objet précieux et… 3,2,1. Je peux décrypter les fichiers si vous le souhaitez.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez travaillé en tant qu'ingénieur informatique à Central City.

\- Euh…oui, à S.T.A.R. Labs, répondit la jeune femme de plus en plus perdue.

\- Vous seriez en mesure de mettre à jour le système de sécurité d'un bâtiment ?

\- Oui, je pense. Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par mettre à jour et du système en question mais ça devrait être dans mes cordes. Excusez-moi Votre Altesse mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport.

\- Le système du palais est un peu obsolète et bien trop facile à pénétrer au vu des derniers scoops du CatCo Magazine. Il me semble que vous êtes à la recherche d'un emploi. Que diriez-vous de vous occuper de cette tâche ?

* * *

 **Suite de l'entrevue demain.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Felicity

**Bonjour ! Voici déjà le septième chapitre. Les jours défilent vraiment vite.**

 **Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très encourageant. Je suis contente que le chapitre de la rencontre vous ai plu car j'appréhendais vraiment vos réactions.**

 ** _Evy47_ : Oui j'essaie de mettre un maximum de référence plus ou moins évidente pour rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages. La série est géniale et certaines répliques vraiment mythiques donc je trouve ça amusant de les glisser dans les textes. **

**_Gwen who_ : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies trouvé la rencontre assez fidèle à la série, c'est le plus grand des compliments. Et même si ça ne va pas beaucoup se voir dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Felicity va bien tenir tête à Oliver. Ca fait partie de l'alchimie de leur couple après tout. **

**_FantasyAndMystery_ : Heureuse que la fiction te plaise. Comme je l'ai dis hier, j'adore Caitlin et Cisco, et je trouve que les épisodes de Flash où Felicity fait une apparition sont les meilleurs (non non je ne suis pas du tout subjective). Je vais essayé de faire intervenir la Team Flash à différents moments de la fiction en fonction de son évolution.**

 ** _Delicty-Unicorn_ , _Aphrodite161701_ , _Dyaa_ et NaDaViCo: Je suis désolée mais le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est encore plus court que les précédents. Mais je vous assure que certains seront un peu plus long. Par contre je risque d'avoir du mal à en faire des beaucoup plus longs car j'aimerai maintenir un rythme de poste quotidien et comme mes partiels se rapprochent et mes journées de cours sont toujours aussi chargées j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire. **

**_Olicity-love_ , _Olicity1990_ : J'aime beaucoup vos pseudos et je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ;-)**

 ** _LulzimeVelioska_ : Je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires.**

 **J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Felicity cligna des yeux, ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir sortir le moindre son. Elle était pleinement consciente d'être totalement ridicule mais elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la demande du prince. Du Prince ! Oliver Queen, futur souverain de Starling City, venait de lui proposer un job. Au palais.

\- Et vous pourriez profiter de cette opportunité pour déverrouiller les fichiers de cette clé et peut-être même me montrer comment faire, renchérit le prince avec un large sourire.

Ce sourire ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille, se dit Felicity. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment autant de filles pouvaient tomber dans ses bras alors qu'elles savaient toutes qu'elles ne seraient jamais rien de plus qu'un nom sur la liste de ses conquêtes. Mais face à ce sourire désarmant et à ce regard bleu envoûtant elle ne trouvait pas la force de simplement imaginer lui répondre non.

\- Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, répondit-elle. Euh…je veux dire que j'accepte de faire ce que vous voulez. Enfin de travailler pour vous. Oui, bien sûr, Votre Altesse.

\- Bien. John, amène-la au château. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, conclut le Prince.

\- Que…quoi ? Au château ? Maintenant ? Mais…

Trop tard. Le Prince était déjà sorti du véhicule. Cette attitude prouvait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Il ne restait plus que le chef de la sécurité dans l'habitacle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé le suivre ? Pour, je ne sais pas, le protéger de groupies en délire ou de journalistes en manque d'informations crédibles ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Le Prince est capable de gérer la plupart des crises seul. Et il possède un certain talent pour semer ses gardes du corps, expliqua John

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Qu'il se fasse enlever ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il sait se sortir de mauvaise situation. Et puis, nous avons toujours un œil sur lui, déclara-t-il en montrant son téléphone.

\- Une puce GPS ?

\- Dans la semelle de sa chaussure, approuva le chef de la sécurité.

Oui, la plupart des kidnappeurs ne devaient pas penser à retirer les chaussures de leur victime avant de leur soutirer une rançon, pensa Felicity.

Elle profita que M. Diggle reçoive un appel pour admirer le paysage à travers la vitre teintée de la voiture. Elle comprenait le sentiment d'importance et de pouvoir que peuvent ressentir ceux qui paradent à longueur de temps dans ce genre de véhicule. Les passants se retournaient sur leur passage, fixant la limousine de leurs yeux curieux, avides et plus ou moins jaloux, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient également observés. Ou pas. La famille royale devait être suffisamment occupée, voire blasée, pour se complaire dans l'examen des badauds.

Et l'intérieur du véhicule était lui-même source d'admiration. Les finitions, non contentes d'être en bois, étaient certainement réalisées dans une essence rare. Les fauteuils en cuir étaient agrémentés des armoiries royales sûrement brodées à la main. Le blason recouvrait également la séparation avec l'espace chauffeur. Si on poussait plus encore dans le cliché, Felicity était certaine de pouvoir trouver une bouteille de champagne frais et des flûtes quelque part. Le véhicule à lui-seul devait coûter plus cher que le loft qu'elle avait partagé avec Barry à Central City.

\- Je trouve que ça ne lui ressemble pas, se lança la jeune femme lorsque le chef de la sécurité eut raccroché. A Cat Grant, je veux dire. Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation malgré la taille de cette voiture. L'espace doit être insonorisé, non ? On n'entend absolument pas le son du moteur ou l'extérieur.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous au sujet de Mlle Grant, répondit Diggle laissant de côté les digressions de l'informaticienne. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé quelqu'un à ses locaux.

\- Je comprends que la famille royale l'attaque pour diffamation ou atteinte de son image ou je sais quoi d'autre mais je trouve cela étrange de sa part d'avoir publié ce genre de photographies. Il me semblait qu'elle était plus exigeante. Tant sur le fond que sur la forme.

\- La famille royale ne la poursuivra pas. Ça serait donner trop d'importance à une histoire qui n'est même pas réelle, annonça John à la grande surprise de Felicity. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mon contact m'a informé que les locaux de CatCo s'étaient également fait pirater. La première page d'aujourd'hui devait concerner le marché de Noël solidaire qui vient d'ouvrir dans les Glades.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par également piraté ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que les photos n'étaient pas d'excellente qualité. Elles ont été prises grâce à une caméra du château. C'est pour cela que le Prince Oliver vous a engagé. Pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Felicity réussit à lui donner. Ils venaient de passer le portail du domaine royal et ce qu'elle voyait lui coupait le souffle. Une immense cour séparait l'entrée du château lui-même. Elle était si grande que Felicity était certaine qu'on pouvait y poser un hélicoptère, voire deux. Le palais n'avait pas l'apparence classique des châteaux des contes de fée. Il était plus primaire dans un pur style anglo-saxon. Il avait le côté romantique des forts des Highlands avec ses pierres grises, presque noires. C'était comme si on l'avait arraché à son Ecosse natale pour le retravailler et le fondre dans le décor nord-américain.

La voiture contourna le palais et la jeune femme découvrit l'ampleur du domaine. La cour arrière était plus grande encore que celle de l'entrée et s'ouvrait sur un parc gigantesque lui-même bordé par une forêt. A l'extrémité du parc Felicity distingua ce qui ressemblait à une tour de contrôle, certainement celle de l'aérodrome privé de la monarchie.

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, Diggle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone pour remercier le chauffeur et le renvoyer en ville pour récupérer le Prince. Il sortit ensuite, tenant la porte à Felicity. Bien qu'elle sache qu'ils rentraient par les quartiers des domestiques, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par toute cette magnificence. Ils passèrent dans la salle de repos qui était à elle seule plus grande que l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elle devait arrêter de comparer les propriétés royales à ses appartements, se dit-elle, ils n'étaient absolument pas comparables. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au local de sécurité que la bouche de la jeune femme se referma. Bien, elle commençait à comprendre le problème.

 **Oliver et Felicity partent de nouveau chacun de leur côté mais ils ne tarderont pas à se retrouver ;-)**

 **A demain.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Oliver

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui on est vendredi ! C'est bientôt le week-end et c'est toujours une bonne nouvelle.**

 **Vous êtes vraiment adorables (comme Felicity XD) avec vos commentaires et ça m'encourage beaucoup. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité.**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oliver attendait l'ascenseur en pensant à la jeune IT girl. Il espérait que la jeune femme serait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Si elle remettait à jour les installations du palais ils y gagneraient déjà beaucoup mais il était persuadé qu'elle pourrait faire bien plus. Et si pendant qu'elle travaillait sur la sécurité du château, elle réussissait à lui apprendre deux trois trucs pour qu'il puisse avoir accès aux dossiers de son père il serait complètement gagnant. Il n'aurait pas à l'impliquer trop dans ces histoires et éviterait de massacrer un nouvel ordinateur.

Décidément cet ascenseur mettait beaucoup trop de temps à arriver. Cependant il doutait que revoir son meilleur ami après des années d'absence trempé de sueur et essoufflé d'avoir monté les soixante-sept étages à pieds, trop impatient de le voir. Quoi que, connaissant Tommy, il s'en sentirait encore plus flatté. Il hésitait vraiment beaucoup à filer vers les marches, les chuchotements autour de lui le poussant quasiment vers la cage d'escalier, mais le tintement le retint. Il entra dans la cabine, seul, les gens qui attendaient avec lui n'osant pas entrer. Il soupira d'exaspération mais il n'avait pas le courage pour les faux-semblants. Et puis être seul lui laisserait le temps pour se préparer à la rencontre. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à son meilleur ami, à la manière dont il allait s'excuser. Devait-il tout lui dire ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans le penthouse du jeune homme. Oliver n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Il y a cinq ans, Tommy Merlyn vivait encore dans le manoir de son père, le Comte de Blüdhaven. Il comprenait cependant pourquoi son ami avait choisi de vivre ici. L'appartement était largement éclairé par d'immenses baies vitrées. L'habitation était décorée sobrement avec un modernisme qui contrastait avec l'ameublement du palais.

\- Oliver ? s'étonna la voix de Tommy dans son dos alors qu'il profitait de la magnifique vue sur la ville.

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire, content de revoir son meilleur ami, mais fut interrompu par une magistrale gifle. Il se retint de se frotter la joue, dignité oblige, et fit face au regard meurtrier de son expéditrice. Laurel Lance. Grande avocate de Starling City et surtout ex-petite amie d'Oliver. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir. La colère avait toujours fait briller ses yeux d'un éclat spécial. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait toujours poussé à agir comme un parfait crétin avec elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Laurel, salua le Prince

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre connard, pourquoi m'aurais-tu manqué ? ragea la jeune femme

\- Même pas un tout petit peu ? ironisa-t-il en remettant son costume de playboy

\- Où est Sara ? continua l'avocate d'une voix blanche ce qui eut le même effet qu'une deuxième gifle sur Oliver.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je la pensais trouver chez vous, répondit-il honnêtement en sachant parfaitement que cette réponse ne satisferait en rien la jeune femme.

Effectivement, il vit la main de la jeune femme se relever mais ce simple geste lui arracha une grimace. Elle devait avoir frappé trop fort la première fois. Elle se contenta donc de lui tourner le dos, de s'excuser auprès de Tommy pour son départ précipité mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que le prince des connards et de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Les deux garçons la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur elle. La scène ramena Oliver des années en arrière lorsque Laurel Lance leur faisait tourner la tête à tous les deux. Il lui semblait que les idées de son ami étaient toujours sans dessus dessous.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû prévenir que je passais mais je… tenta Oliver mal à l'aise

\- Tu es le Prince de Starling City et tu fais ce que tu veux, comme toujours, coupa Tommy en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine ouverte.

\- Bien, au moins il était fixé sur les sentiments de ses plus vieux amis.

\- Je suis rentré hier soir…

\- Difficile de manquer la nouvelle.

\- Et je voulais voir mon meilleur et plus vieil ami, conclu Oliver.

\- Ah parce que maintenant je suis ton meilleur ami ? On aurait pourtant pas cru il y a deux ans, s'énerva Tommy en avalant cul-sec le verre d'eau qu'il venait de se remplir.

Il dut ensuite décider que l'eau n'était pas suffisamment apte à calmer ses nerfs puisqu'il se dirigea vers son bar. Oliver se retint de lui faire une remarque sur l'heure matinale. Non seulement il n'était pas en position de faire la moindre remarque mais il n'était pas non plus le plus apte pour le faire.

\- Il y a deux ans je faisais n'importe quoi et j'en voulais au monde entier, essaya de s'expliquer le Prince.

\- Parce que ça a un jour été différent, fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

\- Tommy, écoute je…

\- Non toi écoute ! Je suis venu te chercher dans un bar glauque de Hong Kong il y a deux ans pour te ramener auprès de ta famille qui avait besoin de toi et que tu as abandonné à la mort de ton père. Je sais que cette perte t'a atteinte, beaucoup plus que ce qu'on aurait pu croire au premier abord d'ailleurs, mais je t'ai proposé mon aide et tu m'as envoyé balader. Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais là aujourd'hui, Oliver.

Oliver savait qu'il avait été trop loin avec son ami ce jour-là à Hong Kong. Mais Tommy, en bon ami qu'il était, n'aurait jamais abandonné l'idée de l'aider et de le ramener chez lui à l'époque et c'était la dernière chose que le Prince avait souhaité.

\- Mon père ne s'est pas noyé Tommy, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne s'est pas noyé cette nuit-là. Il s'est suicidé, avoua le jeune homme.

Le souvenir de cette découverte hantait encore ses nuits. Le corps de son père, sans vie et dans cette mare de sang. Même après avoir ingurgité toutes les substances possibles pouvant lui permettre d'oublier il avait encore l'image ancrée en lui. Il avait appris bien plus tard la raison du geste de son père mais la culpabilité de peut-être en être l'une des causes et surtout de ne pas avoir su le voir et l'aider le rongeait depuis maintenant cinq ans. Tommy dut le sentir car il déposa un verre de whisky sur la table basse et s'assit à côté de son ami.

\- Ta mère et ta sœur sont au courant ? demanda-t-il toute la colère disparue de sa voix

\- J'ai tout fait pour qu'elles ne l'apprennent jamais. Perdre mon père était déjà bien assez dur à supporter, apprendre qu'il les avait lui-même abandonné les aurait démolies, déclara Oliver.

\- Je pense qu'elles sont plus fortes que tu ne le penses Oliver, assura Tommy en serrant l'épaule de son ami.

Le Prince savait exactement ce que pensait son ami. Il s'en était fait la réflexion à chaque heure de chaque jour passé loin de Starling City. Du moins, les jours où il était encore capable de penser. Il avait abandonné sa petite sœur et sa mère. Elles avaient dû faire face à la perte des deux hommes de la famille Queen au même moment. Et elles avaient parfaitement réussi. La Reine Moira dirigeait la région de manière exemplaire et Théa semblait être devenue une merveilleuse jeune femme.

\- Je sais, oui. Elles sont beaucoup plus fortes que moi.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça commence à répondre à certaines de vos questions. Vous aurez un peu plus de réponses dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **A demain**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Oliver (suite)

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end et bon courage à celles et ceux qui travaillent aujourd'hui.**

 ** _LulzimeVelioska_ : Je suis désolée que le chapitre précédent ne t'ait pas plu. Celui d'aujourd'hui en est la suite j'espère qu'il te décevra pas trop. **

**_FantasyAndMystery_ : Oui je trouve que la gifle n'était pas de trop. Ce n'est peut-être pas très fidèle à sa réaction dans la série mais comme Oliver ne revient pas des morts et s'est simplement enfui avec sa sœur, je pense qu'elle en serait capable. **

**_Olicity1990_ , _Olicity-love_ et _Hm_ : Ravie que cette histoire vous plaise et continue après ces huit chapitres. **

**Aujourd'hui, fin des explications entre Tommy et Oliver. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tommy n'osait plus rien dire. Il devait remettre en perspective ces cinq années d'absence en se demandant ce qu'il était jugé politiquement correct de lui reprocher maintenant qu'il savait que feu le Roi Robert n'était pas mort accidentellement.

\- Alors Laurel et toi ? insinua Oliver pour changer de sujet.

Il reçut un regard étonné de son meilleur ami en échange. La culpabilité s'afficha sur son visage, suivie d'une intense réflexion. Oliver pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages de son cerveau s'emballer.

\- Elle portait ton sweat de la State University, expliqua Oliver, il lui va mieux qu'à toi d'ailleurs, et cet appartement est trop bien rangé.

\- Oh. Oui. En même temps tu as disparu pendant cinq ans et…enfin… tu es quand même parti avec sa sœur, se justifia Tommy.

\- Je suis seulement content pour vous Tommy, le rassura le Prince en lui souriant. Du moment que vous êtes heureux tous les deux que veux-tu que je dise ?

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est Sara ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme. Je sais que Laurel est en colère après elle mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle a toujours cru que vous étiez ensemble.

Oliver fronça les sourcils. Lui était persuadé que Sara était rentrée à Starling City depuis des années. Il l'avait effectivement invité sur le Queen's Gambit, mais comme dit, il avait toujours aimé voir Laurel en colère. De plus Sara était très mignonne et elle lui tournait autour sans discrétion. Et surtout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir avec son cerveau à l'époque.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le corps de son père, Sara était avec lui. Elle avait été tout aussi choquée que lui et il lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Ils avaient tous les deux pris la direction de l'Europe où ils avaient passé un an à faire la fête et à tenter d'oublier la vie réelle. Ils avaient presque réussi. Après son séjour à l'hôpital relaté par tous les journaux du monde, Sara avait essayé de le ramener à la raison mais il avait refusé d'entendre qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Elle l'avait donc quitté. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours été persuadé qu'elle était directement rentrée chez elle.

\- On a passé un an ensemble en Europe. Je pensais qu'elle était déjà rentrée depuis longtemps quand tu m'as retrouvé à Hong Kong. Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve mais je vais mettre quelqu'un sur le coup.

\- Merci. Sa piste est un peu moins facile à suivre que tes exploits dans les magazines people. Très belles photos d'ailleurs. C'est quoi son petit nom ? se moqua Tommy.

\- Tommy…

\- Elle a de très belles jambes, insinua le jeune Merlyn.

\- Tommy !

\- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Si ça peut te rassurer je me suis presque dégoûté moi-même de ma blague sur Thea.

\- Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je t'aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la gueule, tu sais, rit Oliver.

Rire avec son meilleur ami lui avait terriblement manqué. Il s'étonnait de toutes ses petites choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé lors de ses différents voyages à travers le monde et qui lui avaient pourtant terriblement manqué. Bien qu'il vive aujourd'hui dans un appartement au centre-ville et assurément avec son ex-petite amie, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté Tommy. Il était toujours fidèle à lui-même, joyeux, loyal, et un brin impertinent.

\- Oliver qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Tommy en redevenant sérieux. Ne te fais pas d'idées, malgré tout ce que j'ai dit je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir mais, qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu reviennes aujourd'hui ?

\- Je…

Oliver hésita. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire pleinement confiance à Tommy. Après tout il le connaissait depuis toujours et il avait tout plaqué pour venir le chercher en Chine. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment le mêler consciemment à toute cette histoire ?

\- Juste avant que tu ne viennes me chercher, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a mis autant de temps à arriver jusqu'à moi.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne restais jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Il m'a fallu trois semaines pour t'intercepter.

\- Peut-être, oui. Ou mon père ne voulait pas que je la reçoive trop tôt après sa mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? demanda gentiment Tommy, conscient qu'il était difficile pour son ami d'en parler.

\- Elle expliquait la raison de son suicide. Mon père, il n'était pas l'homme que tout le monde croyait. Il n'était pas l'homme que je pensais.

\- Oliver, si tu veux parler des multiples femmes qui sont passées dans le lit de ton père, je suis désolé mais je pensais que tu étais au courant. Et tu ne peux pas vraiment le juger, tenta le jeune Merlyn pour détendre l'atmosphère soudain très lourde.

\- Tommy… Mon père a détourné de l'argent. Il a mis des familles à la rue dans le simple but de s'enrichir et de garder son pouvoir. Il a même participé à des trafics avec la mafia, lâcha finalement Oliver. Mon père était un escroc, il a trahi Starling City.

Le dire tout haut, enfin, après des années de silence, lui fit l'effet de se décharger d'un poids. Il pouvait quasiment le sentir s'alléger un peu sur ses épaules et lui permettre de se redresser. Tommy le fixait, bouche bée, sans savoir quoi dire. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. C'était cette révélation qui l'avait menée jusqu'à ce bar miteux où l'avait trouvé le jeune Merlyn alors qu'il avait reçu la lettre presque six mois auparavant.

\- J'ai tenté d'arranger les choses, en tout cas à l'étranger. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentré avec toi lorsque tu es venu me chercher. Je devais clôturer les contrats que mon père avait passés avec certaines organisations en Chine.

\- Je vois. Donc tu es rentré pour blanchir la monarchie ? demanda Tommy une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Non, Tommy. Je suis de retour car plus rien ne m'empêchait de rentrer chez moi et de retrouver ma famille. Mais oui, je compte bien blanchir ma famille à Starling City.

\- Bien… bien…

Tommy prit le verre de whisky qu'il avait proposé à Oliver un peu plus tôt et l'avala cul-sec. Puis il se releva et offrit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

\- Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ? Un déjeuner peut-être ? proposa-t-il.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne voyait plus pourquoi il avait caché ses problèmes au jeune Merlyn pendant tellement d'années. Il était clair qu'il lui serait d'une aide immense, rien que par sa bonne humeur.

\- Non, merci. Je vais te laisser mais je te tiendrai au courant, promis.

\- Tu as rendez-vous ? insinua Tommy en élargissant son sourire.

\- Oui. Avec une jeune femme qui a de très belles jambes.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça a répondu à certaines de vos questions.**

 **Demain, nouveau face à face Olicity !**

 **Passez un bon samedi !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Felicity

**Bonjour !**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus long (un tout petit mini peu) que les précédents.**

 ** _Aphrodite161701_ : Pour les jambes je pensais effectivement à celle de Felicity à la base mais je suis dis ensuite que ça pouvait être drôle de reprendre l'expression de Tommy donc la réponse dépend de vous.**

 ** _Gwen who_ : Je suis d'avis qu'on est pas obligé de prendre un arc et des flèches pour devenir un Justicier. Et pour te répondre ainsi qu'à _Delicity-Unicorn_ , on saura pour Sara dans quelques jours. Je vous demande donc encore un petit peu de patience.**

 ** _Olicity-love_ , _Olicity1990_ , _LulzimeVelioska_ et _Magicmum_ : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.**

 **Bon dimanche à vous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Felicity tentait d'installer de nouveaux pare-feu sur les ordinateurs du local de sécurité sans s'arracher les cheveux devant leur lenteur. Elle avait été impressionnée de pouvoir travailler sur de telles antiquités les premières minutes. C'étaient des machines de hautes qualités il y a vingt ans, ce qui aujourd'hui, dans un monde technologique qui évoluait à toute vitesse, représentait des siècles. A présent elle tentait de garder son calme et d'essayer de trouver une solution pour que ces vieilleries puissent faire tourner un logiciel antivirus correct. Elle n'osait même pas repenser aux branchements qu'elle avait découverts et qui frôlaient la maltraitance.

Elle passait ses nerfs en mâchonnant un stylo qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bureau. Elle considérait que c'était un bien faible prix à payer par la famille Queen pour le miracle qu'elle lui demandait de réaliser. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées et l'obligea à relever la tête. Là, appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte comme le parfait mannequin qu'il était, la fixait le Prince Oliver avec un immense sourire collé sur le visage. Felicity eu la désagréable impression qu'il l'observait depuis un moment déjà sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue.

\- Alors, votre verdict ? demanda-t-il

\- J'ai fait un grand nettoyage du disque dur et je vous ai installé des firewall de ma composition puis j'essayerai de faire tourner des antivirus qui devraient améliorer un minimum la protection de vos installations, expliqua-t-elle.

Mais aucun de ces dispositifs ne seraient suffisant pour éloigner des intrus un minimum motivés et possédant des connaissances de base. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se risquer à dire la vérité au Prince. Elle savait comment se comporter face à des patrons arrogants croyant être bien meilleurs qu'elle dans son domaine pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient ses supérieurs mais elle n'avait jamais travailler pour un prince. Il serait peut-être vexant de lui dire que ces machines étaient bonnes pour un musée et qu'elles n'étaient plus utiles à rien. D'un autre côté il l'avait bien engagé pour qu'elle améliore les choses, non ? Et l'amélioration devait passer par une évaluation correcte et sincère des dégâts.

Le prince dû voir son hésitation car il se rapprocha et se pencha sur les écrans qui affichaient toujours dix minutes d'installation pour le pare-feu.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Sa voix à son oreille lui arracha un frisson. A moins que ce ne soit la si bonne odeur de son parfum à laquelle elle ne pouvait plus échapper, penché comme il était, au-dessus de son épaule. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle. Le Prince Oliver était penché au-dessus d'elle ! Felicity sauta de sa chaise si subitement que le prince se serait sans doute pris son épaule dans la mâchoire s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se redresser.

\- Je suis désolée, Votre Altesse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler pour des souverains. En même temps vous êtes la seule famille royale de la région. Mais je vous assure que je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, je…

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, je ne vous ai pas embauché pour que vous me fassiez des courbettes, lui assura-t-il en lui souriant toujours.

C'était au moins une preuve qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'il avait sûrement appris à afficher des sourires factices depuis longtemps.

\- Felicity, rectifia-t-elle faisant s'élargir le sourire du Prince.

Il n'était peut-être pas totalement faux finalement.

\- Je vous appellerai Felicity lorsque vous m'appellerez Oliver, la défia-t-il. Donc dites-moi, quel est le problème qui vous fait grogner depuis que je suis arrivé et qui vous pousse à devenir stylophage ?

\- Le fait de voir un réseau aussi mal installé, ça fait mal, dans ma chair, avoua-t-elle enfin. Ces ordinateurs sont des antiquités. Je ne pourrai rien en tirer de correct.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda le Prince avec sérieux sans même s'offusquer de sa remarque.

\- De quoi j'ai…euh… de nouveaux ordinateurs, pas besoin qu'ils soient de vraies machines de guerre mais suffisamment récents et puissants pour faire tourner mes logiciels. Il va me falloir des câbles aussi et je crois bien que vous avez des rats. Je n'aime pas les rats. Enfin je n'ai pas réellement peur d'eux, même si leurs yeux rouges et leurs dents pleines de microbes font froids dans le dos, mais je n'aime surtout pas qu'ils grignotent des câbles. Il faudrait peut-être aussi faire passer le palais dans le vingt-et-unième siècle et mettre à la retraite ce modem qui ne vous permet même pas l'accès à l'ADSL, déclara Felicity.

Il ne s'agissait que du strict minimum mais elle n'allait pas non plus trop tenter sa chance. Si le réseau du château était dans cet état c'était que personne ici ne s'y connaissait suffisamment et donc que le système ne constituait pas une priorité pour la monarchie.

\- Bien. Vous me transmettrez la facture, se contenta de répondre Oliver. Avez-vous faim, Felicity ?

Il avait clairement insisté sur son prénom. Il plongea son regard céruléen dans celui azuré de la jeune femme. Il était évident pour elle qu'il la mettait au défi et qu'il ne la pensait pas capable d'oublier les règles de bienséance. Sauf qu'elle les avait déjà oublié, inconsciemment peut-être, mais ça comptait un peu quand même.

\- Je meurs de faim…Oliver, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Bon elle n'était peut-être pas totalement, totalement, confiante. Elle pouvait parfaitement assumer son manque de tenue face au prince, seuls, dans une pièce sans fenêtre, sans surveillance, où il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi. Elle dérivait. Mais elle n'était pas du tout certaine de pouvoir entrer dans son jeu devant témoin. Et, au vu du sourire moqueur de son interlocuteur, il en était parfaitement conscient aussi.

\- Allons manger ! annonça-t-il en sortant du local. J'ai promis à ma sœur de la rejoindre dans les Glades pour le déjeuner. Elle prépare l'inauguration du marché de Noël.

Comme il lui tenait la porte et continuer de lui parler, Felicity comprit qu'elle devait le suivre, même si elle ne voyait pas encore très bien pourquoi. Il n'allait quand même pas l'inviter alors qu'il devait déjeuner avec sa sœur. Sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans, aux dernières informations.

\- Vous pourrez en profiter pour acheter le matériel de base dont vous aurez besoin. J'enverrai également quelqu'un chercher vos affaires à votre appartement, continua le Prince.

Voilà qui était déjà plus réaliste, se dit Felicity. Il voulait simplement profiter de son trajet vers la ville pour la déposer. C'était plus écologique. Quoi que, vu les allers-retours qu'il faisait toute la journée, il ne pouvait pas prétendre rejoindre Greenpeace. Il la déposerait donc pour qu'elle puisse faire ses emplettes et elle devrait se débrouiller pour les faire livrer au château. De toute façon elle doutait que le matériel entre dans le coffre de la limousine, et ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre de l'entreposer dans l'espace client. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir M. Diggle pour les livreurs. D'ailleurs il faudrait aussi qu'elle prévienne son concierge que quelqu'un passerait chercher ses…

\- Comment ça mes affaires ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Raisa, interpella le Prince sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre.

La gouvernante, qui semblait prendre la direction des étages, s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

\- Oui, Votre Altesse ?

\- Préparez la chambre verte pour mademoiselle Smoak, s'il vous plait. Elle va être notre invitée quelques temps, annonça-t-il.

\- Certainement, Votre Altesse. Mademoiselle Smoak, salua la gouvernante avant de reprendre son chemin à travers le grand hall.

Ce grand hall portait d'ailleurs très bien son nom. Felicity était persuadée que la maison de sa mère pouvait y tenir. Bon, peut-être sans les massifs escaliers de bois menant à l'étage.

\- Comment ça votre invitée ? Je ne suis pas votre invitée, je suis votre employée ! rappela Felicity qui avait la très désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir.

\- Il serait plus simple que vous emménagiez au palais. Vous envoyez une voiture…

\- Non, et j'ai une voiture, s'opposa Felicity.

Prince ou pas prince, il était hors de question qu'on lui dicte sa manière de vivre. Elle avait refusé d'emménager avec son ancien employeur, qui était pourtant son petit-ami, elle n'allait pas le faire pour le nouveau. Même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne croiserait pas continuellement le Prince dans les couloirs du palais. Elle tenait à son indépendance.

\- …Serait une perte de temps considérable. Et je vous rappelle qu'en plus de mettre à jour le système de sécurité du palais, vous vous êtes aussi engagez pour une mission moins officielle qui pourrait vous faire terminer votre journée bien tardivement, argumenta Oliver sûr qu'elle ne pourrait qu'accepter.

C'était bien mal la connaître. Si monsieur l'héritier royal ne connaissait pas le refus, il allait vite apprendre.

\- Je me souviens parfaitement de ce à quoi je me suis engagée mais il est hors de question que je m'installe au palais. Je suis une grande fille. Je rentrerai chez moi après l'ensemble de ma journée, persista-t-elle.

\- Felicity… soupira le Prince exaspéré par son obstination  
\- Non, Oliver.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite du point de vue d'Oliver.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Oliver

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est lundi et personnellement je n'aime pas le lundi, voici donc un chapitre rien que pour vous.**

 **Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Il y aura de plus en plus de rencontres Olicity et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont toutes autant.**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires et de votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne savait pas si le fait d'utiliser son prénom sans prédicat honorifique était pour elle un argument en soit. Ni même si elle l'avait fait consciemment ou pas. Il savait seulement qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment. Elle était trop bornée. Il voulait éviter de lui expliquer qu'il tenait à la garder à l'œil parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance. Ou, s'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, parce qu'il avait tendance à lui faire beaucoup trop confiance. Il ne la connaissait pas et son instinct aurait dû lui dire de se méfier d'une jeune femme avec ses capacités qui avaient accès à des dossiers potentiellement dangereux pour sa famille mais il ressentait l'extrême inverse. Et il ne comprenait pourquoi.

Il mena la jeune femme jusqu'au garage. John les attendait déjà à côté de la limousine. Oliver se demandait si le garde du corps ne lui avait pas collé un micro sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte pour être précisément où il avait besoin de lui quand il en avait besoin. Cependant il bifurqua vers la berline. Il n'avait aucune envie d'arriver sur une collecte de fonds organisée pour les défavorisés avec la limousine. La berline était déjà bien assez ostentatoire. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait enfourché sa moto mais il doutait que ce plan ne plaise à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. De plus il risquait de fortement déplaire à sa mère et il avait déjà bien assez à se faire pardonner.

Il ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme, qui s'arrêta net, surprise. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa couronne ne l'empêchait pas d'être galant. John se dirigea vers le volant. C'était aussi l'avantage de la berline, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un chauffeur en plus, l'habitacle étant suffisamment petit pour que John puisse le surveiller et conduire en même temps. La jeune femme s'installa finalement sur la banquette arrière et il la rejoignit rapidement.

\- Vous pouvez me déposer où ça vous arrange, je me débrouillerai pour la suite, proposa Felicity.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Oliver qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Eh bien, ne faites pas un détour pour moi, vous pouvez même me déposer dans les Glades. Je serais bien partie directement mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de bus qui arrivent au palais. Quoi qu'à la réflexion j'aurais pu appeler un taxi. Je peux toujours le faire d'ailleurs, expliqua la jeune femme en cherchant son téléphone dans son sac.

Oliver l'arrêta dans son geste et la poussa à ranger son téléphone. Il pensait au moins qu'ils s'étaient compris au sujet du déjeuner mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

\- Je pensais que nous déjeunerions ensemble, dit-il.

\- Je…pardon ? Mais je croyais que vous deviez rejoindre votre sœur ? interrogea la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Effectivement. Il y aura même peut-être ma mère si elle arrive à se libérer, approuva le Prince qui ne voyait pas d'où venait le problème.

Il était sûrement le seul d'ailleurs vu l'expression de Diggle dans le rétroviseur.

\- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas m'inviter, ou ne pas m'inviter, je suis capable de me payer à manger, je ne suis au chômage que depuis douze heures et vous venez de m'embaucher. Enfin vous ne pouvez pas manger avec moi alors que vous venez seulement de rentrer après cinq ans d'absence. Votre sœur et votre mère méritent de profiter de votre temps sans avoir à supporter une inconnue que vous avez rencontré il y a quelques heures. En plus vous afficher avec une femme en public maintenant n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées après avoir fait la couverture de CatCo, expliqua la jeune femme.

Oliver devait avouer que ses arguments étaient plutôt bons. Et il était persuadé que John était complètement d'accord avec elle. Il était vrai qu'arriver en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme à un événement officiel n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions pour prouver qu'il avait changé. Et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle finisse harcelée par les paparazzis en manque d'histoires croustillantes. D'un autre côté, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas non plus lui servir de bouclier face à la colère de sa mère et de sa sœur, même s'il y avait fortement pensé au départ. Il devrait affronter sa famille avec dignité.

\- Vous avez raison. Nous vous déposerons devant le siège de Palmer Technologies. Je suppose que vous avez dû y laisser votre voiture ce matin, proposa-t-il.

Il prit sur lui pour ajouter :

\- J'espère vous voir tout de même au marché de Noël ce soir. Les Glades méritent qu'on s'y intéresse.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Je suis juive, donc je ne fête pas Noël mais j'aime les ambiances des fêtes. Le marché qu'organise votre famille est connu pour être l'un des plus beaux du pays.

Il était rassuré. Il pourrait toujours tenté de la convaincre de s'installer au château ce soir autour d'un verre de vin chaud. Non pas qu'il souhaite la saouler, mais la chaleur des épices avait tendance à détendre les gens et ouvrir leur esprit.

Ils déposèrent Felicity quelques minutes plus tard où il l'avait promis. Oliver ne se souvint de la promesse faite à Tommy qu'en voyant la jeune femme sur le trottoir. Ouvrant la fenêtre, il l'interpella :

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, je voudrais vous demander un petit service.

\- Encore ? fit remarquer la jeune femme en revenant sur ses pas. Dites-moi toujours, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- J'aimerais retrouver quelqu'un et on m'a dit que vous étiez plutôt douée dans ce domaine.

\- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et je l'ai fortement regretté. Je ne suis pas vraiment une experte, vous devriez plutôt engager un détective.

\- Pourriez-vous tout de même essayer ? insista le Prince.

Sara avait échappé aux détectives de Tommy. Il fallait changer de tactique pour la retrouver et il pensait la jeune femme tout à fait capable de le faire. Une fois encore sa confiance en elle le terrifiait.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par accepter.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? La personne que vous voulez retrouver.

\- Sara Lance.

\- La fille qui est partie avec vous en Europe ? s'étonna la IT girl. Vous n'avez pas gardé son numéro de téléphone ? Pardon. Si vous l'aviez, vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi, se rattrapa-t-elle. Je vais faire ce que je peux.

\- Merci, Felicity.

Après un dernier hochement de tête la jeune femme reprit son chemin et les hommes prirent enfin la direction des Glades. Oliver vit autant qu'il le sentit le sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

\- Une femme qui ose contredire le grand Oliver Queen, héritier du trône de Starling, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, s'expliqua le chef de la sécurité royal en riant.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ma mère et Thea sont devenue expertes dans le domaine, le contredit le Prince.

\- Elles font partie de votre famille, c'est différent.

\- Laurel…

\- N'a commencé à vous contredire qu'après avoir compris que vous étiez un petit con. Pour son plus grand malheur. Sans vouloir vous vexer.

\- Et Sara…

\- On sait très bien tous les deux que l'effet que vous produisez sur Sara Lance est assez limité, conclut John.

\- Bien ! D'accord. Tu sembles exceller dans cet art aujourd'hui, déclara Oliver un brin vexé.

\- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas une femme, renchérit John.

Oliver réprima un léger sourire en coin. Sa relation avec l'actuel chef de la sécurité avait assez mal débuté. Il était un jeune prince avide de liberté, qui profitait largement des avantages de son titre sans vouloir en assumer les contraintes, et l'injonction d'un garde du corps était, selon lui, une bien trop grande contrainte. Mais John avait tenu bon. Surtout lorsque son père était mort et qu'Oliver avait décidé de fuir en Europe. Il l'avait rejoint et avait veillé sur lui. Il l'avait également aidé lors de sa quête de rédemption ce qui avait resserré leur lien. Aujourd'hui il ne considérait plus John Diggle comme un simple employé. Il était son ami. L'un des seuls capable d'oublier la couronne qui était toujours suspendue au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du marché de Noël la plupart des chalets étaient déjà installés. Certains étaient même déjà ouverts et attiraient quelques passants curieux. Oliver et John trouvèrent rapidement la Princesse Thea au centre du marché. Elle était en train de gérer la décoration de l'immense sapin qui devait servir de point de repère au milieu des Glades. Elle semblait gérer les choses avec brio, ce qui emplit Oliver de fierté mais aussi d'un brin de mélancolie face à tout ce temps qui lui avait échappé.

\- Oliver, s'écria Thea lorsqu'elle les vit, tu as finalement décidé d'endosser ton rôle de prince ?

\- On dirait bien, acquiesça le jeune homme en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Il était peut-être un frère un peu trop collant depuis son retour mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'elle ne lui faisait pas la remarque. Elle lui avait vraiment trop manqué.

\- Maman sera contente de te voir ici, ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Speedy, grimaça Oliver.

\- Tu es parti pendant cinq ans, Ollie. On venait de perdre papa et tu as disparu au même moment, sans donner de nouvelle à personne. On en était réduites à lire les torchons people pour savoir où tu étais et si tu allais bien. Et il y a deux ans, même eux semblaient s'être lassé de tes exploits, expliqua Thea.

La jeune fille essayait de masquer les tremblements de sa voix mais Oliver voyait clairement ses yeux s'humidifier. Son cœur se serra intensément. Il s'en voulait énormément de leur avoir fait subir tant de souffrance. Il s'était fait la promesse de se racheter et il comptait bien la tenir.

Quand Tommy était arrivé à Hong Kong dans l'intention de le faire rentrer il avait compris que c'était grâce aux journalistes. Ce qui lui avait d'abord servi de couverture pour ses différents voyages à travers le monde l'avait placé face à des choix trop déchirants. Il avait donc préféré faire profil bas. Il ne pouvait pas encore expliquer tout cela à sa famille. Il devait d'abord s'assurer d'avoir découvert tous les secrets de son père.

\- Elle est vraiment heureuse que tu sois rentré. Laisse lui simplement un peu de temps, conclut Thea.

\- Si je lui en laisse trop, elle finira par me faire couronner pendant mon sommeil, maugréa Oliver.

\- Elle en serait capable, oui, rit sa jeune sœur avant de redevenir sérieuse. Mais le trône te revient et, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes.

* * *

 **Merci à vous, à demain.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Thea

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je suis toujours aussi contente que l'histoire vous plaise, merci pour vos reviews. Comme promis j'essaye de rallonger un petit peu les chapitres.**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thea descendit de la voiture sans attendre que son chauffeur et garde du corps ne vienne lui ouvrir. Ils étaient suffisamment en retard comme ça. Ils avaient dû affronter un nombre incalculable de bouchons en direction des Glades. Le marché de Noël attirait de plus en plus monde chaque année. Et les fanions aux couleurs de la monarchie ne servaient pas à grand-chose lorsque les ralentissements étaient provoqués par des accidents.

Elle s'engagea à grands pas dans une ruelle qui, elle le savait, était un raccourci vers la grand place où était installé le sapin. Elle entendait son garde-corps courir derrière elle quand elle se fit percuter. Le temps qu'elle reprenne son équilibre son agresseur était déjà au bout de la ruelle avec son sac à main. Malheureusement pour lui, la sécurité de la famille royale était bien formée et il fut intercepté avant d'avoir pu quitter ladite ruelle. Elle accéléra le pas, comme elle le pouvait avec ses talons aiguilles, pour les rejoindre avant que le garde-du-corps, très consciencieux, ne finisse par démolir le délinquant. La Princesse fut étonnée de découvrir sous la capuche un jeune homme de son âge au regard fulminant.

\- Puis-je récupérer mon sac, s'il-te-plait, demanda Thea en tendant la main vers lui.

Le garçon ne réagit pas, se contentant de les foudroyer du regard, elle et le garde qui l'écrasait contre le mur.

\- Rends son sac à la Princesse, ordonna beaucoup moins poliment le protecteur.

\- Pourquoi ? cracha le jeune homme. Elle en a des centaines des comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour elle qu'elle en perde un ? Alors que pour une famille des Glades ça représente des repas pour un mois.

\- Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je peux t'en donner, proposa la Princesse.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre fric, ni de votre pitié, grogna le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un mendiant.

\- Non, tu es un voleur. Personnellement je trouve le premier un peu plus respectable, ironisa la Princesse.

\- Allez vous faire…

Le voleur ne put finir sa phrase, le garde du corps l'ayant repoussé violemment contre le mur. Il lui arracha ensuite le sac des mains pour le rendre à sa propriétaire.

\- Franchement, insulter la Princesse en ma présence c'est vraiment stupide. Tout comme s'attaquer à celle qui s'est occupée d'organiser un marché solidaire pour tes chères familles des Glades, fit remarquer l'agent de sécurité.

\- Tu parles. Le marché de Noël c'est que de la pub pour eux, on n'a jamais vu la couleur de leur fric.

Cette phrase fit légèrement tiquer la jeune fille mais le garde du corps eut, encore une fois, la réponse adaptée :

\- C'est parce que cet argent sert à améliorer la vie du quartier, pas à finir directement dans vos poches. Allez tourne-toi, on va aller faire un tour au poste de police le plus proche.

L'agent sortit une paire de menottes, prêt à les enfiler au délinquant, mais la Princesse Thea l'en empêcha. Elle était d'humeur généreuse ce soir.

\- C'est bon, laissez-le. Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon.

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle était vraiment très en retard. Elle entendit quand même les deux hommes conclurent.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

\- Profite de ta chance et tais-toi avant que je ne finisse par t'en coller une.

Le garde du corps ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper restant quand même à distance, se faisant plus discret maintenant qu'elle rejoignait sa famille. Une foule s'était déjà regroupée dans l'allée centrale, ne laissant qu'un faible espace devant le sapin. Elle repéra son frère en pleine conversation avec John Diggle, le nouveau chef de la sécurité de la famille royale, à côté de l'estrade préparée pour le discours d'inauguration. Il avait abandonné son blouson de cuir pour un manteau plus habillé et semblait même avoir noué une cravate à la grande surprise de sa sœur. Il avait vraiment fait des efforts tout l'après-midi. Il semblait réellement prendre son rôle au sérieux pour une fois dans sa vie de jeune privilégié. Il avait même mis la main à la pâte et aidé différents artisans à installer leurs stands. Il n'avait pas soufflé, s'était intéressé aux gens et n'avait profité de la première excuse ou de la première jolie fille qui passait, pour s'éclipser. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, son frère avait changé.

Après un signe de tête, l'agent de sécurité se recula et Oliver passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la Princesse.

\- Tu es très jolie, lui dit-il

\- Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. Ravie que tu aies fais un effort mais…

Elle lui fit face et réajusta le nœud de sa cravate.

\- …tu risques de faire enrager la Reine-mère si tu as la cravate de travers.

Le Prince lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. La Reine arriva justement à ce moment précis. Elle semblait fatiguée. Sa réunion avec le conseil ne devait pas s'être déroulée comme elle l'avait prévue. Elle offrit quand même un sourire à ses enfants, caressant leurs joues, même celle d'Oliver, preuve qu'elle était assez lasse pour oublier sa colère et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Ses enfants vinrent se poster à quelques pas derrière elle, en preuve physique de soutien familial.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, commença la Reine et la foule s'inclina quelques instants devant elle, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir aujourd'hui pour l'ouverture du septième marché de Noël de Starling City. Je suis d'avis que ces années de succès font de cette convention une tradition, et vous savez tous à quel point les monarchies aiment les traditions.

En bonne oratrice elle laissa un temps à la foule pour sourire. Cependant Thea vit aussi une ride se creuser sur le front de sa mère. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup. Oliver dut la sentir se tendra car il resserra son étreinte.

\- Les fêtes de fin d'année sont empreintes de ses traditions. Elles sont l'occasion de se retrouver en famille et je profite de ce symbolisme pour vous annoncer officiellement le retour de mon fils, le Prince Oliver, parmi nous.

Elle tendit le bras en direction du Prince pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Il libéra sa sœur à contrecœur mais lui offrit tout de même un sourire réconfortant avant de rejoindre sa mère.

\- Les fêtes sont également le moment de faire le point sur l'année écoulée et de prendre de nouvelles résolutions pour celle à venir. Je profite de ce rassemblement pour vous faire une annonce qui, je le pense, réunit à elle seule tout le renouveau d'une nouvelle année et les plus ancestrales traditions.

Thea vit le dos de son frère se contracter même à travers son manteau. Sa mère ne pouvait pas faire ça. Oliver n'était revenu qu'hier. Ils n'avaient même pas encore eu de véritable conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, malgré toute sa colère contre lui. La Princesse refusait de perdre une fois encore son frère.

\- Le Prince Oliver, héritier de feu le Roi Robert, paix à son âme, sera couronné à la fin de cette année, acheva-t-elle.

Le sourire qu'elle portait était aussi faux que tous ceux qu'elle avait affichés ces cinq dernières années, mais les applaudissements ne s'en rendaient pas compte eux. Il y eut quelques flashs d'appareil photo et Thea craint un instant que son frère ne crée un scandale mais il resta stoïque face aux journalistes et exprima son désaccord de manière beaucoup plus subtile. Il s'approcha du micro :

\- Je vous remercie. Je pense ne jamais réussir à devenir la moitié de l'homme qu'était mon père. Cependant le mois de décembre est aussi celui de la générosité et nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour soutenir des familles qui en ont besoin. Je propose donc d'ouvrir officiellement le septième marché de Noël de Starling City. Votre Altesse ?

Le Prince tendit le boitier à sa sœur qui se fit un plaisir de l'actionner face aux journalistes. La magie fit alors son effet, illuminant le sapin sur toute sa hauteur et l'ensemble des chalets, sous les exclamations des spectateurs. Chaque année il y en avait un peu plus et Thea se plaisait parfois à rêver que dans quelques années les Glades deviennent le nouveau village du Père Noël.

Les Queen accordèrent quelques photos aux journalistes offrant une fausse idée de famille heureuse et dès que ceux-ci furent rassasiés, Oliver se précipita au bas de l'estrade et se dissimula à travers la foule. Bien, au moins, il ne prenait pas totalement la fuite.

Thea s'empara du bras de sa mère et la força à l'accompagner dans un coin plus tranquille, avant de lui faire face, furieuse :

\- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Thea, je ne t'autorise pas à prendre ce ton avec moi, contra la Reine.

\- Il est revenu dans la nuit et tu essayes déjà de l'enchaîner au trône. Moi aussi je suis furieuse après lui, ragea Thea. Mais c'est mon grand frère et je ne veux pas qu'il nous quitte encore…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et n'arrivait plus à garder une voix ferme. Sûrement dû à la fatigue accumulée dans la journée et à son manque de sommeil. Sa mère s'en rendit compte car elle fit quelque chose qu'elle faisait rarement et encore moins en public, même si elles s'étaient arrangées pour se dissimuler de la foule. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, ma puce. Et je ne veux plus jamais le perdre non plus. Mais je n'ai plus le choix. Le conseil refuse que je continue d'assurer la régence maintenant que ton frère est de retour. Même s'il n'est pas prêt.

\- Tu devrais le lui expliquer, indiqua la Princesse en reniflant.

\- Je le ferai, mais nous avons d'autres obligations pour le moment, assura Moira en tendant un mouchoir à sa fille.

* * *

 **Le chapitre s'éloigne un peu d'Oliver et Felicity mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on les retrouve demain.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Thea (suite)

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, mon ordinateur a quelques bugs qui me rendent folle en ce moment.**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

La Princesse revint sur le marché et se fit un offrir un chocolat chaud mais elle refusa le cadeau insistant pour le payer. Le marché était l'occasion de récolter de l'argent pour les défavoriser et d'aider les artisans du quartier à faire découvrir leurs affaires. L'idée qu'ils lui fassent des cadeaux, à elle qui avait tout, était complètement absurde.

Elle aperçut son frère près d'un stand de sucreries qui offrait un marron glacé à une petite fille aux boucles d'or. C'était si mignon que la Princesse chercha les paparazzis, certaine que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Elle n'en trouva aucun mais ces vautours savaient se cacher. Elle arriva dans le dos du Prince et vola un marron dans son paquet qu'elle s'empressa de manger sans pour autant réussir à s'empêcher de rire.

\- Est-ce que tu es certaine que c'est une attitude digne d'une princesse, Speedy ? fit semblant de gronder Oliver.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais ces marrons sont trop bons, répondit Thea en volant une deuxième sucrerie.

Les deux Queen rirent de bon cœur et achetèrent un deuxième paquet pour la Princesse. Au rythme où elle les engloutissait Oliver ne pourrait même pas en goûter un. Le rire de Thea s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut Tommy Merlyn et surtout sa magnifique petite-amie Laurel Lance. L'ancien amour de son frère. Les deux jeunes gens se promenaient main dans la main dans les allées. Thea espérait qu'ils ne viendraient pas gâcher un peu plus la soirée de son frère. Bon, ils étaient ses plus vieux amis et avaient le droit de venir le saluer mais, ils lui en voulaient aussi d'être parti, ils pouvaient donc tout aussi bien décider de l'ignorer, non ?

Malheureusement Oliver tourna la tête dans leur direction et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un vrai sourire qui atteignait même ses yeux. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait l'habitude que de lui offrir à elle. Le cœur de la Princesse se serra, la vérité risquait de briser le sien. A sa grande surprise Oliver ne vint pas à la rencontre de ses anciens amis mais d'une jeune femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle portait un long manteau bordeaux avec une fausse fourrure blanche, des escarpins à talons hauts et un sac à main de marque. Certes ce n'était pas des tenues de créateurs mais cette fille avait un bon style. Et elle était mignonne avec ses lunettes et ses lèvres roses, preuve que son frère n'avait pas totalement changé en fin de compte. Quoique habituellement il ne la traînait pas avec lui quand il voulait flirter avec une fille.

\- Felicity, appela Oliver

La jeune femme se retourna vers elle et se força à finir et à avaler le churros qu'elle avait entamé. Elle paraissait sincèrement surprise de les voir. Il est vrai que se faire interpeler par l'héritier du trône de Starling City en compagnie de la Princesse ne devait pas arriver tous les jours. Elle s'inclina devant eux.

\- Vos Altesses, salua-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Enfin si, je savais que vous y seriez puisque vous l'organisez et que vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure. Mais je ne pensais pas vous croiser, vous parler.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire Thea le cacha derrière sa main. Les babillements de cette fille avaient quelque chose d'adorable. Le sourire de son frère s'élargit encore. Bientôt il en aurait mal aux joues. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de son air niais.

\- Speedy je te présente mademoiselle Felicity Smoak. Je l'ai engagé pour mettre à jour le système informatique du palais. Mademoiselle Smoak voici ma sœur…

\- La Princesse Thea Queen. Oui, vous êtes plutôt connue dans le coin, coupa Felicity.

Une fille qui osait couper son frère, décidément, elle lui plaisait.

\- Oh alors c'est vous la nouvelle employée dont m'a parlé Raisa. Pendant que vous refaites l'installation, pourriez-vous en profiter pour nous donner accès à internet ? Une vraie connexion je veux dire. Utiliser mon téléphone ne me dérange pas mais je trouve un peu stupide que la famille royale ne puisse pas se connecter à Facebook depuis son château, fit remarquer la Princesse.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr Votre Altesse. On peut difficilement vous faire accéder à la fibre optique. Du moins pas de manière classique. Je doute que vous ne souhaitiez voir débarquer des bulldozers dans vos magnifiques jardins pour y creuser des tranchées. Mais j'ai quelques idées pour pallier aux problèmes.

\- Vous êtes ma sauveuse ! s'exclama Thea. Je dirai à Raisa d'utiliser son assouplissant maison pour vos draps. Ils sont en coton égyptien mais avec ça vous aurez vraiment l'impression de dormir dans un nuage.

\- De…quoi ? Mes draps ? la jeune IT girl fusilla Oliver du regard. Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que je ne m'installerai pas chez vous.

\- Théoriquement on n'a pas vraiment terminé cette conversation, précisa le Prince, mais, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne réplique, j'ai simplement oublié de dire à Raison que la chambre serait inutile.

\- Oh. Euh… je suis désolée. Je vous offre un churros pour me faire pardonner ? proposa-t-elle en leur tendant son cornet. Ils sont vraiment délicieux.

Elle en prit un elle-même pour prouver ses dires et Thea ne se fit pas prier non plus. Ils étaient encore chauds. Bon elle dérogeait à sa règle de ne rien se laisser offrir ce soir mais Felicity était déjà employée par la famille Queen et ce n'était pas elle qui avait préparé ses gourmandises.

\- Ah mais j'oubliais, s'exclama l'informaticienne en fourrant son cornet dans les mains d'Oliver et en tentant maladroitement de s'essuyer avant de fouiller dans son sac. J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé. Enfin l'une des choses que vous m'avez demandé. C'était beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais en fin de compte.

Elle dut s'apercevoir de l'incompréhension des Queen car lorsqu'elle releva la tête de son sac elle précisa en tendant un morceau de papier à Oliver :

\- J'ai retrouvé Sara. Je vous ai noté son adresse actuelle et en prime son nouveau numéro de téléphone. Je crois. Ça ne fait pas trop harceleuse d'être allé jusqu'à son numéro ? Je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple pour la joindre.

Elle resta un moment le bras tendu vers le Prince qui ne réagissait pas. Il fixait son visage. Ou plus précisément, il fixait les lèvres de la jeune blonde. Thea leva les yeux au ciel, son frère était décidément irrécupérable. Puis elle s'aperçut que les lèvres de l'informaticienne, qui étaient au départ d'un rose acidulé mais mat, scintillaient à présent. Elle avait encore du sucre sur la bouche. C'était tellement cliché que la Princesse ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle tapota tout de même le bras de son frère pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. Celui-ci s'empressa donc d'échanger le cornet de churros contre les précieuses informations.

\- Vous êtes extraordinaire, Felicity, la remercia-t-il.

\- Je sais, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de monde à voir ce soir.

\- Felicity pour demain…

\- Je serai là à 9h tapante, bien avant les livreurs, précisa-t-elle. Bonne soirée Vos Altesses, salua-t-elle.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi mademoiselle Smoak, répondit Thea puisque son frère ne semblait pas décidé.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner avant de reprendre eux-mêmes leur cheminement à travers les chalets. La Princesse adorait l'ambiance du marché de Noël. Les odeurs, les lumières, la chaleur des allées et des gens, tout cela faisait ressortir la magie du moment. Elle vivait peut-être dans un château mais elle ne ressentait jamais autant l'enchantement des contes de fées que lorsqu'elle déambulait dans ces allées.

Ils finirent tout de même par tomber sur Tommy et Laurel. Alors que Thea s'attendait à un cataclysme ou pire à une guerre froide, elle fut très étonnée de voir Tommy serrer la main d'Oliver et répondre à son accolade. Seule Laurel choisit l'indifférence et se contenta de saluer Thea et de la féliciter pour le succès de la convention. Ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps et se séparèrent après qu'Oliver ait entrainé Tommy pour parler secret, apparemment.

Ils rentrèrent peu de temps après, fatigués de leur journée et d'avoir souri à tout le monde pendant des heures ce soir. Ils empruntèrent la même voiture pour retourner au château, le garde du corps de la Princesse se chargeant de conduire l'autre véhicule. A peine eurent-ils franchi la frontière des Glades que la jeune fille s'endormit sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne fit pas beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'il la lâche, elle avait bien trop mal aux pieds.

\- Vos Altesses, bonsoir, les salua Raisa. J'espère que votre soirée s'est bien passée.

\- Bonsoir Raisa. Oui merci. Je vais aller coucher la Belle aux Bois Dormant, répondit Oliver.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais avant je dois vous dire que vos invités sont arrivés, précisa la gouvernante.

\- Nos invités ?

\- Bonsoir gamin, répondit une voix grave bien connue du Prince.

Thea était à présent complètement réveillée et bien sur ses pieds. Le duc de Guggenheim, Slade Wilson, se tenait au milieu des marches du grand escalier. Il était le cousin de leur père, Robert Queen. Elle ne l'avait que très peu connu. Il s'était exilé en Australie bien avant sa naissance et elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'à l'enterrement de son père. Derrière lui apparut une femme brune à l'air froid et sévère.

\- Oh, je vous présente ma pupille Isabel Rochev. Isabel, voici mes petits-cousins, le Prince Oliver et la Princesse Thea, présenta Wilson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda froidement Oliver.

A entendre son ton, Oliver connaissait beaucoup mieux leur cousin qu'elle, et il ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier.

\- J'ai appris ton retour chez toi. Je n'allais pas rater ton couronnement, répondit le duc comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? interrogea Thea. Ma mère ne l'a annoncé que ce soir.

\- Ma chère enfant, tu es si innocente. Ton frère a fui avant d'avoir l'âge légal autorisé par le conseil pour devenir roi, soit 25 ans. Sauf qu'il les a à présent, il ne peut donc plus échapper à ses responsabilités. Au moins qu'il n'abdique, expliqua le duc avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Thea. Mais assez de chose sérieuse pour ce soir. Vous semblez exténués, allez donc vous coucher.

Elle était effectivement bien fatiguée et n'avait pas du tout le courage d'affronter ses histoires de trône. Elle embrassa son frère et salua les autres avant de monter se coucher. Demain risquait d'être une journée très intéressante.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à demain**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Felicity

**Bonjour ! Encore une fois je m'excuse pour mon retard, je fais faire en sorte que ça se reproduise le moins possible mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre.**

 **Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Je me suis aperçue que j'avais écris plus de la moitié de la fanfiction à propos d'une seule journée. Les choses ont donc peut-être l'air d'aller un peu vite. Elles vont en tout cas s'accélérer maintenant.**

 ** _Melissa_ : Je te remercie pour tous ces commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et un peu sourire dans cette dure période que représentent mes révisions. **

**_Aphrodite161701_ , _Delicity-Unicorn_ , _FantasyAndMystery_ , _Olifel_ et _Evy 47_ : Merci à vous aussi pour vos reviews. Effectivement Oliver craque un peu pour Felicity mais pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Slade, il me fallait un "méchant" et c'est celui qui semblait le plus proche de ce que je voulais.**

 **Je vous laisse avec Felicity aujourd'hui, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Felicity s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller. Malheureusement le polochon ne suffisait pas réduire le son du vibreur. Elle était pourtant persuadée de ne pas avoir mis de réveil hier soir. Il ne pouvait pas être assez tard pour qu'elle soit déjà en retard au château. Les vibrations s'arrêtèrent enfin, et la jeune femme se retourna dans son lit pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de sa couette. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de retourner au pays des rêves que le son reprit. Elle tendit donc le bras et tâtonna à l'aveuglette la table de nuit pour attraper l'objet de torture tout en maugréant. Elle décrocha par réflexe sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Felicity, ma chérie ! cria une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

Ah, sa mère. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle ait la force de supporter les commentaires de sa mère sur son célibat. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle était célibataire. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bonjour, maman, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais très bien ma puce, mais apparemment pas aussi bien que toi.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

\- …depuis quand connais-tu le Prince Oliver ? Tu aurais quand même pu m'appeler pour me dire que tu avais rencontré la famille royale.

Felicity rejeta sa couette et se leva. Elle était parfaitement réveillée à présent.

\- Maman je n'ai été embauchée qu'hier et puis, comment es-tu au courant d'ailleurs ? s'alarma la jeune femme.

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup. Elle alluma sa cafetière, certaine qu'elle aurait bientôt terriblement besoin de caféine. Elle en profita aussi pour ouvrir sa tablette.

\- Parce que tu es vraiment magnifique sur cette photo. Et le regard du Prince. Ma Felicity chérie fait craquer tous les hommes de Starling City, continua Donna Smoak.

\- Maman, de quelle photo est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle ouvrit une page internet et fit une recherche rapide. Elle n'eut pas à chercher très loin, la photo en question s'afficha quasi-instantanément sur son écran.

\- Celle du nouvel exemplaire de CatCo Magazine. Ma petite chérie est dans CatCo, exultait sa mère. Je trouve cette photographie de toi beaucoup plus jolie que celle d'hier. Heureusement que Cat Grant a écrit un démenti et s'est excusée pour le terrible travail qu'elle a présenté. Ces photos étaient vraiment trop floues.

Effectivement celle du jour était bien moins floue. Elle pouvait même être considérée comme une très belle photographie vu le jeu de lumière. Le photographe avait vraiment su capter l'instant. D'un autre côté, celle-ci était signée par l'artiste, James Olsen, et non volée à partir de caméra piratée. Felicity lu les quelques lignes qui accompagnaient l'image pendant que sa mère s'extasiait sur le fait que sa fille apparaissent dans un magazine d'envergure nationale. Elle souffla de soulagement, elle n'était pas considérée comme une conquête du Prince mais comme une femme à laquelle la famille royale offrait des churros. Bon c'était totalement faux, mais au moins ça ne provoquerait pas de scandale au sein de la famille de son nouvel employeur.

\- Mais dis-moi ton cher milliardaire n'est pas trop jaloux ? demanda Donna faisant sortir Felicity de ses pensées.

\- Qui ?

\- Eh bien ton petit-ami, Ray.

\- Ray n'est plus mon petit-ami, maman. Je l'ai quitté. Ou plutôt il m'a quitté pour une autre sans me prévenir, expliqua Felicity d'un ton acerbe.

\- Oh ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolée. Mais te consoler dans les bras du Prince, bien qu'il soit vraiment très charmant, n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, tu sais.

\- Maman ! Je ne sors pas avec le Prince, je ne suis que son employée ! répliqua Felicity déjà fatiguée alors qu'elle venait de se lever.

\- Mais pourtant, sur la photo, son regard…

Felicity observa plus attentivement l'expression du Prince pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'insinuer sa mère. Effectivement les yeux d'Oliver étaient fixés sur ses lèvres, elles-mêmes recouvertes de sucre. La jeune femme eut envie de s'enterrer dans un trou de souris. Ou alors de retourner se cacher sous sa couette et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Quelle idiote elle était. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il souriait autant.

\- Maman, j'avais simplement du sucre sur la bouche à cause des churros. Il a simplement dû trouver très drôle que je ne m'en rende pas compte, tenta-t-elle de faire entendre à sa mère.

\- Mais…

\- Je dois te laisser. Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler, coupa Felicity.

\- Au château ? Felicity…

\- Je te rappellerai plus tard. Passe une bonne journée, au revoir maman, conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle soupira longuement devant sa tablette. Elle se servit un café mais son portable vibra à nouveau avant qu'elle ne puisse y plonger ses lèvres. Elle venait de recevoir un texto de Caitlin :

« J'espère que les churros étaient bons ».

« Délicieux, merci », répondit-elle avant de rire.

Sa collaboration avec la famille commençait bien.

Elle arriva comme promis à 9h au grand portail du domaine royal. Derrière elle se trouvait un des livreurs de matériel informatique qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Elle se présenta au garde de l'entrée et lui expliqua la raison de sa présence. Cependant comme elle se présentait pour la première fois en présence d'un inconnu, ils durent attendre que le chef de la sécurité ne vienne les faire entrer. Ils déchargèrent le matériel dans le local avant qu'elle ne soit convoquée dans le petit salon.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à la Reine Moira. Elle était en train de rédiger un papier et ne releva pas immédiatement la tête. Pensant qu'elle n'allait croiser personne et passer la journée à genou dans la poussière, Felicity n'avait choisi qu'un jean slim et un t-shirt à manche longue pour la journée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver en présence de la Reine-mère en personne. Si sa mère la voyait, elle hurlerait devant son apparence. Non, à réflexion, si sa mère la voyait, elle la relookerait dans un style encore moins convenable.

\- Mademoiselle ? interrogea la Reine en relevant les yeux sur elle.

\- Smoak, Votre Majesté. Felicity Smoak, se présenta la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, veuillez vous assoir, dicta la souveraine. Nous avons toutes les deux un emploi du temps chargé, je serais donc brève.

Felicity se précipita sur la chaise face au bureau de la reine. Dire qu'elle était nerveuse était un doux euphémisme. Elle était certaine de se faire licencier, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore signé de contrat d'embauche, à cause de la photographie.

\- Je m'excuse au nom de la famille pour les désagréments que pourrait occasionner les articles parus. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que cela ne se reproduira pas mais si vous faites correctement ce pour quoi mon fils vous a embauché, les risques seront plus diminués, annonça-t-elle libérant un peu l'étau qui compressait la poitrine de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Votre Majesté et je n'ai subis aucun désagréments.

\- Bien, je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Vous devez vous doutez que nous n'embauchons personne sans avoir épluchés chacune de leurs références, qui plus est si le candidat s'installe au château.

\- Oh mais je…

\- Je dois dire que les vôtres paraissent excellentes.

\- Merci, Votre Majesté.

\- Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir signer ce contrat, demanda la souveraine. C'est un contrat de travail classique agrémenté des clauses à respecter concernant votre présence au palais. Dont la plus importante, la clause de discrétion. Vous comprendrez que tout ce que vous apprendrez ou découvrirez ici, à propos de la famille royale ou de ses invités ou employés restera strictement confidentiel.

\- Evidemment, Votre Majesté.

\- Bien, vous donnerez les exemplaires signés à monsieur Diggle quand vous les aurez lus. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée mademoiselle Smoak, conclu la Reine en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, Felicity s'empara des documents et après avoir salué la souveraine, s'échappa dans les couloirs. Bon, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé au final. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle percuta quelqu'un dans le couloir menant au local de sécurité. Deux bras la retinrent par les hanches l'empêchant de tomber et la forçant à faire face à un torse nu très bien musclé et tatoué.

* * *

 **Voici pour aujourd'hui, à demain.**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Felicity (suite)

**Bonjour en ce joyeux vendredi !**

 **Je vous libère du suspens (pas si réussi apparemment) avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui.**

 ** _Gwen who_ : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis vraiment très heureuse et j'avoue, un peu surprise, que vous preniez le temps de mettre des commentaires aussi souvent. Ils me motivent beaucoup. Et je fais de mon mieux pour respecter les caractères de chaque personnage. Je crois que le plus compliqué est celui d'Oliver puisqu'il ne peut pas être aussi sombre que dans la série.**

 ** _FantasyAndMystery_ : Je prends ta remarque en compte au sujet de la Team Flash. Seulement comme j'ai un ou deux chapitres d'avance sur mes publications, je demande juste un tout petit peu de patience.**

 ** _Melissa_ : Désolée de t'avoir faite attendre, je vais tenter de me rattraper. **

**_Ally84_ , _Olicity-love_ , _Lulzimevelioska_ , _Olicity1990_ , _Evy47_ , _Delicity-Unicorn_ , _Aphrodite161701_ : Je prends pas toujours le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je suis désolée, mais je vous remercie également pour vos commentaires si encourageants. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Felicity ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Je... Oui. Juste un peu chaud. Il fait chaud, non ? Vous n'avez pas chaud ? Non, forcément, vous êtes nu. Enfin…je vais me taire, s'embrouilla la jeune femme en réhaussant ses lunettes et en détournant le regard.

Ils étaient encore bien trop proches, le Prince la retenait toujours. Il devait avoir peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Et elle n'en était plus très loin. Elle recula de quelques pas pour essayer de se redonner une contenance. Le Prince laissa retomber ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas fait très attention non plus, personne ne passe dans ce couloir habituellement. Du moins personne ne le faisait avant, la rassura Oliver.

Felicity ne savait pas s'il parlait d'avant l'accident de son père et de la période précédant son embauche. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose en fin de compte.

\- J'ai cru comprendre en voyant l'état de votre installation, répondit Felicity avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Elle ne devait pas oublier que bien qu'il soit à moitié nu devant elle et qu'il ne se comportait pas du tout comme tel, il restait son employeur et le prince de Starling City.

\- Oui, c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes là. Je dois vous laisser travailler, j'ai moi-même quelques affaires à régler. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire. A tout à l'heure.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il passa devant elle, laissant sur son passage la si agréable odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentie la veille. Etait-ce son parfum à lui ou celui de son gel douche ? Elle devait vraiment recouvrer ses esprits. Lire le pavé qui lui servait de contrat de travail paraissait une bonne solution.

Ce fut John qui vint la forcer à débrancher, ou plutôt à abandonner ses branchements le temps d'une pause. Il lui présenta des sandwichs préparés par Carly, la belle-sœur de Diggle et cuisinière du palais. Il était facile de parler avec John Diggle. Il savait écouter et, malgré sa carrure de gorille, incroyablement gentil et compréhensif. Il lui raconta ses premiers jours au palais en tant que garde du corps du Prince, qu'il avait bien failli étrangler lui-même à plusieurs reprises tant le jeune homme le rendait fou.

\- Vous avez connu Sa Majesté le roi Robert ? demanda Felicity curieuse

\- Très peu. J'ai surtout connu son garde-du-corps. Il m'a appris le métier et était mon prédécesseur à la tête de la sécurité, répondit John en s'emparant du dernier sandwich.

Carly semblait être une femme très généreuse, pensa Felicity, ou elle connaissait l'estomac sans fond de son beau-frère.

\- Il connaissait bien son métier et était honnête, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, continua le garde du corps

\- Comment peut-on être trop honnête ?

\- A la mort de Sa Majesté il s'est senti obligé de démissionner. Il pensait, et pense encore, qu'il aurait pu éviter l'incident, expliqua John.

\- Oh, je comprends. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en cause, mais quand on passe sa vie à protéger quelqu'un et que cette personne meurt, je peux comprendre qu'on se sente perdu et en partie responsable, exprima la jeune femme.

John lui sourit. Il était évident que la IT girl était une jeune femme sensible et compréhensive. Elle possédait également une sorte de force intérieure qui rayonnait autour d'elle et qui faisait qu'elle était là, face à lui, à défendre un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout comme elle l'avait fait à l'accueil de Palmer Technologies pour le Prince Oliver.

\- Il m'a recommandé à son poste en prenant sa retraite anticipée. Seulement j'étais en Europe avec le Prince et j'avais déjà bien du mal à le protéger lui, je ne me considérais pas apte pour le poste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Je veux dire, vous m'avez clairement dit que vous étiez le chef de la sécurité de la famille royale, vous avez donc forcément changé d'avis. A moins que vous ne m'ayez menti ? demanda Felicity sans croire une seconde à la dernière option.

\- Floyd Lawton, répondit Diggle avec un sourire crispé. Le garde du corps personnel de la Princesse Thea.

Il était évident pour Felicity que John n'aimait pas beaucoup M. Lawton. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que cette inimitié était réciproque.

\- Il m'avait convaincu d'accepter le poste et qu'il prendrait soin des femmes Queen le temps de mon absence. Et il a, apparemment, parfaitement respecté sa parole.

Il y avait beaucoup de respect dans la voix de John. Felicity en était impressionnée. Il était difficile de respecter réellement, comme le faisait M. Diggle, un homme que l'on n'aimait pas. Il était, cependant, beaucoup trop tôt pour connaître la raison de cette antipathie.

\- Il semblerait, en effet, confirma Felicity.

« M. Diggle, un livreur de Schott&Winn Tics demande l'autorisation d'entrer » grésilla le talkie-walkie du chef de la sécurité.

Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient un peu abusé sur la pause-déjeuner. John autorisa le véhicule à entrer et après avoir aidé Felicity à transporter les kilos de câbles commandés dans le local, il prit congé, sans oublier le précieux contrat de la jeune femme.

La jeune IT girl passa l'après-midi à brancher, débrancher, rebrancher, jusqu'à ce que l'installation lui plaise. Elle ne promettait pas de ne pas tout recommencer avant d'en avoir parfaitement terminé avec le local mais elle considéra que cette première ébauche était suffisante pour commencer. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement lorsqu'elle alluma l'ordinateur. Elle s'était un petit peu lâché, le Prince lui ayant donné carte blanche. De plus, elle était persuadée qu'une fois son travail ici terminé, les installations seraient à nouveau oubliées un moment alors autant assurer un maximum d'années. La machine répondait pour l'instant à toutes ses attentes. Son système d'exploitation personnel s'installa rapidement et elle put lancer ses précieux logiciels.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'en début de soirée, considérant qu'elle en avait assez fait pour la journée. Le Prince n'était pas revenu, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit et la jeune femme en était un peu déçue. Elle se rappela à l'ordre mentalement. C'était son employeur, il n'avait pas l'obligation de venir la voir tant qu'elle faisait correctement son boulot. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. D'autant plus qu'il était prince et serait bientôt couronné.

Elle avait cependant promis de l'aider pour décrypter les fichiers de son père. Elle l'aurait bien fait de son côté mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir l'autorisation. Cette partie du boulot n'était pas précisée dans le contrat de travail qu'elle avait signé. Elle décida donc qu'elle pourrait faire un petit tour de la propriété. On n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion de visiter un château. Et si on lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle faisait du repérage pour les futures caméras de surveillance et les besoins informatiques du palais. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, c'était même plutôt vrai. Le local de sécurité étant situé au rez-de-chaussée derrière le quartier des domestiques, elle fut fortement attirée par les grands escaliers. Elle s'imagina descendre ces marches avec une belle robe de soirée telle la Princesse Thea. Ce devait être un sentiment exaltant. Elle traversa quelques salons, des bureaux et une salle si grande qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était un salon de musique ou une salle de bal. Elle entra dans une aile qui était constituée de plusieurs suites toutes plus majestueuses les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait rien de trop personnel dans le peu qu'elle avait aperçu des chambres, aussi émit-elle l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait de l'aile réservée aux invités de marque. Elle tomba sur Raisa qui semblait avoir du mal à finir de faire un lit. Elle se précipita vers elle.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? proposa la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que je me suis cassée les reins. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire des lits toute la journée. Mais l'une de mes femmes de chambre est malade, expliqua la gouvernante.

\- Et personne d'autre ne pouvait la remplacer ? demanda Felicity consciente qu'à son âge il devait être difficile pour Raisa d'être penchée toute la journée, surtout si elle en avait perdu l'habitude.

\- Les filles ont déjà bien assez à faire, maugréa Raisa. Et je ne suis pas encore bonne pour la casse.

Elle se pencha pour relever le matelas mais une grimace de douleur lui barra le visage. Felicity prit donc la gouvernante par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir.

\- Je vais le faire, reposez-vous un peu.

Elle sentit le regard de la gouvernante glisser sur elle, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas toucher les draps de soies avec des mains aussi sales ? Allez les laver immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant la direction de la salle de bain.

Encore une fois, la richesse du lieu étonna la jeune femme. Tout comme la taille de la baignoire. On pouvait facilement y entrer à trois. Bon, on ne devait pas avoir souvent envie de prendre son bain avec deux autres personnes. Du moins, ce n'était pas son fantasme à elle.

Elle revint, les paumes en l'air, pour prouver à Raison qu'elles étaient bien propres. La gouvernante lui tendit son tablier avant de l'autoriser à approcher les draps soyeux.

\- Non, ces oreillers vont au-dessus. Tendez plus le drap, il y a un pli, dictait la gouvernante.

Felicity n'aurait jamais imaginé que le simple fait de faire un lit soit si compliqué. Elle ne faisait même pas le sien tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini et que Raisa n'eut plus aucune remarque à faire, cette dernière la remercia chaleureusement.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir autant embêtée mademoiselle, mais notre invitée est quelque peu exigeante.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente de vous avoir aidé, la rassura Felicity. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, sauriez-vous où se trouve Son Altesse le Prince Oliver ?

\- Il n'est rentré qu'il y peu de temps. Il doit être dans ses appartements.

\- Oh. D'accord. Je retourne l'attendre dans le local de sécurité alors. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'y attendre. Pour le travail, précisa la jeune femme.

La gouvernante sourit et lui promit de faire passer le message au Prince. Elle n'eut cependant pas à le faire car elle tomba sur l'intéressé dans le grand hall. Il était accompagné d'une femme brune, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, aux jambes interminables. Ils semblaient assez proches. L'inconnue riait d'un son cristallin en s'appuyant sur le bras d'Oliver.

* * *

 **Merci à vous**

 **La suite demain avec Oliver.**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Oliver

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon week-end à ceux et celles qui le sont et surtout bon courage aux autres.**

 **Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et la présentation de la mystérieuse brune qui vous a un peu inquiétée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oliver soupira en sentant la prise d'Isabel se resserrait sur son bras. Il avait passé une journée vraiment épuisante. Et pourtant il n'avait eu une vie de tout repos lorsqu'il essayait de faire tomber la Triade avec l'aide de la police chinoise. Il avait tenté de coincer sa mère pour avoir une explication au sujet de son discours-embuscade de la veille mais elle semblait avoir développé un véritable talent pour l'esquiver. Un comble pour une femme qui n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher sa fuite lâche depuis qu'il était rentré.

Il avait également tenté de joindre Sara. Le numéro était le bon, pas qu'il eut douté des talents de Felicity, il en semblait toujours aussi incapable. La jeune femme avait bien répondu et, une fois la surprise passée, elle avait même été heureuse de l'entendre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Prince lui demande de rentrer. La jeune femme n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager son retour à Starling un jour et la conversation était devenue rapidement moins cordiale. Les deux jeunes gens ayant tous deux de forts caractères, la communication n'était pas leur fort. Oliver avait donc bien réussi à contacter Sara mais cela ne changeait rien dans les faits. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer et ne voulait pas plus parler à sa famille, qui, selon elle, n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver pendant cinq ans. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait faire un pas vers eux alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais fait vers elle. Le Prince savait qu'il y avait un plus gros problème sous-jacent chez la famille Lance que cette simple fugue juvénile mais pour le moment il avait sa propre famille à gérer.

Et pour couronner cette merveilleuse journée, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de paix, Isabel Rochev lui était tombée dessus. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il lui fasse visiter le domaine et la ville car, il fallait qu'il la comprenne, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait le pied sur le sol américain. Il avait longuement hésité à la prendre au pied de la lettre et à lui faire visiter des lieux typiquement américains, comme Diggle l'avait fait un jour avec lui. Il avait néanmoins suffisamment de problèmes avec sa mère pour qu'elle l'accuse en plus de mal se comporter avec leurs invités. Il devait prouver sa maturité. De plus, du peu qu'il connaissait de mademoiselle Rochev, elle était capable de lui faire payer ce petit tour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il en était donc là, avec Isabel accrochait à son bras comme une groupie. Il était plus qu'évident pour lui qu'Isabel était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'une simple groupie et qu'elle agissait avec une idée derrière la tête. Cependant, pour le moment, il voulait rejoindre une autre femme très intelligente pour en finir avec la rédemption de la famille Queen. Il l'aperçut d'ailleurs en haut des escaliers.

\- Felicity, je venais justement vous voir, annonça Oliver sans même prendre la peine de les présenter, ce que sa compagne lui fit remarquer. Felicity, je vous présente la pupille du duc de Guggenheim, Isabel Rochev. Isabel, voici Felicity Smoak, notre nouvel expert informatique.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une informaticienne, fit remarquer Isabel d'un ton hautain en posant sa deuxième main sur le bras d'Oliver.

\- Ingénieur en informatique, précisa Felicity d'un ton sec. C'est ce que dit mon diplôme du MIT.

\- Felicity est plus que qualifiée pour le travail qu'on lui demande, répondit le Prince qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'Isabel remette les qualifications de ses employées en cause. D'ailleurs, elle doit être pressée de terminer sa journée pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Eh bien qu'elle le fasse, rien ne l'en empêche, continua Isabel comme si Felicity n'était pas devant elle.

\- Si, moi. Elle m'attend, expliqua Oliver en tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Isabel. Je vous retrouverez tous au diner.

Il entraina la jeune IT girl laissant mademoiselle Rochev seule et étonnée au milieu de l'entrée. Il la dirigeait avec un bras dans son dos sans pour autant la toucher. Sa main la frôlait néanmoins par moment. Il avait tendance à être beaucoup trop tactile avec la jeune femme. Il tentait de garder un semblant de contrôle pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise mais son adorable maladresse lui demandait d'incroyables efforts. Il avait eu du mal à se détacher d'elle le matin même lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait été un instant déstabilisé lorsqu'elle lui avait échappée avant de se rappeler qu'elle était son employé et que son comportement devait rester strictement professionnel. Il ne promettait rien, cependant, si elle lui refusait le coup des lèvres sucrées.

Ils s'assirent au bureau à distance raisonnable pour que le jeune homme puisse se concentrer. Ils durent cependant se pencher sur la tablette de Felicity. Elle n'avait pas encore installé de quoi décrypter des fichiers sur les ordinateurs royaux. Felicity avait découvert que deux des documents avaient été chiffrés différemment et un dernier avec un si haut niveau de cryptage qu'elle-même devrait y passer des heures pour réussir à l'ouvrir.

\- S'ils sont mieux protégés, nous devrions commencer par eux, insista le Prince

\- Oliver, soupira Felicity, il était de plus en plus facile de l'appeler par son prénom. Il faut d'abord apprendre à marcher avant de savoir courir.

\- J'ai su courir très vite, argua Oliver arrachant un sourire la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être, mais pour cela il vous a fallu tenir sur vos jambes. Laissez moi vous montrer comment faire. Avec l'ordinateur. Pour les fichiers de votre père.

\- Bien, si vous le dites. Allez y, déclara le Prince en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Après quelques minutes d'explication, ils s'aperçurent tous les deux que le Prince n'arriverait jamais à courir. Il n'arrivait même pas à marcher. Oliver comprit également qu'il allait devoir impliquer plus encore la jeune femme dans la mission qu'il s'était fixé. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui, et pour elle.

\- C'est le bilan budgétaire du Glades Memorial Hospital, non ? interrogea Felicity, forçant Oliver à se reconcentrer. Pourquoi est-ce que votre père s'intéressait à l'hôpital des Glades ?

\- Pas pour de très bonnes raisons, maugréa Oliver.

Felicity leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. Il devait lui expliquer toute l'histoire, il le savait. Mais, tout comme avec Tommy, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche dans ce budget, éluda donc le Prince.

\- Quelque chose qui cloche ? Comme quoi ? Un trafic d'organes ? De médicaments ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Plus probablement des transferts d'argents étranges.

\- Oh, je préfère ça. Non pas que ça soit bien, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais l'argent fait moins de mal qu'un trafic de drogue. Bon à long terme, on ne peut pas en être sûr. Il peut servir à financer des terroristes mais le trafic d'organe…

\- J'ai compris, Felicity, la coupa Oliver. Jetons un œil à ce bilan.

Felicity transféra le document sur l'ordinateur du palais pour qu'ils puissent chacun le décortiquer à leur rythme sur un écran différent.

\- C'est toujours beaucoup plus facile et rapide dans les films, râla Felicity arrachant un rire au Prince. J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Désolée.

Ils passèrent près d'une heure à lire et relire ces lignes au point qu'ils finirent presque par le connaître par cœur. Felicity avait eu l'idée de les comparer aux budgets précédents qu'elle avait obtenus plus ou moins légalement. La famille royale étant l'un des principaux actionnaires, le Prince avait le droit d'en faire la demande après tout. Seulement Oliver avait émis la remarque que le problème pouvait être récurrent. Ils n'étaient donc pas plus avancés.

\- Je pourrais, peut-être, éventuellement, trouver le budget d'un autre hôpital ? Juste pour comparer.

\- On peut difficilement le comparer au Starling Memorial.

\- Non, mais le Central City Hospital a un système économique plus ressemblant, proposa Felicity avec une grimace, peu sûre d'elle.

\- On fait ça pour une bonne cause, acquiesça le Prince ce qui rendit le sourire à la belle blonde.

Elle récupéra les données recherchées en quatre minutes chrono en main, impressionnant plus encore Oliver. Ça semblait si facile quand il la regardait faire. Alors qu'il avait eu la preuve douloureuse pour son ego que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, indiqua la jeune femme en faisant défiler les lignes sur la tablette. Les budgets de chaque service sont élevés par rapport au budget global et pourtant les sommes allouées pour le matériel utilisé beaucoup plus bas.

\- Donc quelqu'un se faisait bien de l'argent sur le dos de l'hôpital, grinça Oliver.

\- Je dirai plutôt, quelqu'un se fait toujours de l'argent sur le dos de l'hôpital.

Le système de son père était tellement bien ficelé que l'argent continuait de grossir leurs comptes même après sa mort à l'insu de toute sa famille. Il tapa du poing sur le bureau.

\- Waow ! On se calme Musclor ! Ces ordinateurs ont l'innocence des nouveau-nés ! gronda Felicity oubliant complètement à qui elle parlait comme à chaque fois qu'on s'en prenait à ses précieuses machines.

\- Vous avez raison, je suis désolé. Vous devez être fatiguée aussi. Je vous proposerai bien de passer la nuit au château mais je crois déjà connaître votre réponse, déclara Oliver en retrouvant son air taquin.

\- Effectivement, mon appartement m'attend, confirma la jeune IT girl en rangeant sa tablette. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ?

\- On ne fait rien du tout. Vous rentrez chez vous, vous reposez, et je m'occupe du reste.

\- Bien, d'accord. A demain alors. Enfin si on se croise, je ne veux pas vous accaparer, je sais que vous êtes très occupé.

\- A demain, Felicity.

* * *

 **Alors oui, Isabel est censée être plus froide et beaucoup moins collante. Au départ je voulais faire apparaître Helena Bertinelli mais ça aurait impliquer un personnage en plus et je crois qu'il y en a déjà suffisamment pour le nombre de chapitres restant.**

 **Merci, à demain.**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Oliver (suite)

**Bonjour et bon dimanche à vous !**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour qui est la suite directe de celui d'hier. Les relations avancent doucement.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que je serai en partiels de lundi à jeudi et que je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster les chapitres tous les jours à midi, ou même de les poster tous le jour-même, je vous demande donc un tout petit peu d'indulgence. Vous aurez assurément la suite et fin de l'histoire dimanche, je m'y engage, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de respecter la publication quotidienne. Je m'excuse par avance.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite quand il était en présence de la jeune femme, soupira Oliver en voyant l'heure tardive sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Il avait certainement loupé le dîner. Avec un peu de chance, ou pas selon le point de vue, il pourrait peut-être arriver pendant le dessert. Il observa le local. Il n'avait déjà plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait et pourtant Felicity n'avait passé qu'une journée au palais. Elle était d'une efficacité effrayante. A ce rythme elle aurait terminé la réhabilitation de tout le système informatique du domaine dans trois jours. Et sa mission officieuse ne lui prendrait pas la moitié de ce temps. Il pourrait peut-être lui proposer la gestion du secteur une fois son premier contrat terminé, mais il doutait qu'elle accepte. Elle était bien trop surqualifiée pour le poste.

Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Il croisa un valet de pied qui lui indiqua que sa famille avait déjà quitté la table. Autant pour le dessert et la discussion familiale. Mais il souhaitait tout de même avoir une explication avec sa mère, il prit donc la direction de son bureau. La Reine était apparemment en plein désaccord avec quelqu'un au son et ton de sa voix.

\- Oliver est l'héritier légitime du trône. Il deviendra roi !

\- Il n'est pas prêt, répondit Slade d'un ton calme.

Oliver avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte qu'il avait entrouverte mais il n'osait plus bouger de peur de les couper.

\- On n'est jamais prêt pour le poids de la couronne. Il apprendra. Et je serais là pour l'aider. Toi aussi si tu te décides à rester, contra la Reine.

\- Ce sera à lui de prendre les décisions. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il décide de ne pas nous écouter sur un coup de tête ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne nous écouterait pas, fit remarquer Moira en retrouvant son calme.

\- Pour tout un tas de raisons. Parce qu'il est jeune et pense tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Parce qu'il t'en voudra et te le fera payer. Tu sais comme moi, qu'il n'est pas le garçon le plus mature. Il se saoulait encore en Russie il y a deux mois.

\- Il est rentré, répondit Moira d'une voix si faible qu'Oliver crut qu'il l'avait inventé.

\- Et ça te suffit ? demanda sournoisement le Duc.

Le Prince ne tint plus et entra dans le bureau. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre la réponse de sa mère. Il savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait profondément déçue mais il ne voulait pas encore qu'elle mette des mots concrets sur cette peine.

\- Suffire à quoi ? interrogea-t-il innocemment

\- A faire de toi le nouveau souverain de Starling City, annonça Slade en levant son verre de bourbon comme un toast ironique.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette couronne, répliqua Oliver.

\- C'est ce que je dis. Tu es immature, annonça le Duc de Guggenheim. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que tu veux.

\- Tu n'as de toute façon pas le choix, intervint Moira.

\- Tu diriges très bien le royaume depuis cinq ans, fit remarquer le Prince.

Il était conscient de se comporter exactement comme le gamin que Wilson décrivait. Mais il pouvait difficilement expliquer à sa mère qu'il refusait de diriger parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas digne après tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur son père.

\- Je ne le dirige pas, je m'occupe de la régence, mon pouvoir est très limité. Et la régence n'a plus aucun sens maintenant que tu es revenu et que tu as l'âge légal. Et tu le savais très bien en rentrant à Starling. Même si tu l'avais oublié, je suppose que monsieur Diggle te l'aurait rappelé.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as tendu une embuscade devant toute la ville ? s'irrita Oliver. Parce que je t'ai fait perdre le peu de pouvoir que tu avais ?

\- Oliver ! Je ne te permets pas ! Si je t'ai tendu cette embuscade, comme tu dis, c'est parce que le Conseil ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ils n'apprécient apparemment plus ma manière de gouverner.

\- Ils veulent surtout un jeune roi naïf et malléable, éclaira Wilson en jouant avec son verre.

Il le finit en une gorgée, reposa délicatement le verre sur le plateau, s'avança jusqu'à la porte et se retourna :

\- Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de ce trône, il ne te reste qu'à abdiquer, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce dans son élan dramatique.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait rencontré le Duc de Guggenheim en Russie juste avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de rentrer. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait convaincu que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper du couronnement avant un moment. Il lui avait fait confiance mais il commençait à croire que Slade avait tout organisé depuis le début.

\- Tu n'abdiqueras pas, affirma Moira.

Oliver eut un doute sur le fait que ce soit une affirmation ou un ordre. Il soupira encore une fois. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir les responsabilités de la couronne. Mais il voulait encore moins imposer cette charge à Thea.

\- Non. Thea ne mérite pas ça, annonça-t-il. Si j'abdique et que Thea refuse le trône, à qui reviendra-t-il ?

\- Au Duc de Guggenheim, répondit sa mère parfaitement consciente que la réflexion de son fils l'avait mené au même point que la sienne.

Oliver ne répondit pas et s'enfonça dans un des fauteuils présents dans le bureau. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, complètement las. Il entendit sa mère se rapprocher et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il

\- Je sais. Je le suis aussi. J'aurai dû venir moi-même après la mort de ton père plutôt que de t'envoyer monsieur Diggle. Je n'avais simplement pas la force, annonça Moira la voix tremblante.

Au son de la voix brisée de sa mère, Oliver releva la tête et vit une larme solitaire rouler sur sa joue. Il se releva immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras, incapable de faire face à la détresse de sa si forte mère.

Après un petit moment de complicité, Moïra s'échappa de l'étreinte de son fils, essuya sa joue et prit le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains.

\- On va s'en sortir. Les Queen sont forts, ils ne se laissent pas abattre, annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire et calme.

Elle relâcha ensuite son fils et se remit derrière son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oliver en conclut qu'il était temps pour lui de la laisser. Il décida de couper par le quartier des domestiques et la cuisine. Il tomba sur John qui essayait de convaincre Carly de rentrer chez elle, sans trop succès.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il finirait par passer, se justifia madame Diggle en désignant le Prince. Votre Altesse, un petit creux ?

\- C'est gentil Carly mais je vais me contenter d'un sandwich ce soir. Rentrez chez vous.

\- Et moi je t'avais dit que c'était un grand garçon qui pouvait très bien se débrouiller, renchérit John. Va donc t'occuper d'Andy.

\- Bien, bien. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux contre moi, je m'en vais, céda la cuisinière en se débarrassant de son tablier. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Oliver entreprit de fouiller les placards et de sortir de quoi cuisiner un sandwich digne de ce nom. Son petit exil lui avait appris à se débrouiller seul. Surtout les dernières années où il avait décidé de rester sous les radars et où John avait considéré qu'il était son garde du corps et non son babysitter.

\- Alors ? demanda John avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors c'est un sandwich délicieux, répondit Oliver en mangeant sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la question du chef de la sécurité.

\- Que pensez-vous de votre nouvelle employée, Votre Altesse ? précisa-t-il.

\- Elle est efficace, répondit simplement Oliver.

Excessivement efficace et aussi très mignonne, trop pour son bien, pensa Oliver. Mais il se garda bien de le dire. Connaissant John, il ne le lâcherait plus avant un moment s'il ne faisait qu'évoquer cette possibilité.

\- Terriblement efficace même, je dirais. Mais ce n'était pas non plus ma question. Est-ce que tu comptes l'impliquer vraiment ? interrogea sérieusement John.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Sauf si tu es plus doué que moi avec ces codes informatiques, on a besoin d'elle.

\- Tu lui as donc tout raconté ? s'étonna le garde du corps.

\- Non.

\- Oliver…

\- C'est pour son bien, tenta de se justifier le Prince.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle est déjà impliquée jusqu'au cou. C'est la tenir dans l'ignorance qui serait dangereux. Autant pour nous que pour elle, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas beaucoup discuté avec elle, mais il me semble qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup le mensonge, surtout après ce qu'elle vient de vivre, et qu'elle est tout à fait apte à découvrir la vérité toute seule, fit remarquer John.

Comme souvent John avait raison et Oliver le savait. Il devrait tout dire à Felicity. Il l'avait su au moment où elle était entrée dans cette fichue limousine. Il avait simplement trop peur de sa réaction.

\- Elle comprendra, le rassura le garde du corps comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire, mais cette femme comprendra parfaitement la situation.

\- Hmm… On verra, conclut Oliver. J'ai une course à faire en ville. Je prends la moto.

\- Essaye de ne pas te tuer sur la route, répondit simplement Diggle. Je tiens à garder mon poste.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Felicity

**Bonsoir. J'espère que votre journée s'est mieux passée que la mienne.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je vais avoir du mal à tenir mon rythme quotidien cette semaine. Seulement je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous abandonner alors que vous prenez tellement souvent le temps de poster un commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le réveil de Felicity fut bien plus agréable que la veille. Elle n'avait bizarrement qu'une hâte : retourner travailler au palais. D'accord, la présence du Prince y était pour beaucoup. Elle se plaisait à rappeler au monde entier que chaque femme était différente mais au jour d'aujourd'hui elle était également sûre d'une chose : aucune femme ne pouvait résister au charme dévastateur d'Oliver Queen. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir traité les multiples conquêtes du Prince de bimbos sans cervelles. Mais sans même parler d'Oliver, elle était ravie de son nouveau travail. Retrouver ses précieux ordinateurs était émouvant et pouvoir s'occuper d'une installation toute entière en ayant carte blanche était très exaltant. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé une idée géniale qui rendrait la Princesse Thea très heureuse.

\- Felicity, certaines personnes dorment à cette heure-ci tu sais, maugréa Cisco de l'autre côté de son écran.

\- Je sais, oui. Heureusement que tu n'en fais pas partie, sourit la jeune femme en prenant une gorgée de café. Tu es déjà à S.T.A.R. Labs ?

\- Je ne suis en fait pas rentré. Wells a pété un câble et veut avancer le lancement de l'accélérateur de particules, répondit Cisco. Tu ne veux pas me donner un peu de ton café ?

\- Quand tu auras inventé un téléporteur. Caitlin est là aussi ?

\- Non, la lâche m'a abandonnée à 3h, gémit l'ingénieur.

\- Peut-être oui, mais j'ai bien mieux dormi que toi, lança la voix de Caitlin à l'arrière. Tu ronflais sur ton bureau quand je suis arrivée, crétin ! Salut Lissy !

\- Hey ! Ça tombe que vous soyez là tous les deux, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, annonça fièrement la IT girl.

\- Dans un stand à churros ? se moqua Cisco s'attirant un coup de Caitlin.

\- Directrice informatique pour la famille royale. Je travaille au palais.

Les mâchoires de ses amis se décrochèrent. Ils se regardèrent, revinrent à elle, se regardèrent à nouveau. Felicity vit même Cisco se décaler et taper rapidement sur un deuxième clavier sûrement pour vérifier l'information.

\- J'ai signé mon contrat hier, je doute que tu trouves quoi que ce soit sur internet. Et encore moins dans les fichiers du palais puisque c'est moi qui suis chargée de leur sécurité, le prévint Felicity avec un grand sourire.

\- Lissy c'est génial ! Mais… J'ai une question de la plus haute importance, déclara Caitlin avec un air sérieux qui n'atteint pas du tout ses yeux. Il t'a embauché avant ou après que tu l'aies charmé avec tes lèvres sucrées ?

\- Cisco, tu as encore ton super prototype de connexion à très haut débit par satellite ? éluda Felicity pour poser la question qui la tracassait depuis la veille.

\- Ahah ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas nous appeler si tôt rien que pour dire bonjour, accusa Cisco. Tu t'intéresses qu'au FlashSat !

\- FlashSat ? Je croyais c'était le Supersurfeur ? demanda Caitlin surprise.

\- Non, c'était beaucoup trop réducteur, expliqua Cisco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Felicity fut quelque peu gênée. Cisco avait longuement travaillé sur FlashSat et c'était son seul prototype. Le lui arracher pour l'offrir à ses nouveaux employeurs était peut-être trop lui demander.

\- Le palais n'a absolument aucune connexion au réseau. Enfin ils ont en une, qui passe par le câble téléphonique qui doit dater des années 60. C'en est presque dangereux. Je ne peux pas faire creuser des tranchées dans le jardin royal. Et je ne peux pas non plus faire installer des pilonnes. J'ai vu des paraboles sur l'une des tours, je n'ai d'ailleurs absolument aucune idée d'à quoi elles leur servent vu les installations, mais ça m'a fait pensé à… argumenta la jeune femme.

\- FlashSat ! Tu veux installer FlashSat dans la demeure royale ! cria Cisco sans que Felicity ne sache s'il était excité ou énervé.

\- Oui. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils te l'achèteront à un très bon prix. Et on pourra le mettre à l'épreuve pour la version numéro deux.

\- Je te l'envoie par coursier ! répondit Cisco extatique, il dansait quasiment sur sa chaise. Une de mes inventions au château ! Je vais devenir l'ingénieur le plus connu de tout l'Etat !

Caitlin leva les yeux au ciel. Cisco pouvait redevenir un véritable gamin quand il était excité.

\- Au risque de te décevoir, je crains que le Dr. Wells ne te vole le titre avec son accélérateur, le prévint-elle.

\- Oui et d'ailleurs il sera incroyablement en colère si vous prenez du retard, gronda la voix du dit-docteur en arrière fond. Bonjour Felicity.

\- Bonjour, Dr. Wells, ravie de voir que vous allez bien, répondit la IT girl mais le docteur semblait être déjà retourné à ses travaux.

Il dû faire un quelconque signe à Cisco car l'ingénieur se leva subitement pour se précipiter vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de faire un vague signe de la main à Felicity pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Je crois que Barry est en congé en ce moment. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te l'apporter, informa Caitlin.

\- J'en serais très heureuse aussi. Passe une bonne journée Cait', et remercie Cisco pour moi. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

\- Je trouve aussi, oui, se vanta la brune avec un grand sourire. Ne nous oublie pas pour les grandes réceptions quand tu deviendras reine. J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer à la princesse.

Felicity ria de bon cœur avant de couper la conversation. Elle avait réussi à trouver une solution qui ravirait, elle en était sûre, la Princesse Thea. Cette journée avait magnifiquement bien commencé. Elle termina son café, se prépara et s'apprêta à partir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa tablette pour regarder les informations du jour. Elle avait programmé il y a longtemps, un algorithme qui faisait le tri dans les nouvelles pour lui présenter les plus importantes. Parmi celles du jour, il y avait un article sur une mystérieuse donation effectuée au Glades Memorial Hospital.

Elle arriva rapidement devant les portes du palais. Les gardes la laissèrent entrer sans problème, ils l'avaient vu la veille et elle présenta un pass que lui avait donné John. Elle emprunta l'entrée des domestiques. Elle ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise pour passer par la grande porte. Elle se précipita vers le local de sécurité, espérant l'y trouvé avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose sans elle. Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsqu'elle tomba à nouveau nez-à-nez avec le Prince.

\- Bon sang ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un T-shirt, s'exclama-t-elle, en tentant, vainement, de réduire les battements de son cœur.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda Oliver en éludant la question rhétorique de la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Vous ! Vous m'avez menti ! s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant toute sa colère.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? s'énerva à son tour le Prince qui n'aimait pas être accusé de mensonge surtout une femme à qui il avait mis un point d'honneur de ne jamais mentir.

\- Le Glades Memorial Hospital vient de recevoir une très généreuse donation anonyme. Ou plus précisément, le directeur de l'hôpital à découvert une enveloppe contenant près de 50 000 dollars accroché à son mur avec une flèche. Une flèche ! Vous êtes complètement cinglé, soit dit en passant. Utiliser le blason familial comme signature, vous parlez d'une discrétion. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Quand vous m'avez dit, hier soir, que vous vous chargeriez du problème je pensais que ça voulait dire dénoncer la fraude. Et non utiliser les fonds royaux pour la camoufler ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Felicity, je vais vous expliquer, tenta de la calmer Oliver qui avait soudain perdu toute irritation face aux explications de la jeune femme.

\- Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, j'ai très bien compris, continua la It girl sans perdre sa véhémence. J'ai remonté la piste de l'argent. A la base je comptais aider la police que vous auriez prévenue ! J'ai découvert que c'était le conseiller Blood qui détourne l'argent. Tu parles d'un conseiller honnête et à l'écoute des problèmes de ses habitants, quel hypocrite. Or le conseiller siège à la chambre qui va bientôt vous couronner !

\- Il… Quoi ? Sebastian Blood ?

Felicity allait lui cracher au visage qu'il n'avait pas à la prendre pour une idiote en niant toute l'histoire mais le Prince paraissait si sincèrement surpris qu'elle perdit toute assurance. Il n'empêchait qu'il lui avait menti. Même s'il n'essayait pas de couvrir Blood, il devait forcément couvrir quelqu'un, sinon il aurait prévenu la police et n'aurait pas eu à dilapider les comptes de sa famille.

Oliver se passa une main sur le visage. Il paraissait soudain incroyablement las et vulnérable. Le cœur de Felicity s'emballa une nouvelle fois. Elle se réprimanda. Elle était toujours en colère, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son corps réagir n'importe comment.

\- Felicity…Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de couvrir les crimes du conseiller Blood. Et je vais tout vous expliquer mais vous devez me promettre que, quel que soit votre jugement, vous garderez tout cela pour vous.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait en signant mon contrat d'embauche, fit remarquer Felicity acerbe.

Oliver lui jeta un regard étonné mais ne dit rien. Il ne devait même pas être au courant pour le contrat, à croire qu'il pensait qu'un simple « je vous embauche » suffisait.

\- Ce n'est pas Sebastian Blood que j'essayai de couvrir mais ma famille. Mon père a trempé dans des affaires louches avant de mourir. Il a mis en place des arnaques et à même passer des contrats avec des clans mafieux que ce soit à Starling ou dans le reste du monde. Vous avez découvert que l'arnaque de l'hôpital était encore en cours, je pensais que l'argent était détournait sur les comptes de ma famille.

\- Et on aurait mis en cause Sa Majesté la Reine, compléta Felicity qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Elle n'ait même pas au courant des sombres affaires de mon père.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Oliver

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voila voila, j'ai fini mes partiels, donc comme promis je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard et de vous poster tous les chapitres manquants entre aujourd'hui et demain. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien de cette semaine. Elle a vraiment été épuisante.**

 **Bon week-end, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oliver plongea son regard de celui de la jeune femme et su, peut-être même avant elle, qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

\- Je suis désolée. Vous avez toujours fait preuve d'honnêteté avec moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous accusez d'avoir menti, s'excusa la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, parce que je vous ai effectivement menti. Au moins par omission. Mais j'avais visiblement largement sous-estimée votre perspicacité et votre sens de la déduction, rajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il attendit une réaction de la jeune femme mais celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées soudainement. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de changer d'avis et que finalement elle finirait par décider qu'il était aussi corrompu que son père et qu'elle ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Sûrement un courant d'air, il avait quitté la salle de musculation immédiatement lorsqu'il avait entendu les talons de la IT girl claquer vers le local de sécurité. Il avait une demande importante à lui faire, se souvint-il.

\- Felicity ? appela-t-il.

La jeune femme était si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne répondit qu'un simple « hmm » sans pour autant revenir à elle. Il déposa alors une main inquiète sur son épaule. Elle n'était pas en train de faire une attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement la jeune femme sursauta, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, elle rougit violemment.

\- Pardon, vous muscliez ? euh disiez ? interrogea-t-elle en rougissant plus encore.

Un très large sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Oliver. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait tellement déconcentré la jeune femme et il en était, il fallait bien l'avouer, plutôt fier. Cinq ans perdu sur une île n'aurait pu changer cette part de sa personnalité après tout.

\- Je m'occuperai du conseiller Blood, promit-il

\- Vous devriez éviter la police, si votre famille est impliquée. Je veux dire, je sais bien que vous n'avez pas besoin de faire campagne pour accéder au trône, mais il serait dommage que votre couronnement soit gâché par un scandale médiatique.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus mentir à ma ville, maugréa Oliver

\- Disons que vous remettez la vérité à plus tard. C'est bien ce que vous avez fait avec moi, non ? le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudain

La belle blonde ouvrit la bouche, avant de la referma et de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait quelque chose de mignon quand elle réfléchissait, se dit Oliver avant de se mettre une claque mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Il faut que vous arrêtiez de faire ça, gronda la jeune IT girl. Eluder des conversations sérieuses pour poser des aussi aberrantes et ambiguës.

\- Je ne…

\- Si vous le faites. En permanence, accusa-t-elle. Je pensais qu'on travaillerait sur les autres dossiers de votre père ce soir.

\- Et nous le ferons. Mais le Conseil organise une soirée pour mon retour et certainement futur couronnement à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper. Sebastian Blood sera présent. Accepteriez-vous de venir pour m'aider à le coincer ? demanda Oliver.

Il tentait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne souhaitait la présence de Felicity que pour résoudre ce problème de corruption et non parce qu'il était absolument certain que la soirée serait moins ennuyante et déprimante avec la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à une soirée officielle ? répéta Felicity, comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi je pourrais vous aider à convaincre Blood d'arrêter de détourner les fonds d'hôpital, fit remarquer Felicity. Et vous ne pensez pas qu'on a échappé au pire avec la photographie du marché de Noël et que ce serait un peu tenter le Diable de vous affichez avec moi à une cérémonie officielle ?

\- A vrai dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle pourrait aider. Mais maintenant qu'il avait émis l'idée, et après y avoir pensé toute la matinée, il refusait l'idée qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas.

\- Quelle photographie ?

\- Celle de CatCo Magazine. Pas la première version avec Thea. La publication « officielle » de Cat Grant, précisa Felicity.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Mais si personne au palais ne lui en avait fait la remarque c'était que la photo ne représentait pas un grand intérêt. Il demanderait quand même à Thea son exemplaire.

\- Nous pourrons arriver séparément, si vraiment les journalistes vous ennuis, proposa le Prince dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Je peux venir accompagnée ?

L'idée même qu'elle vienne avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, lui déplaisait bizarrement. Elle ne serait jamais concentrée sur Blood si elle flirtait pendant la soirée. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas encore accepté de venir et il ne pouvait pas risquer un refus.

\- Avec qui vous voulez, accepta-t-il à contre cœur.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, je serai présente ce soir, Votre Altesse.

\- Bien. Et si nous regardions un de ses fichiers. J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi.

\- Je…euh…ou…

\- Felicity, coupa John Diggle en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il jeta un regard d'abord étonné sur le Prince avant de secouer faiblement la tête, à la fois blasé et amusé. Oliver se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle au fait qu'il soit avec l'informaticienne qui devait lui donné accès aux fichiers de son père.

\- Il y a un gamin au portail d'entrée qui dit avoir rendez-vous avec toi, expliqua John à la jeune femme.

\- Un gamin ?

Etonnée, Felicity se pencha sur les écrans et se connecta aux caméras de l'entrée. Il y avait effectivement un jeune homme qui faisait les cents pas devant les gardes. Il ne semblait pas avoir de camionnette de livraison mais une valise avec lui. Il n'avait pas non plus d'uniforme ou le moindre indice de l'endroit pour lequel il travaillait. Oliver observa la jeune femme. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage faisant briller jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle était magnifique. Et apparemment absolument ravie de son visiteur. Elle remercia John et se précipita vers l'extérieur. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé inviter son petit ami au château ? s'énerva le Prince.

Il la suivit, bien décidé à mettre les points sur les i. Elle était employée au château. Certes, pas une employée comme les autres. Mais il n'était absolument pas professionnel de faire venir ces coups de cœur sur son lieu de travail. John leva les yeux au ciel avant le suivre à son tour. Ça promettait d'être drôle.

\- Tu devrais mettre un pull avant de sortir, rappela simplement le garde du corps.

Oliver s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas la remarque, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler quelque chose lorsqu'il avait arrêté sa séance de musculation en entendant arriver Felicity. Il repassa donc par la salle pour récupérer de quoi se couvrir avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Il ne se souvenait pas que le château était si loin de l'entrée. John avait dû se dire la même chose puisqu'ils rattrapèrent la jeune femme et son invité à mi-chemin. Felicity se jeta dans ses bras et celui-ci la souleva du sol, aussi heureux qu'elle l'était. Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer pour une inexplicable raison avant que la colère ne s'empare vraiment de lui.

Felicity ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de leur présence, trop occupée à parler à son invité. Elle garda cependant le sourire lorsque ce fut le cas. Le gamin, il faisait encore plus jeune que sur la vidéo de surveillance, s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre Altesse, c'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-il sans se relever.

\- Je vous présente Barry Allen, c'est un…

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous travaillez pour moi et que le palais royal n'est pas une attraction pour vos rendez-vous privés ? demanda Oliver en fusillant la jeune femme du regard qui resta sans voix un instant.

Bien, elle y réfléchirait peut-être à deux fois avant de faire visiter son château à son petit-ami à peine sortit du berceau. Oliver ne vit que trop tard l'étincelle de fureur briller dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle donna un coup sur l'épaule du visiteur en lui disant de se relever. Le Prince n'avait même pas encore remarqué que cet idiot était toujours incliné devant lui. Elle s'avança ensuite pour lui faire face, bien plus près que ne l'autorisait la convenance. Si près d'ailleurs qu'Oliver put examiner la perfection de son grain de peau, et il fut pris d'une intense impulsion de la caresser. Il réprimanda cette impulsion de toute la force de sa colère.

\- Barry Allen vient de faire le chemin depuis Central City pour m'amener le prototype qui permettra à votre fichu château d'obtenir une connexion internet digne de ce nom. Je vous interdis de dire ou même de croire que je ne suis pas professionnelle. Et si le fait que Barry soit un ami vous pose problème, et bien…allez vous faire voir, Oliver, admonesta Felicity.

Elle s'empara ensuite du bras de son ami et l'entraina vers le palais d'un pas énervé, sans un regard en arrière. Oliver resta sur place hésitant entre s'énerver contre elle, contre son idiot d'ami ou contre lui-même pour avoir recommencer à agir comme un parfait crétin. Il serra les poings, il aurait bien frappé n'importe quoi en cet instant précis.

\- Et bien on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à oublier ta couronne, fit remarquer Diggle sans prendre la peine de cacher son sourire en coin.

\- Elle… Faire venir un ami au palais, sans autorisation. Elle dépasse clairement les bornes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'entends même pas à quel point ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, répondit John.

\- Elle n'est plus chez Palmer Technologies. Elle travaille au palais. C'est une institution. Elle ne peut pas y faire rentrer qui elle veut, comme ça. Je ne suis pas Ray Palmer, je ne la laisserai pas agir comme elle l'entend pour ses beaux yeux ! hurla Oliver.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a pas entendu ça et ce que tu sous-entendais, réprimanda John. Ça ne te posait pas de problème lorsque ce n'étaient que de simples livreurs. De mon point de vue, ce garçon est également un livreur. C'est son ami et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle a réussi à obtenir ce prototype aussi vite, mais il ne fait que livrer du matériel.

\- Il… Elle… Elle me rend complètement fou, s'acharna le Prince.

\- Oui, je sais, se contenta de dire John en retrouvant son sourire.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Barry-Felicity

Felicity l'entraina à travers les couloirs en fulminant. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi énervée depuis le jour où Cooper lui avait volé son code pour braquer une banque. Elle en était venue à casser la pauvre vaisselle qu'ils avaient. Il espérait que ces pulsions ne la reprendraient pas. La vaisselle du palais devait valoir plus chère que tout son labo au commissariat.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le local de sécurité, elle claqua la porte et s'assis derrière son ordinateur. Bien, ce genre de réaction était un peu plus saine. Du moins pour son porte-monnaie.

Je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça, tenta-t-il pour engager la conversation.

C'est un imbécile, maugréa Felicity. Je fais tout pour lui. Je lui installe un superbe système en un temps record. Je passe mes soirées avec lui, et je ne parle même pas de mes nuits. Je me mets même en quatre pour retrouver ses ex !

Tu passes tes nuits ? Attends, j'ai loupé une étape ? s'étonna Barry.

Quoi ? Non ! Je lui rends service. Et justement, après tout ça, il me reproche encore de trop bien faire mon travail ! s'insurgea Felicity. On ne devrait jamais rencontrer ses héros, ajouta-t-elle soudain plus calme et plus triste.

Barry comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler et qu'elle se réfugiait dans le travail. Il s'en voulait de penser qu'elle semblait plus affectée par cette dispute que par sa rupture avec Ray. Il se garda bien de le dire à haute voix. Il sortit donc le FlashSat de sa valise et le tendit à Felicity.

Vu la configuration et l'emplacement du palais, je pense qu'il va falloir faire quelques modifications, prévint-il

Oui, il va falloir que je fasse des modifications sur les paraboles du palais, et

Trouver un adaptateur, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se sourirent, contents d'être toujours en phase même après tout ce temps. Felicity lui manquait énormément depuis son départ. Elle lui manquait lorsqu'il planchait sur des affaires compliquées, lorsqu'ils allaient faire un karaoké avec Caitlin et Cisco et plus encore lorsqu'il rentrait le soir dans leur ancien loft t le trouvait vide.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle pour l'aider à démonter le chef d'œuvre de leur ami, histoire de voir comment ils pourraient l'adapter aux installations du château. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte du local. Felicity lâcha un grand soupir et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner avant de lancer

Oliver, je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour entendre des pseudo-excuses.

C'est vrai qu'il n'est vraiment pas doué pour les excuses, répondit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Felicity faillit tomber de sa chaise en se relevant face à la Princesse Thea. Barry se releva également et l'aida à tenir en équilibre. Il sentait la nervosité de la jeune femme face à la princesse. Cependant celle-ci semblait nettement plus amusée qu'offensée.

Votre Altesse, je suis désolée, s'excusa la blonde. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Alors mon frère a le droit à un Oliver, mais je dois me contenter d'un « Votre Altesse » ? Je suis déçue, répondit la Princesse avec une moue.

La famille royale était vraiment décontenançante, se dit Barry. Ils semblaient tous à la fois parfaitement conscients de leur position tout en faisant comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il comprenait que sa meilleure amie est un peu du mal à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement de travail.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Princesse Thea ? demanda Felicity, en s'adaptant merveilleusement. Si c'est pour internet, voici le petit joujou qui va vous permettre d'y accéder encore plus rapidement qu'avec une connexion haut débit.

Mon frère a raison, vous êtes extraordinaire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai un petit service à vous demander, avoua la jeune fille.

Ça doit être de famille.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire pour vous ? reprit Barry.

La Princesse était certes, conciliante, il ne fallait pas non plus jouer avec le feu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Felicity faisait exactement pour la famille royale mais il était clair qu'elle tenait à ce travail. Sa seule présence avait déjà mis sa position en danger. La tension qui s'était dégagée entre Felicity et le Prince pendant leur face à face l'avait paralysé. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la colère de sa meilleure amie finisse par la faire renvoyer.

Vous êtes informaticiennes, et vous avez fini le MIT major de promo, vous devez vous y connaitre un minimum en mathématiques et en intégrales ? demanda Thea.

Ingénieur en informatique, mais oui. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'à cause du marché de Noël je n'ai pas eu le temps de me plonger dans les exercices que je dois rendre. Sauf que les chiffres et moi on ne s'entend pas très bien, et il n'y en a pratiquement plus dans ces fichues équations.

Barry dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de rire. Felicity clignait des yeux en regardant la Princesse, pas certaine de si elle était sérieuse ou non. Dire que la jeune femme était surqualifiée pour le job était un doux euphémisme, famille royale ou non. Ils devaient la payer au moins le triple que ce qu'elle gagnait à S.T.A.R. Labs.

Je peux vous aider. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse, se proposa Barry. Mon train de retour n'est qu'à 16h.

Et vous êtes ? demanda Thea.

Barry Allen, c'est un ami. Il m'a livré le petit joujou, présenta Felicity. On va vous aider.

La Princesse guida les deux génies vers l'un des salons du premier étage. Felicity avait d'abord refusé, argumentant qu'elle devait travailler sur le FlashSat. Argument auquel Thea répondit qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire dans le salon. Ils finirent par tomber sur la gouvernante qui accepta de leur rapporter une serviette pour protéger la table en acajou. Ils planchèrent une bonne heure sur les exercices de la Princesse tout en bricolant le FlashSat, jusqu'à ce que la IT girl déclare qu'elle devait vérifier les paraboles et les abandonne.

Alors ? Vous sortez ensembles ? interrogea la Princesse sans aucune gêne.

Barry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on leur posait la question.

Non, pas du tout, répondit-il. Pour tout vous dire, on a essayé mais… on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. C'est comme si on se ressemblait trop.

C'est possible ça ? Je sais bien qu'on dit que les contraires s'attirent mais vous semblez tellement proches tous les deux.

C'est justement ce que fait qu'on ne sera jamais bien ensembles. L'univers repose sur les forces contraires, c'est ce qui créé un équilibre.

A votre sourire, je dirai que vous avez trouvé votre contraire, sourit Thea.

Oui. Elle s'appelle Iris, elle est journaliste.

Barry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rayonner lorsqu'il parlait d'Iris. Elle était merveilleuse et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la chance qu'il avait qu'elle ait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui. Il espérait vraiment que Felicity trouve enfin qu'elle aimerait autant que lui aimait Iris.

Barry, est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ? demanda soudain la Princesse.

Felicity tentait de trouver un escalier, une échelle, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la tour nord où étaient fixées les paraboles. Elle devait absolument les reconfiguraient pour pouvoir se connecter aux satelittes qu'elle utiliserait pour la connexion. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait plutôt l'impression de se perdre dans le labyrinthe qu'était le palais. Et c'était toujours quand elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle n'en trouvait nulle part. Elle s'apprêtait à téléphoner à John pour avoir une indication lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'une des seules personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Lady Rochev, salua-t-elle en espérant ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

C'était évidemment bien trop demandé. La duchesse s'arrêta face à elle avant de la reluquer de haut en bas.

Vous voulez une promotion ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton clairement ironique

Je vous demande pardon ?

Vous n'avez pas réussi à entrer dans son lit hier, alors vous misez sur les tenues vulgaires ?

Les tenues… Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? s'énerva Felicity.

Ce devait être une bonne journée et elle enchainait les disputes et les mauvaises rencontres. Elle commençait légèrement à en avoir marre qu'on l'insulte aujourd'hui. C'est gens se croyaient tout permis, même et surtout d'écraser les autres, pour une simple histoire de titres. Seulement, monarchie ou pas, ils vivaient tous en démocratie. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Parce que vous ne vous trouvez pas vulgaire de vous accrochez au bras du Prince comme à une sangsue dans le seul espoir d'attirer un minimum son attention ?

Je ne vous permets pas, s'offensa Isabel. Vous serez virée avant demain.

Bien, faites donc ça ! En attendant, j'ai du travail, conclu Felicity en la laissant sur place.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si la menace de la duchesse était sérieuse ou si elle avait le moindre pouvoir ici. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien aller se plaindre auprès d'Oliver. Malgré tout sa rancœur contre lui, Felicity était certaine qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien allait pleurer directement sur l'épaule de la Reine. Elle n'aurait alors plus d'autre choix que de partir. Raison de plus pour installer rapidement le FlashSat.

Elle finit par découvrir une porte dissimuler dans le mur qui donnait sur un mince escalier en colimaçon. Elle arriva effectivement en haut de la tour nord. Une fenêtre donnait pile sous les paraboles. Cependant elle n'était pas assez grande pour les atteindre. Soit, elle avait toujours été atteinte de vertige mais en théorie il suffisait qu'elle ne regarde pas vers le bas. Il fallait juste qu'elle monte suffisamment haut pour tourner la parabole. Elle se défit de ses chaussures à talons. Ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se hissa sur le rebord.

Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas.

Tout en s'accrochant au mur d'une main et tendit l'autre vers la parabole. Elle y était presque, il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant. Bien, la parabole tournait doucement mais sûrement. Encore un petit effort. Son pied glissa et la jeune femme se sentit basculer dans le vide avant d'être rattrapée in extremis. Le choc la sonna quelques secondes mais elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse de voir le Prince.

Felicity, tiens-toi bien à moi, ordonna-t-il en la ramenant vers la tour.

Je vous avais imaginé dire ça dans d'autres circonstances, répondit Felicity qui se retrouva dans les bras du Prince.

Elle s'aperçue de ce qu'elle venait de dire face au sourire en coin d'Oliver et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Des circonstances parfaitement platoniques, ajouta-t-elle.

J'imagine, oui, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Ils étaient soudain vraiment très proches. Aussi proches que dans la cour du château mais sans leur colère pour les protéger. Le sourire d'Oliver disparut, tout comme la gêne de la jeune femme. Ils plongèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre, incapables de s'en détacher. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement. Ils s'arrêtèrent leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres, incertains des conséquences mais sachant que cela ne changerait rien.

Une sonnerie retentie brisant la magie de l'instant. Puis un vibreur. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, conscients de ce qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire et détournèrent le regard. Oliver déposa Felicity sur le sol, à son plus grand regret et décrocha son téléphone. Son propre mobile sonna à nouveau et Felicity y découvrit deux messages de Barry. Elle l'aurait maudit sur l'instant si le Prince n'était pas au téléphone comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« On a terminé »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un Bigg Belly Burger ? »

Je dois vous laissez, annonça le Prince.

Oh, oui. Je vais prendre ma pause déjeuner en ville.

Bien. On se voit ce soir ?

Oui, comme je vous l'ai promis.

A ce soir, Felicity.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Oliver

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici encore un chapitre. Je ne crois pas réussir à tenir mon engagement de poster la fin de l'histoire aujourd'hui avec tous les préparatifs pour le réveillon mais je ferai de mon mieux pour en mettre un maximum.**

 **Pour ce qui est de mes partiels, disons qu'ils sont terminés et qu'on verra bien les résultats.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant et que j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir pour ces postes aléatoires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oliver attendait dans le grand hall que sa mère et sa sœur ne soient enfin prêtes. Elles avaient cette habitude, propre aux femmes, de mettre des heures pour se préparer et d'arriver toujours quelques minutes seulement, c'était un timing précis, en retard à leurs soirées. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de toutes car une femme descendit les escaliers, un large sourire sur le visage, dans une longue robe fuseau noire. Le Prince se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait se déplacer avec tant la jupe semblait serrée.

\- Oliver ! Tu es très élégant, complimenta Isabel.

\- Tu l'es également, répondit Oliver par politesse. Aurais-tu croisé ma mère ou ma sœur ? Nous allons vraiment finir en retard.

\- Vous êtes les vedettes de la soirée. Elle ne commencera qu'avec vous, il n'y a donc pas de retard qui tienne, expliqua la brune.

\- Peut-être mais ces gens viennent pour nous, il serait terriblement impoli de les faire attendre.

Isabel lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Elle avait l'agaçante habitude de toujours poser une main sur lui comme s'il lui appartenait. Le sourire de la jeune femme lui parut soudain incroyablement faux. Il n'avait pas l'espièglerie de ceux de Théa, la douceur de ceux de sa mère et il ne rayonnait pas comme ceux de Felicity.

\- Non, je ne les ai pas vues. Je me disais par contre, que je pourrais t'accompagner à cette soirée. Le Prince Oliver arrivant sans personne à son bras, cela risque de créer un véritable choc dans l'assistance, proposa Rochev.

\- Cela s'est déjà produit par le passer et je t'assure que personne n'en a été ébranlé. Mais si cela peut te rassurer j'ai déjà une cavalière que je retrouverai sur place.

\- Alors tu aimes vraiment les jupes trop courtes, railla Isabel en enlevant sa main.

\- Je te demande, pardon ? s'étonna Oliver certain qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

\- Ta blondasse. C'est elle ta cavalière, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a finalement réussi à t'attraper dans ses filets, cracha Isabel.

Oliver vit rouge et l'aurait bien étouffé avec son fiel. Mais il était toujours Prince et futur roi, Isabel était toujours la pupille du Duc et leur invitée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus salir son smoking en explosant sa petite tête hautaine contre un mur, ils étaient déjà en retard. Aussi se força-t-il au calme et répondit d'un ton glacial.

\- Felicity n'est pas ma cavalière –il n'avouerait jamais qu'elle avait refusé-, et je t'interdis de l'insulter elle ou n'importe lequel de mes employés. Si tu recommences, invitée ou non, pupille du Duc ou pas, tu devras trouver un autre endroit pour dormir. Et comme tu as dû le remarquer, la route pour la ville est assez longue.

Le Prince eut le bonheur de voir la jeune femme pâlir légèrement sous ses menaces. Cependant, elle était, comme toutes personnes de la haute société, capable d'afficher un masque d'une indifférence stoïque en quelques secondes.

Il entendit les pas des femmes Queen arrivaient vers eux, il reprit donc d'un ton tout aussi faussement enjoué.

\- Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas laisser ton tuteur arrivé seul à la réception.

\- Le Duc de Guggenheim n'est pas encore prêt ? demanda la Reine.

\- Si, Votre Majesté, il m'attend à la voiture, répondit Isabel en laissant un regard furibond à Oliver. On se retrouve donc à l'Hôtel de Ville.

Elle disparut bien plus vite que sa robe ne l'aurait laissé penser mais bien moins furieusement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout cette femme, commenta Thea ce qui arracha un sourire à son frère et même, fait remarquable, à sa mère.

\- La question n'est pas de l'aimer ou non, répondit la Reine. La question est d'éviter d'en faire une ennemie.

Elle termina sa phrase le regard fixé sur son fils, bien consciente qu'il était déjà peut-être trop tard.

Oliver était plus qu'heureux que sa sœur soit à ses côtés en cet instant précis. La cérémonie étant donnée en son honneur, merci pour le cadeau, il était obligé de faire le piquet à l'entrée pour saluer toutes les personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié, et n'appréciait pas la moitié de l'autre moitié. Thea, en bonne Princesse et adorable sœur, était à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et lui rappeler discrètement le rôle de chacun pendant que la Reine-mère les saluait un peu plus loin.

\- Depuis quand Sara était-elle rentrée ? demanda soudain la Princesse en jetant un œil à la jeune femme qui riait avec son cavalier.

\- Cette après-midi. Elle m'a appelé de l'aéroport pour me prévenir de son retour et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Donc Sara est bien ta protection contre Isabel, ria Thea.

\- Elle me sauve la vie, confirma Oliver. Et ton cavalier ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Il a volé mon sac.

Thea fut sauvé par l'arrivée de deux membres du Conseils qu'elle s'appliqua à saluer dans les formes, le temps que la colère de son frère se soit légèrement calmée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il m'a promis de ne toucher à rien ce soir, se moqua la Princesse en sachant pertinemment que son frère se fichait totalement que son cavalier vole quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Comment est-il passé de délinquant à cavalier officiel de la Princesse Queen ? demanda Oliver en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Je l'ai rencontré à l'orphelinat hier et il m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas avec des paparazzis. Nous nous sommes expliqués. Roy n'est pas un mauvais garçon, Ollie. Il est juste un peu perdu.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je pensais que les mauvais garçons étaient justement ceux qui plaisaient aux filles, déclara une voix moqueuse.

Un grand brun se tenait devant eux, tout sourire dans un magnifique smoking taillé sur mesure. Il y avait un air de famille inratable sur ses traits.

\- Ronnie ? s'étonna Thea face à son cousin qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

\- En chair et en os, s'exclama le jeune homme en donnant une accolade à son cousin royal.

\- Content de te voir aussi Ronald, répondit Oliver réellement content de revoir le jeune homme.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, s'exclama la jeune fille. Je te sauterai bien dans les bras, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très convenable.

\- Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes des convenances Speedy ? demanda le brun en enlaçant sa cousine. D'ailleurs, depuis quand vous souciez vous des convenances ? Ronald, sérieusement Ollie ?

Ronnie était le neveu de leur mère. Il avait toujours était proche des deux enfants Queen, ayant le même âge qu'Oliver. Cependant il était également un petit génie et avait décidé de faire passer ses études avant toutes obligations familiales. Il était maintenant titulaire en ingénierie des structures et heureux de son travail.

\- Depuis qu'apparemment j'hériterai de la couronne avant la nouvelle année, maugréa Oliver.

\- Oui, j'ai appris ça. C'est même pour ça que je suis là, je me suis dit qu'un peu de soutien en plus ne ferait pas de mal, expliqua Ronnie.

Oliver remercia son cousin qui resta à leur côté pour saluer les invités. La soirée promettait d'être interminable mais avec sa sœur, Sara et maintenant Ronnie à ses côtés, elle serait peut-être un peu moins épouvantable. Cependant il manquait toujours quelqu'un, et Oliver commençait à désespérer de la voir arriver.

\- Ca y'est, je crois que je suis amoureux, déclara Ronnie d'un ton presque sérieux.

Les Queen étonnés se retournèrent vers lui avant de se tourner vers l'objet de ses attentions. Felicity passait enfin la porte dans une magnifique robe rouge. Elle avait laissé tomber ses lunettes, dévoilant ses merveilleux yeux bleus. Elle avait aussi abandonné sa queue de cheval pour laisser ses cheveux blonds cascader sur son épaule. Oliver en fut si subjugué qu'il ne vit pas immédiatement la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- Bah dis donc, Felicity est vraiment super jolie ce soir, fit remarquer Thea, comme si son frère ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué.

\- Felicity ? demanda Ronnie. C'est le nom de cet ange tombé du ciel ?

Oliver serra les dents à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire. Ronald était là pour le soutenir ou pour draguer ses employées ?

\- Vos Altesses, salua Felicity. Je vous présente Caitlin Snow, ma meilleure amie. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème comme vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais venir avec qui je voulais.

\- Absolument aucun problème, vous auriez eu tort de nous priver d'une telle beauté, répondit Ronnie sans quitter Caitlin des yeux. Ronnie Raymond, pour vous servir mademoiselle.

Caitlin rougit instantanément sous les compliments du jeune homme. Elle était effectivement assez mignonne dans sa robe prune, se dit Oliver, mais elle faisait pâle figure devant Felicity. Et lui qui avait pensé toute la journée à la façon dont il devait s'excuser pour son attitude envers le gamin qu'il pensait voir ce soir. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Felicity arrive aux côtés d'une femme. Soudain, un immense soulagement s'empara de lui, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment de quoi il était si soulager.

\- Felicity tu es absolument ravissante, complimenta Thea puisque son frère avait apparemment décidé de rester muet.

\- Vous êtes très belle aussi, Princesse Thea, remercia la jeune femme.

\- Bien, je pense que nous avons salué assez de monde pour ce soir, annonça Oliver. Allons faire semblant de profiter de la fête.

Ils quittèrent tous les quatre le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre la salle de réception ainsi que Sara et Roy. Les deux semblaient d'ailleurs très bien s'entendre. Le jeune homme offrit une flûte à sa cavalière, sous le regard noir de son frère.

\- Allons, Ollie, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais bu avant la majorité, défendit Sara.

\- Réflexe de grand frère, je pense. Pas que je sache vraiment ce que c'est, vu que je suis fille unique, mais dans la théorie je crois que ça ressemble à ça, intervint Felicity.

\- Je crois bien que ça doit être ça, rit Sara. Sara Lance, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main à Felicity.

\- Felicity Smoak. Je sais qui vous êtes, c'est moi qui vous ai retrouvée. Je crois que je vais pouvoir inscrire « chargée personnelle des recherches internet d'Oliver Queen » sur mon CV, déclara la IT girl faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

Oliver aperçut John à fond de la salle lui faisant signe qu'il avait repéré Blood.

\- D'ailleurs, nous allons devoir vous laisser un petit instant. J'ai une affaire importante à régler avec mon assistante personnelle, déclara Oliver.

Felicity comprit le message et chercha John des yeux. Elle s'excusa auprès de Caitlin qui semblait en très bonne compagnie et se dirigea vers le garde du corps.

Oliver se pencha vers Sara pour lui souhaiter bon courage et s'excuser de son absence. Il avait promis de rester à ses côtés pour ses retrouvailles avec sa famille mais il devait absolument arrêter Blood. Sara étant Sara, elle ne lui en voulu pas de s'éclipser et lui assura que tout irait bien jusqu'à son retour. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que les choses se compliquèrent.

\- Dites moi que c'est une blague, ragea Laurel en faisant face à Oliver et sa sœur. Tu m'as assuré que tu ne savais pas où elle était. Et toi ! Tu ne donnes de nouvelles à personne pendant cinq ans et je te retrouve à une soirée, au bras de mon ex, exactement comme quand tu es partie.

\- Laurel… essaya de calmer sa petite sœur

\- Non, il n'y a pas de Laurel. Vous êtes tous les deux des enfoirés d'égoïstes et menteurs !

\- S'il te plait, Laurel, laisse-moi t'expliquer, supplia Sara

\- Non, rétorqua la brune en prenant la coupe de champagne des mains de sa sœur pour l'avaler cul-sec. Tu n'avais rien à dire pendant cinq ans, je ne veux plus t'entendre maintenant.

\- Laurel, c'est important, laisse la parler. Elle est rentrée pour ça, tenta d'intervenir Oliver mais l'avocate le fusilla du regard avant de leur tourner le dos.

\- Va t'occuper de ton histoire avec Felicity. Je m'occupe de ma sœur, annonça Sara.

Il la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue, lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible et se précipita vers sa IT girl.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Felicity

Felicity discutait avec John de la meilleure tactique à employer pour coincer le conseiller Blood. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de le dénoncer aux autorités car ils étaient certains que Blood parlerait des malversations du Roi Robert. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient non plus se contenter de lui dire qu'ils étaient au courant et le laisser continuer. Surtout maintenant qu'Oliver s'était mis en tête de rembourser l'argent voler avec ses fonds personnels.

Felicity proposa de tout simplement vider les comptes du conseiller. C'était loin d'être légal, c'est sûr, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire appel à la voie légale. John était contre. Pas qu'il considère que le conseiller ne méritait pas de finir à la rue. S'attaquer à un hôpital, et un hôpital public déjà en manque d'argent qui plus est, était vraiment un coup bas. Non, il refusait que la jeune femme s'implique autant et prenne des risques dans cette histoire. Il était de plus persuader qu'Oliver serait d'accord avec lui pour une fois.

\- Et s'il te dénonce, tu iras en prison, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Seulement s'il arrive à le prouver. Et, sans paraitre prétentieuse, il va avoir beaucoup de mal à le faire, contra Felicity.

\- Mais il y a toujours un risque. On ne te laissera pas le prendre. Oliver est déjà très reconnaissant de ce que tu fais déjà, on ne peut pas t'en demander plus, lui assura le chef de la sécurité.

\- Vous ne me le demandez pas, je le propose. Je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je risque et je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Et pour ce qui est du Prince, je t'avouerai que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre ce qu'il veut ou non.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je crois qu'il a lui-même beaucoup de mal à savoir, la rassura John. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour ça.

Felicity n'était pas certaine de ce à quoi faisait référence Diggle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus ample explication car le principal intéressé daigna enfin se montrer.

\- Vous avez un plan d'attaque ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je le prends entre quatre yeux et je lui fais peur jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne l'idée de recommencer, dit Oliver.

\- Un plan réaliste, je veux dire, répéta l'informaticienne.

\- On improvisera, assura le Prince en se dirigeant vers leur cible.

Felicity jeta un regard implorant à John, persuadée qu'il y avait plus que de l'improvisation dans la démarche du Prince mais il se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule. Génial. Et il trouvait son propre plan risqué ?

Ils se précipitèrent à la suite d'Oliver qui avait déjà atteint le conseiller.

\- Conseiller Blood ?

\- Votre Altesse Royale, c'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer. Ce que votre famille fait pour mon quartier est vraiment exceptionnel, bava le conseiller.

\- Oui, nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons pour améliorer la vie de tous les habitants de Starling City, répondit le Prince avec son sourire de convenance.

\- Et vous le faites admirablement, ajouta une femme au bras d'un des conseillers.

\- A ce propos j'aimerai vous parler d'un projet que j'ai imaginé pour les Glades, annonça Oliver. Serait-il possible de discuter dans un endroit un peu plus calme ?

Sebastian Blood parut étonné mais il reprit vite son attitude politicienne et guida Oliver jusqu'à son bureau au premier étage. Il s'interrogea sur la présence de l'équipe du Prince autant que Felicity sur la montagne de muscle qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Mon garde du corps, précisa le conseiller. J'ai beau adorer mon quartier, je n'oublie pas qu'il peut être dangereux de s'y promener pour un homme de ma position.

\- Et voici mon chef de la sécurité et mon…assistante, présenta Oliver.

Il attendit que Blood referme la porte avant de lui faire ça.

\- Je vous serre quelque chose ? demanda le conseiller

\- Non, merci, je crois avoir assez bu pour la soirée.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une assez bonne tolérance à l'alcool. Et j'ai un whisky de trente d'âge absolument irrésistible, insinua Sebastian.

\- J'imagine que la bouteille a dû vous coûter très chère. Vous l'avez payé avec l'argent du Glades Memorial ? attaqua le Prince.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Mais ce sont des accusations assez graves, même pour un membre de la famille royale, et surtout pour un futur souverain, répondit le conseiller.

Il était d'un calme impérial qui agaça Felicity. Cet homme avait volé l'argent de malades pour s'acheter une stupide bouteille de whisky et il trouvait encore le moyen de se moquer d'eux.

\- Nous avons des preuves, monsieur Blood. Vous avez laissé des traces assez énormes sur votre passage, comme déposer la somme exacte que vous avez volée sur votre compte, le lendemain de la fraude. J'ose espérer que vous êtes capables de choses un peu plus intelligentes, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez démissionner de votre poste de conseiller et partir très loin de ma ville, monsieur Blood, menaça Oliver. Ou je vous promets que vous le regretterez.

\- Ce sont des menaces ? ria le conseiller.

\- Non, c'est une promesse.

\- Et qui m'a proposé cet arrangement à votre avis ? Qui m'a fait élire au poste de conseiller, se moqua Blood. Si je tombe, vous tomberez avec moi.

Oliver perdit toute patience et attrapa le conseiller par le col. Il le secoua avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Je vous déconseille de vous attaquer à ma famille, Sebastian. Vous avez trahi cette ville de votre propre chef, il est temps d'en assumer les conséquences. Si vous vous attaquez à nous, je vous jure que je vous tuerai.

Felicity était paralysée par la rage qui ressortait du Prince. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la colère à laquelle elle avait fait face le matin même. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue chez lui. Elle était persuadée qu'il était réellement capable de tuer le conseiller. Elle était même certaine qu'il était capable de le faire à mains nues dans l'instant.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer la montagne de muscles. Diggle lui fit face mais il était clair que la situation était en train de leur échapper. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide. Elle se précipita dans les couloirs de l'Hôtel de Ville en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle pouvait effacer toutes traces informatiques de l'implication de la famille royale dans l'histoire. Seulement elle ne pouvait rien faire contre des témoignages directs. Bien sûr, Oliver pouvait toujours leur raconter la vérité, mais les faits ne joueraient pas vraiment en sa faveur dans la situation présente.

Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée et s'apprêtait à chercher de l'aide auprès des gardes à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation plutôt véhémente.

\- Donc tu vas me faire croire que tu as refusé de nous parler pendant cinq ans pour une stupide histoire de cœur ?

\- Laurel, cette histoire n'a rien de stupide ! Et vu ta réaction, on peut comprendre que j'ai préféré m'enfuir plutôt que de tout vous dire ! se révolta Sara.

\- Elle a enlevé maman, cria à son tour Laurel.

\- C'était un malentendu, elle voulait simplement lui parler. Elle m'avait demandé de partir avec elle mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser, je n'osais même pas vous dire que je sortais avec elle. Papa était bien trop en colère contre son père.

\- Evidemment, c'est un assassin ! explosa Laurel

\- Mais Nyssa n'est pas son père, Laurel ! Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre ça. Je lui ai dit que nos familles ne nous laisseraient jamais être ensembles et ça lui a brisé le cœur. Elle voulait simplement essayer de mettre maman de notre côté.

\- Ah, en la kidnappant ? Super idée ! Effectivement, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à son père ! ironisa la brune.

\- Elle est partie sans moi et ça m'a brisé moi aussi. Et vous, vous étiez trop obstinez à tous mettre sur le dos de sa famille pour vous en rendre compte ! continua Sara les larmes aux yeux. Alors quand Oliver m'a proposé de partir en Europe avec lui, j'ai accepté.

\- Et tu t'es barrée avec mon copain ! Et tu t'attends à ce que je te pardonne, ça ?

\- Bon sang, Laurel ! J'étais une couverture pour lui, on n'a jamais été véritablement ensemble ! On ne l'est toujours pas aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de lui, et lui m'a ouvert une porte de sortie et après il a eu besoin de moi lors de la mort de son père.

\- C'est de moi qui aurais dû avoir besoin, pleura à son tour Laurel.

\- Et je n'ai pas cessé de lui répéter, mais il était trop brisé et têtu pour m'écouter. Comme il ne voulait rien entendre, je suis partie. Et j'ai retrouvé Nyssa.

\- Et tu es restée là-bas avec elle en nous oubliant complètement, railla Laurel en séchant ses larmes.

\- Vu ta réaction, j'aurai mieux fait d'y rester. Oliver m'a dit que tu me cherchais et que tu tenais à me voir, que tu avais besoin de moi. Je commence à croire qu'il m'a menti.

La grande avocate ne savait soudainement plus quoi dire. Le cerveau de Felicity s'accéléra. Laurel était substitut du procureur. Elle avait une place plutôt importante au sein du palais de Justice. Elle n'était pas en excellent terme avec Oliver en ce moment, mais il lui avait quand même ramené sa sœur. Bon elle ne semblait pas non plus exactement ravie de la voir. Mais, bon sang, elle pouvait bien faire l'effort de laisser sa rancœur de côté quelques instants pour aider la monarchie, non ?

\- Felicity ? s'étonna Sara en la voyant dévaler accourir vers elles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Enfin plus précisément, Oliver a besoin d'un coup de main.

Elle vit Laurel tiquer lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom du Prince. Bon, ça pouvait devenir vraiment compliqué mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, Sara était de leur côté, non ?

\- Il a des ennuis avec une espèce d'ordure de conseiller.

\- John n'est pas…

\- Si, il est avec lui. Et ce n'est pas tellement la bagarre qui m'inquiète, bien qu'il y ait une espèce de monstre sûrement shooté aux stéroïdes dans l'histoire. Le conseiller Blood est un escroc qui détourne des fonds du Glades Memorial. On a réussi à le coincer mais disons qu'ils possèdent des informations qui peuvent s'avérer assez dangereuses pour les Queen.

L'image de l'énorme pavé que représentait son contrat de travail s'afficha alors dans l'esprit de Felicity, notamment la clause de confidentialité qui lui promettait de la mettre sur la paille même si elle gagnait au loto et sur des dizaines de génération. Mais pour l'instant, l'important était d'arrêter Blood.

\- Notre père est le chef de la police. Il peut sûrement faire quelque chose, annonça Sara.

\- Je sais. C'est un peu pour ça que je vous en parle. Et aussi parce que Laurel travaille pour le procureur.

\- Vous savez que ce que vous proposez n'est pas très moral. On peut savoir ce que sont ces informations dangereuses ? demanda Laurel.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais si on pouvait se dépêcher, avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'entretuer là-haut.

Sara prit Felicity et sa sœur par la main et les entraina à travers la foule dans la salle de réception. Evidemment son père se trouvait près du bar, mais avec un verre d'eau à la main. Verre qui vint exploser sur le sol lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

\- Papa, salua Sara, ému de revoir son père après tout ce temps.

\- Sa…Sara ? C'est vraiment toi ? balbutia Quentin Lance.

\- Ecoute, papa, on sait que c'est un choc pour toi de la revoir et on t'expliquera tout, mais pour l'instant on a besoin du chef de la police, annonça Laurel qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Felicity-Oliver

**Bonjour,**

 **Joyeux Noël en retard. Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien poster hier, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Pour me faire pardonner voici le chapitre 23 en entier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents. Je n'ai clairement pas respecté mon calendrier et je ne suis pas certaine que les deux derniers chapitres me suffisent pour cloturer cette fiction mais sait-on jamais.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et bien profitez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au final les choses ne s'étaient pas trop mal passées. Oliver n'avait pas encore tué Blood lorsque Quentin Lance et les policiers de faction étaient entrés dans le bureau. Diggle avait réussi à maitriser la montagne de muscle « le muscle ce n'est pas le plus important dans un combat » avait-il confié à Felicity alors qu'ils attendaient qu'on prenne leur déposition au commissariat. Ils avaient arrêté Blood avec le plus de discrétion possible et avait laissé le temps à Oliver de s'excuser auprès de l'assemblée et de sa mère, et à Felicity de laisser les clés de son appartement à Caitlin, avant de tous les embarquer pour le commissariat.

Laurel avait joué de son influence au bureau du procureur pour couvrir les intrications de la famille d'Oliver dans l'histoire. Elle était sans doute encore en colère contre lui, mais semblait un peu plus prête à lui pardonner depuis son explication avec sa sœur. Le chef de la police avait eu un peu plus de mal à se faire à la situation. Il ne savait plus s'il devait encore en vouloir au Prince pour avoir éloignée sa plus jeune fille de lui ou s'il devait le remercier pour la lui avoir rendue. Les Lance avaient pour autant, étaient des plus professionnels, en arrêtant Sebastian Blood tout en protégeant la famille royale du scandale. Ils étaient évident pour eux que les actions du Roi Robert ne devaient pas punir sa descendance, surtout après qu'Oliver leur ai expliqué qu'il tentait de réparer les torts de son père.

Néanmoins, tout ne s'était pas forcément merveilleusement bien passé à la sortie du commissariat. Felicity savait qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade et qu'elle risquait même de se faire renvoyer. Elle s'y était préparé toute la soirée. Même l'interrogatoire du chef Lance ne lui avait pas fait aussi peur.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas une criminelle endurcie, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas une criminelle, avait-elle répondu sûre d'elle._

\- _Et le piratage qui vous a permis d'obtenir les preuves contre Sebastian Blood, vous appelez ça comment ?_

\- _Un hobby ?_

Mais faire face à Oliver l'avait réellement effrayée. Elle n'avait pas peur du Prince lui-même, même après le déchainement de violence dont elle avait été témoin. Elle savait qu'Oliver était un homme juste et bon. C'était justement cette partie qui l'avait terrifiée. Elle avait trahi son secret et voir la déception dans ses yeux l'avait glacé jusqu'aux os.

Il avait hurlé bien sûr. Elle n'était pas en droit de divulguer son secret, bien que techniquement elle ne l'ait pas fait. Elle l'avait juste insinué. Cependant, elle frissonnait trop pour en faire la remarque à ce moment-là. Diggle l'avait défendu, argumentant qu'avec son caractère impulsif, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en impliquant Laurel. Oliver était parti furieux mais il ne l'avait pas renvoyée, et elle considérait que c'était une victoire.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta vie ici est bien mouvementée depuis que tu travailles au château, fit remarquer Caitlin en sortant Felicity de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, confirma Felicity en somnolant devant son mug de café.

\- Tu dois vraiment y aller aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas le droit à un jour de repos ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Non, je dois voir…comment il va et s'il m'en veut toujours, grimaça Felicity.

\- Tu sais, ton Prince Charmant n'est pas si charmant, au final. Il est têtu comme une mule. Je ne lui proposais que de la glace pour réduire son hématome. Enfin quoi, j'ai un doctorat en ingénierie biomédicale, j'étais la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant et oui, il est même carrément borné. Mais il est aussi juste, honnête, généreux et…

\- Et carrément sexy, ajouta Caitlin

\- Et carrément sexy, avoua Felicity.

\- Et tu maintiens que ce n'est pas ton Prince charmant ? se moqua la brune.

\- Tu as récupéré le numéro de monsieur cousin royal ? se vengea la blonde, faisant perdre tout sourire à la brune.

\- Non ! Et tu le sais très bien puisque tu es arrivée avec un Prince de la bagarre en me demandant de l'aide alors qu'il refusait qu'on l'approche.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je trouverai un moyen de me faire pardonner, assura Felicity en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Donc… je peux te piquer un pot de glace ? proposa Caitlin choquant sa meilleure amie.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Non, je voulais dire que j'allais m'arranger pour te trouver ce numéro !

\- Je sais, ria la brune, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis, maintenant tu es parfaitement réveillée pour aller rejoindre ton Prince charmant.

\- Ce n'est pas..., Felicity se tut, consciente que Caitlin se moquer d'elle, on se retrouve à midi ? Avant ton départ ?

\- Promis, allez files Cendrillon !

Felicity était vraiment nerveuse en arrivant dans le couloir qui menait au local de sécurité. Habituellement, elle croisait toujours le Prince à son arrivée, plus ou moins habillé d'ailleurs, mais aujourd'hui le corridor était désert. Elle entendit par contre des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant provenir d'une porte un peu plus loin que le local. Elle s'y dirigea tout naturellement, la curiosité reprenant ses droits. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une salle de sport. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle croisait toujours Oliver en pantalon de jogging seulement.

Le Prince était justement là, dos à elle, à monter une échelle sans barreaux. La jeune femme resta plantée à l'entrée de la salle, à fixer le dos du jeune homme se contracter sous l'effort. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il était humainement possible de réaliser cet exercice. Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta à l'admirer en silence avant qu'il lâche prise et ne retombe sur le matelas de sécurité.

\- Felicity ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interpella Oliver

\- Je…euh… t'observer. Enfin j'admirer tes exercices… tes efforts. Je ne suis pas une harceleuse, je t'assure mais il faut avouer que c'est assez agréable à regarder. Enfin…je vais me taire.

Oliver lui sourit. Bon, il avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il ne lui en veuille plus autant, non ?

\- C'est une très belle salle de sport. Je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'il puisse y avoir une telle installation à côté de mon local. Ton local. Votre local.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ce matin ? La nervosité lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle se déplaça dans la salle, détaillant les appareils de musculation, la zone réservée à la boxe, une armoire contenant des lames d'escrime.

\- Le tutoiement ça m'allait bien aussi, tu sais.

\- Ah, je me demandais quand je finirai par tomber dessus, éluda Felicity en se rapprochant d'un arc à poulies. C'est celui que tu as utilisé à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui, tu as déjà tiré ? demanda Oliver une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

\- Moi ? Je suis plutôt une pacifiste antiviolence d'habitude. Pas que le tir à l'arc soit forcément violent. Aux Jeux Olympiques c'est même une très belle discipline. Et pour ce qui est d'hier, je crois que monsieur Blood l'avait réellement mérité. Enfin… vous voyez… 3,2,1., elle reprit une inspiration. Non, je n'ai jamais tiré.

\- Vous voulez essayer ? demanda le Prince en s'emparant de l'arc et d'un carquois.

\- Je…euh…d'accord.

La nervosité reprit Felicity. Elle se concentra pour s'empêcher de trembler en prenant l'arme. L'arc était beaucoup plus léger que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, sûrement du carbone. Le Prince lui tendit une flèche qu'elle encocha avec plus ou moins de mal en tentant de maitriser son stress. Elle se plaça ensuite face à la cible et entendit Oliver pouffer derrière elle. Elle était à deux doigts de se retourner vers lui vexée, lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il les massa légèrement en lui demandant de se détendre. Il en avait de drôle lui. Lui demander de se relâcher alors qu'elle avait ses mains sur elle et que son cœur battait de plus en plus à ses oreilles. Elle se concentra pour garder une respiration normale mais ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelques ratés.

\- Concentre-toi sur la cible, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'était encore rapproché. Le cœur de Felicity s'accéléra encore. Il battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait le sentir, son torse collé à son dos. Elle crut imaginer sa main glisser le long de son bras, beaucoup trop doucement, pour envelopper la sienne. Seulement leurs deux mains étaient bien sur l'arc qu'il décala légèrement. Son autre main s'arrêta à son coude pour le remonter.

\- Inspire…

Felicity s'aperçut qu'elle était en apnée depuis qu'elle avait senti sa barbe de trois jours sur sa joue. Il devait s'être rapproché autant pour l'aider à viser. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

\- Inspire lentement, répéta Oliver

Felicity obéit, et Oliver remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- Quand tu te sentiras prête, relâche tout.

Il libéra ses épaules et Felicity ferma les yeux un instant. Elle savait qu'il s'était reculé mais elle avait encore l'impression de le sentir autour d'elle. Elle perçut que l'important n'était pas réellement qu'elle atteigne la cible. Elle en avait pourtant parfaitement l'intention. Elle suivit les directives du Prince et expira en lâchant la corde. La flèche fila jusqu'au centre.

Surprise, elle exulta et se jeta au cou du Prince sans même prendre le temps de reposer l'arc. Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise seulement quelques secondes plus tard et se recula, pleines d'excuses, mais Oliver ne la laissa pas faire. Il prit tout de même l'initiative de lui prendre l'arme des mains pour la déposer, avant de reporter toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- J'étais certain que tu réussirais, avoua-t-il

\- Parce que tu m'as aidé. Je ne pense pas y arriver un jour toute seule, répondit Felicity avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'impensable, toi et moi je veux dire. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tour, enfin ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé…

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible de la situation, mais Oliver avait toujours les mains posées sur ses hanches et elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour mentir. Le Prince se contenta de froncer les sourcils, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment.

\- Le…euh… Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai dû me tromper, dit-elle en se détachant de lui. Je dois…j'ai du travail.

Elle ravala son amertume et quitta la pièce en se promettant de rester strictement professionnel à présent. Elle avait largement démontré que mélanger sa vie privée à son travail ne lui réussissait pas.

Oliver resta les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui quittait la pièce sans réagir. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette femme commençait réellement à le rendre fou. Il lui avait fallu tout son self-control pour éviter de fondre sur elle lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté au cou. Et maintenant, il était là, seul, à l'observer s'enfuir clairement déçue. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il lui fallait une douche. Une douche froide.

Lui aussi avait du travail. Il devait jeter un œil à des dossiers que sa mère avait spécialement choisi pour qu'il commence à faire ce qu'un souverain était censé faire. Il s'était installé dans l'ancien bureau de son père, convaincu que l'environnement lui donnerait la motivation de travailler, seulement il n'avançait pas. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette pseudo-leçon de tir à l'arc. Au parfum de la jeune femme, à la douceur de sa peau, à l'affolement de sa respiration lorsqu'il s'était rapproché. A ses lèvres dont il avait rêvé toute la nuit une fois que sa fureur avait disparue. Il avait eu une grande conversation avec John sur le chemin du château la veille. Il avait très vite compris que son ami était pratiquement autant en colère contre lui que lui l'était contre la IT girl. Ils avaient eu une dispute comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps, John arguant qu'il était beaucoup trop impulsif et ingrat, et lui rappelant que Felicity n'était qu'une employée et qu'elle n'avait pas à prendre ce genre de décision seule.

\- _Mais bien sûr, Felicity est autant une employée à tes yeux que moi, avait raillé John._

\- _C'est ce que tu es, avait-il répliqué fou de rage._

\- _Bien, Votre Altesse Royale, avait conclu John._

Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la soirée, se cantonnant à son rôle de garde du corps et avait laissé Oliver avec sa rage. Elle s'était évaporée, comme d'habitude. Oliver savait qu'il était borné mais il savait aussi se remettre en question. Il avait recroisé Diggle le matin-même et il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. John le connaissait et savait qu'il était désolé.

Oliver abandonna le dossier sur la maison de retraite du centre-ville. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait s'occuper d'améliorer la vie de vieux rentiers qui avaient déjà tout. Il était l'heure du déjeuner de toute façon, et il avait promis à Sara de déjeuner avec elle pour s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné la veille. Il fut d'ailleurs plus que surpris de voir Laurel accompagnée sa sœur à leur rendez-vous.

\- Tu sais que la plupart des gens ne sont pas télépathes, lança Laurel en volant une frite au Prince.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ce que ma très chère grande sœur veut dire, c'est que Felicity ne peut pas deviner que tu es désolé pour hier soir, ni que tu es fou d'elle, explicita Sara en prenant à son tour une frite.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Oliver ne put finir sa phrase face aux regards que lui lancèrent les sœurs Lance. Il était très heureux qu'elles se soient réconciliées et que Laurel est oublié sa rancœur à son encontre. Mais, sur l'instant présent, il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait piéger. Il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à discuter de Felicity.

\- Nous, on est télépathe, contra Laurel. Je te connais, Oliver. D'accord, tu as peut-être changé pendant ces cinq années d'absence mais au fond, tu es toujours le même. La manière que tu as de la couver des yeux. Je veux dire, tous les lecteurs de CatCo Magazine s'en sont aperçus.

\- Du moins, ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de lunette, ajouta Sara.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez toutes ? Felicity a aussi parlé d'une photographie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale ? interrogea Oliver.

Sara quitta précipitamment la table et sortit du fast-food sans plus d'explication, laissant Oliver et Laurel en tête à tête.

\- Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, tu mérites d'être heureux Oliver. Cette fille a clairement des sentiments pour toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Elle a pris des risques énormes pour toi. Tu étais tellement obnubiler par ton petit secret familial que tu ne t'es même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était elle-même dénoncée aussi. Elle a hacké l'ordinateur du conseiller Blood et les serveurs officiels de la ville.

Oliver se maudit intérieurement. Laurel avait parfaitement raison. Il avait été tellement égoïste qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte des sacrifices de la jeune femme. Et il lui avait hurlé dessus qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des risques qu'elle avait fait prendre à sa famille. Il méritait qu'elle les laisse tomber, lui et tous ses problèmes.

\- Hmm je vois comme une révélation dans ton regard, se moqua l'avocate.

\- Je suis un parfait crétin, avoua Oliver.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu es aussi craquant, confirma Sara et jetant un magazine devant lui.

Il était ouvert sur une photographie de Felicity et lui au marché de Noël. Elle était magnifique. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'instant. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu l'irrépressible envie de dévorer les lèvres sucrées de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Un véritable livre ouvert, se moqua Sara.

Un rire retentit dans le dos du Prince mais il sut instantanément à qui il appartenait. Le destin avait sans doute décidait de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Il se retourna pour observer Felicity et son amie, dont il n'avait pas retenu le prénom, entrer dans le Big Belly Burger. Elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçu et il doutait qu'elle soit très contente de le voir après sa réaction, ou non-réaction, de la matinée. Il se leva pour aller à leur rencontre sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

\- Felicity ?

\- Oh, Votre Altesse, répondit la IT girl surprise de le trouver dans un fast-food des Glades. Vous vous souvenez de Caitlin ? La jeune femme qui a essayé de soigner vos bleus hier soir, en vain.

Au moins il était clair qu'elle lui en voulait, mais sûrement pas autant qu'il s'en voulait maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Felicity Smoak ? Je suis contente de vous voir, en dehors du commissariat, je veux dire. Bonjour, je suis Laurel Lance, se présenta Laurel en tendant la main à Caitlin.

\- Euh Caitlin Snow, répondit l'ingénieur perdue.

\- Felicity, Caitlin ! Venez donc manger avec nous. C'est Ollie qui invite, pour se faire pardonner de la catastrophe d'hier soir, lança Sara de la banquette.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Les Lance étaient irrécupérables et il savait parfaitement ce qu'elles essayaient de faire. Ça n'avait rien de subtil d'ailleurs. Mais il était vraiment heureux de les avoir. Il l'était d'autant plus que Felicity et Caitlin acceptèrent la proposition.

A la fin du repas, la IT girl avait retrouvé son habituelle bonne humeur malgré sa présence et semblait ne plus lui en vouloir autant. Les filles s'étaient toutes rapidement entendues et elles avaient même réussi à lui soutirer le numéro de Ronnie pour la belle ingénieure. Il n'avait pas résisté trop longtemps, conscient que son cousin avait lui aussi craqué pour la jeune femme. Il avait ensuite accordé quelques heures de plus à Felicity pour qu'elle accompagne son amie à la gare et avait remercié les Lance avant de retourner au château. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la manière dont il allait aider les retraités, et il pensait toujours autant à la peau de la jeune femme, mais il eut un peu moins de mal à se concentrer sur son travail sachant qu'il pourrait aller la retrouver dans le local de sécurité sans malaise.

Il se força à patienter une heure de plus, le temps de finir de revoir le budget du réveillon qu'organisait la famille royale tous les ans, et pour éviter d'effrayer la jeune femme. Il sentit quand même le sourire de Raisa dans son dos lorsqu'il se précipita dans le quartier des domestiques. La porte du local était ouverte et Felicity chantonnait un chant de Noël devant ses écrans. Il l'aurait volontiers observée pendant des heures mais une trop grande part de lui voulait se tenir beaucoup plus près d'elle. Il s'approcha donc discrètement et déposa un cadeau devant la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- C'est un bouquet, sourit le Prince.

\- Un bouquet de stylo ? s'étonna plus encore la jeune femme.

\- Un bouquet de stylos rouges, précisa Oliver. Pour ma stylophage préférée.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une agréable teinte rouge.

\- Je suis désolé.

La surprise étira plus encore les traits de la jeune femme à ses mots que le bouquet de stylo. Autant pour son égo.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Pour ce qui est arrivé hier soir et plus encore de t'avoir hurlé dessus alors que tu avais pris la bonne décision. Et je suis encore plus désolé de ne pas t'avoir remercié pour tous les risques que tu as pris pour moi. Si tu veux partir, je le comprendrai.

Il pensait chacun de ses mots mais il priait intérieurement pour que la jeune femme ne suive pas son conseil. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras, sans aucune idée de ce que ce simple geste déclenchait chez lui.

\- Oliver, je suis parfaitement consciente des risques que je prends. Je le fais pour toi c'est vrai, mais aussi pour la ville. S'il y a d'autres escrocs comme Blood, je veux t'aider à les arrêter, répondit-elle avant un sourire avant de se remettre à travailler. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu avancé. Est-ce que vous connaissez un comte ? Question stupide, évidemment que vous connaissez des comtes, vous êtes prince. Il y a un comte en ville qui fait apparemment des profits grâce à une nouvelle drogue.

\- Une drogue ?

\- Le Vertigo. C'est une drogue assez puissante qui rend extrêmement dépendant dès la première prise.

Le visage d'Oliver s'assombrit. Son père avait largement prouvé qu'il n'était pas un homme bon. Mais la plupart de ses crimes étaient liés à des affaires d'argent. Là il s'agissait de drogue, qui mettait directement les gens en danger. Et il ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer la tête dans le sable en argumentant qu'il n'était pas au courant des faits comme pour la mafia.

\- Je vois. Je doute que ce soit son véritable titre mais on ne sait jamais. Tu crois que tu peux réussir à trouver sa véritable identité ?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Ils ne virent encore une fois pas le temps passé pendant que Felicity pianotait et qu'Oliver réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'arrêter ce trafic. Maintenant qu'une substitut du procureur et que le chef de la police était de leur côté, les choses paraissaient plus simples mais il leur fallait encore des preuves.

\- Cecil Adams ! s'écria Felicity.

\- Felicity, tu es extraordinaire, répéta Oliver.

Il avait l'impression de le dire en permanence mais que ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué, sourit la jeune femme. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Et ne dis pas que tu t'en occupes.

\- Et pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu as fais ta partie du travail, maintenant c'est mon tour. J'attendrais demain matin si tu préfères, argumenta-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe. Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, pas vraiment certain de vouloir la voir partir. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et que son visage se décomposait, le sien s'illumina.

\- Dites moi que c'est une blague, maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Je crois qu'on doit avoir assez de place pour te loger ce soir, proposa Oliver en masquant son sourire. Raisa se fera une joie de te préparer une chambre. John m'a dit qu'elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge à ton égard.

\- Mais je…

\- Felicity, tu ne vas pas affronter une tempête de neige avec ta Smart. On ne la voit même plus.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Felicity (première partie)

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la première partie du chapitre 24 qui va sûrement être assez long lui aussi. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et pour ne pas abandonner la fiction malgré mon retard qui s'accumule.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le point positif lorsqu'on dormait sur son lieu de travail, c'est qu'il était possible de se réveiller bien plus tard sans stresser de tomber dans les bouchons ou d'arriver en retard. Et puis, elle devait bien avoué que la Princesse Thea avait raison, elle avait eu l'impression de dormir sur nuage. N'ayant pas d'affaires sur elle, elle avait dû emprunter un t-shirt à Oliver pour dormir mais elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de descendre comme ça. Déjà que Miss « Je me prends pour sa Majesté »-Duchesse la trouvait vulgaire, elle n'allait pas lui donner plus de grain à moudre. Fort heureusement, Raisa, en parfaite gouvernante, en était arrivée à la même conclusion puisqu'elle toqua à sa porte quelques minutes après son réveil.

\- Bonjour, vous allez bien ? demanda Felicity. Comment saviez vous ?

\- J'ai vu la lumière du jour sous la porte, expliqua Raisa. Je vous ai rapporté vos affaires, propres et sèches.

\- Raisa, vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel, la remercia Felicity. Je vous suis infiniment redevable.

\- Alors disons que c'est pour le lit de Lady Rochev, sourit Raisa en la quittant.

Après s'être habillée, Felicity était descendue dans le quartier des domestiques. Elle se voyait mal manger avec la Reine. Elle y rencontra John qui buvait son café en lisant un livre.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Felicity. Bien dormi ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait mal dormir dans ses lits, sourit Felicity en se précipitant vers la cafetière. Carly n'est pas là ? Oh, non, elle n'a pas pu venir n'est-ce pas ? Elle est bloquée par la neige.

Les déneigeuses ont commencé il y a moins d'une heure. La tempête ne s'est calmée qu'à l'aube. Oliver a donné l'ordre qu'elles s'occupent principalement du centre et des quartiers des travailleurs avant de libérer les routes des rentiers. Je doute qu'elles dégagent le chemin du palais avant midi, expliqua John. Il a offert une journée à tous les employés de la maison.

\- Hmm très généreux de sa part.

\- Je crois que ça vaut également pour nous, précisa John.

\- Nous sommes coincé ici, alors autant en profiter pour avancer, annonça la jeune femme en emportant son café.

Diggle l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne passe la porte et lui tendit une deuxième tasse. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Il n'a pas encore eu son café du matin, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Felicity passa donc récupérer sa tablette avant de se diriger vers la salle de sport. Le Prince était en train de tirer sur des balles de tennis. Elle se posa sur un banc de musculation en tailleur, posa les tasses sur le sol et commença à travailler au son des flèches transperçant les balles.

\- Je vais finir par faire tomber le mur qui nous sépare du local de sécurité, annonça Oliver lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

\- Je ne dis pas non, le fauteuil est plus confortable que ce banc, répondit Felicity sans lever les yeux de sa tablette.

Elle ne vit pas le Prince sourire mais elle était persuadée d'avoir réussi. Il s'approcha pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la tasse de café.

\- Si tu aimes le café froid, oui.

\- Hmm il n'est pas si froid, répondit-il sans pourtant réussir à cacher une grimace.

\- Tu mens aussi mal que moi, ria Felicity.

\- Tu es au courant que je t'offre une journée de congés aujourd'hui ? demanda Oliver.

\- Et tu es au courant que je suis coincée sur mon lieu de travail ? Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Tu as déjà décoré un sapin ?

\- Un sapin ? Oliver, je suis juive, je ne fête pas Noël, l'informa la jeune femme.

\- Alors je suis certain que Thea sera ravie de te montrer, répondit Oliver.

Felicity fut déçue de sa réponse. Quitte à être enfermée au château, elle aurait souhaité passer la journée avec lui, pas que la Princesse Thea ne soit pas adorable. D'un autre côté, ce n'était parce qu'Oliver lui offrait une journée qu'il pouvait se permettre d'en prendre une.

\- D'accord. Et pour le Comte ? interrogea la IT girl.

\- Je m'en occupe. Je dois me rendre en ville de toute façon, informa Oliver en se relevant.

\- Te rendre en… Tu te fiches de moi ? Les routes ne sont pas déneigées, et si tu as un autre moyen de te rendre en ville, tu aurais pu me le dire hier.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? s'inquiéta le Prince.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu sais parfaitement que le problème n'est pas là, s'impatienta Felicity.

\- J'ai une motoneige. Je t'offre un casque si tu veux vraiment rentrer.

La jeune femme fut décontenancée par cette réponse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si sa proposition était sérieuse ou non. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'installe au château dès le début alors il ne pouvait pas réellement lui offrir de la raccompagner chez elle maintenant. A moins qu'il ne la mette encore au défi ?

\- Je viens avec toi, affirma-t-elle. Je pourrais veiller sur toi à distance et…on pourra passer chez moi pour que je puisse récupérer des affaires.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'assumer complètement ce qu'elle venait de dire, finalement. Elle attendit une réaction d'Oliver, n'importe laquelle. Il avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

\- Je te dépose à ton appartement, mais je me charge du Comte tout seul, dit-il.

Felicity s'apprêta à répondre avant de refermer la bouche. Elle commencer à la connaitre, elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer, tout en envoyant un message à John pour le prévenir. Il était déjà prêt à partir à côté d'un scooter des neiges lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il tendit d'ailleurs une veste chaude et renforcée à Felicity.

\- Je pense qu'il va te falloir une tenue un peu plus chaude, annonça-t-il à la jeune femme alors qu'Oliver installait un coffre sur la moto.

Effectivement sa robe et ses talons n'étaient pas des plus adaptés pour une sortie dans la neige. Elle suivit les consignes de Diggle et se changea à l'écart. Les vêtements étaient un peu larges, mais ils suffiraient amplement. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent les engins et démarrèrent.

Felicity se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas vraiment faite pour les sports extrêmes. Le seul point positif était qu'elle pouvait rester collée au dos d'Oliver. Seulement elle avait bien trop peur de tomber pour pouvoir pleinement en profiter. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la ville, il n'y avait presque plus de neige. Oliver et Diggle entrèrent dans un entrepôt pour changer leurs véhicules pour des motos classiques.

\- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve. On se croirait dans ses séries d'action où les solutions attendent toujours les héros, déjà prêtes et emballées, lança Felicity pas certaine de vouloir monter sur un de ses engins.

\- Y'a quelques avantages à être prince, répondit Oliver en lui tendant une main accueillante.

Ils arrivèrent à son appartement bien trop vite pour son cœur. Elle descendit les jambes tremblantes et Oliver du l'aider pour enlever son casque.

\- Promets-moi que tu iras moins vite pour le retour, supplia-t-elle arrachant un sourire au Prince.

\- Je ferai un effort. Tu restes ici, on reviendra te chercher quand ce sera fini, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je viens avec vous, affirma-t-elle.

Oliver soupira déjà blasé par leur futur débat.

\- Felicity, c'est trop dangereux. Il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre plus de risques encore.

\- Et vous pouvez me dire comment vous allez retrouver le Comte sans moi ? défia la IT girl. En plus, du fait que je peux parfaitement pirater la puce GPS de Son Altesse pour vous retrouver, vous avez besoin de moi.

John eu un sourire en coin face à cette tirade mais elle n'avait fait qu'exaspérer un peu plus le Prince, le garde du corps se décida donc à intervenir.

\- Vous avez raison tous les deux. Je propose donc que Felicity reste ici et nous guide tous les deux jusqu'à la planque du Comte. Tu pourras veiller sur nous à distance, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme. Tu ne feras pas grand-chose de plus pour nous sur place.

Les deux partis acceptèrent prenant sur eux sans pourtant avouer leurs torts. Felicity accepta donc de remonter chez elle pendant que les garçons prenaient la direction d'une ancienne usine désinfectée où la jeune femme pensait qu'ils trouvèrent les installations du Comte. Elle pirata les caméras sur place, ainsi que les plans de l'usine pour les aider au maximum. Ils devaient juste s'infiltrer discrètement pour récupérer des preuves du trafic. Cependant ils furent repérer juste avant de sortir de l'entrepôt et la jeune femme ne put qu'assister impuissante et terrifiée à la lutte. Elle hésita plus d'une fois à appeler les secours mais elle n'en eu pas besoin. Elle n'eut, néanmoins, pas assez de contrôle pour s'empêcher de se précipiter dans la rue et de se jeter au cou d'Oliver, risquant de le faire tomber tous les deux.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Oliver (deuxième partie)

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 24 qui n'est pas encore fini et qui s'avère vraiment très long au final, donc je pense que je ne tiendrai pas les 25 chapitres.**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires, et je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu poster. Je n'avais pas pris en compte les reviews lorsque j'ai réarrangé les chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle ne se détachait plus de lui, plus tremblante encore que lorsqu'elle était descendue de la moto. L'émotion le submergea totalement. Elle tremblait pour lui et pourtant il ne souhaitait que la protéger.

\- Je vais bien, Felicity, murmura-t-il pour la réconforter. Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Elle finit par le relâcher, les yeux brillants mais un nouveau sourire sur son visage. Il se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'elle était magnifique. Courageuse et belle, comme les princesses des contes de fées qu'il lisait à Thea quand elle était petite. Il s'apprêtait une fois de plus à l'embrasser quand il se rappela de la scène de la veille, dans la salle de musculation. Ils étaient dans cette même position, Felicity dans ses bras, quand elle lui avait qu'il était impensable qu'ils soient ensembles. Il en avait été gelé sur place. Certes, Laurel et Sara avaient raison, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été aussi bouleversée par la soirée ? Mais ses sentiments étaient bien moins forts que ceux d'Oliver à son encontre. Les lèvres du Prince dérivèrent donc vers le front de la jeune femme. Il dû se forcer à reculer avant de s'emparer de son sac.

\- On rentre ?

Il profita un maximum du contact avec la IT girl sur le chemin du retour. Comme promit, il roula beaucoup moins vite, ne donnant que quelques coups d'accélérateur quand il sentait les bras de la jeune femme se relâcher autour de lui. Il était parfaitement conscient d'agir comme un gamin égoïste. Il voulait la garder pour lui. Mais il voulait profiter encore un peu de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne termine son travail et ne s'envole à jamais. Avant qu'il ne soit couronné et qu'il finisse enfermé dans son propre palais.

Les jours suivants se passèrent merveilleusement bien. Oliver avait d'abord cru que Felicity rentrerait chez elle dès que les routes seraient dégagées mais elle avait finalement comprit les avantages de séjourner au palais. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé une sorte de routine. Elle venait le retrouver dans la salle de sport le matin, lui amenant son café et travaillant sur sa tablette pendant qu'il faisait ses exercices. Puis ils partaient tous les deux de leur côté, accomplissant leur travail de la journée. Il se formait aux côtés de sa mère, essayant de faire de son mieux mais il n'était toujours pas certain d'être digne du trône. Il était en tout cas sûr d'une chose. Il ne laisserait pas ce fardeau à Thea. Il voyait parfois Felicity déambuler s'intéresser aux câbles et installer des ordinateurs dans les différentes pièces du château. Elle en avait d'ailleurs installé un dans le bureau de la Reine et avait entreprit de lui apprendre à s'en servir correctement. Il était d'ailleurs assez vexant pour le Prince de constater que sa mère était meilleure élève que lui. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les explications de la jeune femme plutôt que sur ses mains, ses épaules, son cou...lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient le soir pour décrypter les indices du roi Robert. Elle avait toujours du mal à ouvrir certains fichiers mais elle s'en était fait un défi personnel.

Les choses se passaient si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu les jours défiler. Ils devaient fêter le réveillon le soir même. Ils avaient dû tous s'y mettre pour convaincre la jeune femme de participer. Tous les employés du château étaient invités ce soir-là, c'était une tradition, et même la Reine s'était mise en tête de la persuader de venir. On ne brisait pas les traditions de la monarchie. Felicity avait donc été kidnappée par Thea, de laquelle elle s'était également beaucoup rapprochée au plus grand bonheur d'Oliver, et par les sœurs Lance pour une après-midi shopping. Elle avait émis beaucoup moins d'objections pour son enlèvement que pour la soirée.

Encore une fois, elle avait refusé d'être la cavalière d'Oliver, mais il n'avait pas encore perdu espoir. Il avait pris les devants et avait invité les amis de la jeune femme. Il voulait corriger le comportement épouvantable qu'il avait eu envers eux. Et, plus égoïstement, il voulait faire passer une merveilleuse soirée à la jeune femme et oublier un instant qu'il devait être couronné le lendemain. Quel formidable cadeau de Noël ! La cérémonie officielle du couronnement n'aurait lieu qu'au nouvel an mais il serait intronisé avant devant le Conseil comme le voulait la tradition.

Il força à mettre de côté toutes ses idées noires en rectifiant son nœud papillon. Ce soir il tenterait de n'être Oliver Queen, un hôte millionnaire certes, mais pas l'héritier de Starling City. On toqua gentiment à sa porte pourtant ouverte.

\- Quelle classe ! Tu veux impressionner quelqu'un ? se moqua Thea

\- Tu es très belle aussi, Speedy, répondit Oliver ému encore une fois que sa petite sœur ait tant grandi.

\- Et encore tu n'as pas encore vu mon chef d'œuvre ! Tu vas tomber à la renverse quand tu la verras !

\- Thea de quoi…

\- Oh arrêtes, tu ne trompes personne, à part elle, s'exclama en la Princesse en lui donnant un coup sur le bras, pas très royal. Les invités commencent à arriver. D'ailleurs je vais redescendre sauver Laurel qui se retrouve toute seule avec Tommy et Ronnie qui jouent encore à « ma voiture est plus belle que la tienne ».

\- Je te suis.

Effectivement, Laurel s'était déjà emparée d'une coupe de champagne pour supporter le bras de fer des garçons. Elle avait tout de même un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Après tout, ils faisaient tous les quatre partie de la même bande au lycée, elle devait être assez nostalgique.

\- Sara n'est pas là ? lui demanda-t-il un peu à l'écart sans même que les deux duellistes ne s'en rende compte.

\- Hmm non, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire avant la soirée. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. J'espère…avant que je ne mette à hurler sur ses machos, annonça-t-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots sans obtenir de réaction.

Oliver ria de bon cœur avant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami et de son cousin discrètement.

\- De toute façon c'est les plus belles sont dans mon garage.

\- Oui, mais toi tu triches, Votre Altesse, ironisa Tommy avant de rire également.

Ils parlèrent de leurs années jeunesses jusqu'à ce que Thea se précipite vers eux tout sourire. Oliver aller lui demander ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris d'une hallucination. Du moins c'est la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'apparition. Elle était radieuse. Sa robe bleue scintillante faisant ressortir le même éclat dans ses yeux. La robe s'arrêtait qu'à quelques centimètres du sol et laissait deviner les talons de la jeune femme à chaque pas. Oliver adorait ses chaussures et la manière dont elles mettaient ses chevilles en valeur. Il en rêvait souvent ses derniers temps, d'ailleurs il ne rêvait pas seulement de ses jambes interminables. Elle se retourna pour saluer Carly et son mari et Oliver put admirer l'échancrure qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos qui emballa l'imagination du Prince.

\- D'accord, tu en as de superbe dans ton garage, glissa Ronnie.

Oliver ne réagit même pas à la remarque machiste de son cousin. D'une part parce qu'il savait que Ronnie n'était pas comme ça mais surtout parce que Felicity venait de l'apercevoir et de lui décocher un sourire qui le frappa en plein cœur. Il abandonna ses amis sans mot pour la rejoindre mais ne rata pas sa sœur frappait dans la main de Laurel. Elles étaient apparemment très contentes d'elles et elles avaient bien raison.

\- Tu es éblouissante, glissa-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme la faisant rougir.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus, répondit-elle en réajustant son nœud. Mais tu ne sais absolument pas te raser correctement, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant le sang sur sa joue de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Regardez moi comme ils sont mignons, railla la voix agaçante d'Isabel. Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus échancré encore ?

\- Isabel…, menaça Oliver

\- Lady Rochev, salua Felicity avec un sourire. Votre robe est également très jolie.

Isabel parue aussi étonnée que le Prince sur l'instant. Felicity était pleine de surprise. Elle n'avait même pas semblait trop moqueuse.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire attention aux femmes que tu fréquentes ? Du moins celles avec lesquelles tu t'affiches en public ? lança Isabel en ignorant superbement la IT girl. Surtout la veille de ton couronnement.

\- La veille de…

\- Je te remercie du conseil Isabel. Je vais m'empresser de le suivre, conclut Oliver.

Il prit le bras de Felicity et l'entraina avec lui. Il était bien décidé à s'éloigner le plus possible de la harpie mais la jeune femme se figea soudainement. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle ne faisait plus attention à lui. Elle fixait un homme un peu plus loin, les yeux laissant des éclairs. L'homme en question dû la remarquer aussi car il vint vers eux, tout sourire et les mains dans les poches.

\- Felicity, ma chérie, je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une semaine. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ? Je suis même allé à ton appartement mais le concierge m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

Qui était cet espèce d'abruti qui osait appeler SA Felicity « ma chérie » ? La fureur emplit une fois de plus Oliver. Mais il avait retenu la leçon avec le gamin. Il ne voulait pas se mettre un autre des amis de la jeune femme sur le dos. Bien que, Felicity semblait tout aussi énervée que lui.

\- Ne m'appelle plus « ma chérie ». Et si tu m'avais réellement cherchée, tu m'aurais trouvé. Moi il ne m'a fallu que deux jours pour te retrouver avec ta poule, Ray. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle s'est aperçue elle aussi que tu n'étais qu'un salaud ? ragea Felicity en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

Ray Palmer comprit soudain Oliver, le milliardaire CEO de Palmer Technologies. Il se souvint avoir déjà vu sa photo dans quelques magazines et que l'amie de John avait cité son nom le jour où il avait rencontré Felicity.

\- Enfin Liss…

\- Non ! coupa la jeune femme en levant la main. Ne t'avise même pas. J'ai déposé ma démission, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

\- Mais enfin, Felicity. Tu ne connais personne ici, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? continua Ray avec ce même sourire sûr de lui qu'il arborait depuis le début.

Comment Felicity avait-elle pu sortir avec cet abruti-fini ? se demanda Oliver sur le point de craquer. Il serra les dents, conscient que mettre son poing dans la figure de l'ex de la jeune femme ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, bien que cela puisse lui faire le plus grand bien.

\- En fait, Felicity travaille pour moi, intervint-il.

Ray consentit enfin à poser les yeux sur lui. S'il osait lui demander son identité, Oliver ne répondait plus de rien. Le milliardaire observa ensuite la main du Prince posée sur la hanche de la IT girl. Il avait agi inconsciemment dans un réflexe protecteur et possessif.

\- Je vois, grinça Palmer. Je te pensais quand même au-dessus de ça. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas finir comme ta mè…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Felicity venait de lui administrer la plus magistrale gifle qu'Oliver n'est jamais vu. Il fut soudain heureux que Laurel ne l'ait pas connue avant son retour. Il sentait que Palmer se souviendrait longtemps de cette rencontre et il en était plutôt ravi.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter ma mère.

La jeune femme prit ensuite la main d'Oliver pour s'éloigner du bouffon. Le Prince fit un signe discret aux gardes pour leur signifier de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Pour le moment, la soirée était loin d'être aussi exceptionnelle que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il devait absolument se rattraper. Heureusement pour lui, l'équipe de Central City arriva enfin.

\- Felicity, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Crois-le ou non, j'ai déjà vécu pire. Et puis cette soirée est vraiment magnifique. Ta sœur est vraiment très douée pour organiser des évènements, le rassura la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas arrêté de le lui dire cet après-midi. Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu passes une bonne soirée. Alors je t'ai préparé une petite surprise, dit-il en la faisant pivoter sur elle-même

\- Oliver, tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit, je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant que ta sœur avait pris ta carte pour notre sortie shopp… Barry ?

Elle se précipita une fois encore dans les bras du gamin, tout sourire. Cette image réchauffa le cœur du Prince plutôt que de l'enserrer comme la première fois. Après tout il en était en partie responsable. De plus, le fait que le jeune homme n'est pas lâché la main de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait en disait long sur ses sentiments. Felicity enlaça ensuite Caitlin qui fut rapidement accaparer par Ronnie. Soit son cousin avait un radar, soit il n'avait pas quitté l'entrée des yeux depuis le début de la soirée. Elle prit ensuite un autre gamin dans ses bras, qui avait l'air encore plus jeune que le premier, si c'était possible, avant de venir les lui présenter. Ils s'inclinèrent tous et Oliver leur tendit la main avec un sourire accueillant.

\- Ravi que vous ayez tous pu venir, M. Allen, salua-t-il.

\- Nous aussi, Votre Altesse, c'est très gentil à vous de nous avoir invité, répondit Barry.

\- C'est toi qui les as invités ? s'étonna Felicity.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais une surprise.

\- Et je ne te raconte pas la mienne lorsqu'il a appelé directement dans notre labo à S.T.A.R. Labs, raconta l'inconnu. Je suis Cisco Ramon.

\- En tout cas cette soirée est magnifique. Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir un jour la chance de fêter le réveillon dans un château, s'extasia la jeune femme au bras de Barry. Pardon, je suis Iris West, la petite amie de Barry.

Le sourire du gamin s'élargit plus encore à cette mention. Oliver ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'étirer des lèvres à ce point. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était fou amoureux de la jeune femme à son bras. Le regard que Barry posait sur elle avait quelque chose de familier à Oliver mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était peut-être ce mystère qui en faisait toute la magie.


	26. Chapitre 24 : Felicity (dernière partie)

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la suite de la soirée du réveillon. Je crois que je me suis un peu lâchée sur les personnages mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La soirée qui avait si mal commencé prit une toute autre tournure. Felicity était vraiment extrêmement heureuse de voir que ses meilleurs amis s'entendaient si bien avec les nouveaux. Elle avait beaucoup ri en voyant Lyla apparaître au bras de John et la réaction d'Oliver.

\- Votre Altesse, je vous présente Lyla Micheals.

\- Je suis son ex-femme, avait précisé Lyla en tendant, tout sourire, sa main à Oliver qui avait été quelque peu surpris d'apprendre que son précieux garde du corps avait une vie lui aussi.

\- Et surtout la future, avait enchaîné le chef de la sécurité.

Ils avaient alors tous fixé la bague de fiançailles sur la main tendue de Lyla et avait exulté de joie en félicitant le couple. Felicity s'était alors moquée du sourire béat de son meilleur ami qui imaginait Iris en robe blanche depuis son adolescence et qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche de cette perspective. Elle aimait beaucoup Iris. Elle était gentille, douce, drôle et rendait son ami si heureux qu'il aurait été difficile pour la IT girl de ne pas l'adorer.

Ils avaient tous senti la tension montée d'un cran quand Sara était finalement arrivée au palais au bras d'une autre jeune femme. De ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était la mystérieuse âme sœur de la jeune femme que Sara avait tellement peur de présenter à sa famille. Ils s'étaient tous avancé à leur rencontre, entourant les Lance, père et filles, autant pour les soutenir que pour éviter la catastrophe.

\- Je suis Nyssa, fille de Ra's al Ghul, héritière du Démon, s'était présentée la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.

Felicity avait été impressionnée par le courage de la jeune femme de faire face à toute la famille de sa bien-aimée qui semblait pourtant la détester. Elle l'avait d'autant plus été qu'elle avait vu sa main trembler dans celle de Sara avant que la jeune femme ne la resserre aussi effrayée qu'elle par la réaction de son père. Tommy avait également resserré imperceptiblement ses doigts sur ceux de Laurel, conscient du dilemme de la jeune femme. Il y avait eu un énorme blanc où la tension avait été à son maximum. La IT girl avait été à deux doigts d'intervenir pour alléger l'atmosphère insoutenable lorsque Quentin avait tendu une main pacifiste à Nyssa. Toute la pression s'était relâchée d'un seul coup et les deux sœurs Lance avaient fini en pleurs dans les bras l'une de l'autre, arrachant même quelques larmes aux autres femmes présentes, hormis Nyssa, et à Cisco.

\- Quoi ? J'adore quand les histoires finissent bien, s'était-il défendu.

Oui, la soirée était réellement merveilleuse, se disait Felicity en dansant avec Barry. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle lui accorde une danse dans la soirée, argumentant qu'il devait en profiter vu qu'elle n'avait aucun cavalier. Il avait joué la provocation en faisant un clin d'œil à Oliver dans le dos de la jeune femme qui n'avait aperçu que le Prince lever les yeux au ciel, blasé. Elle l'avait ensuite vu se diriger vers sa sœur et Roy, déterminé à jouer le rôle de grand frère surprotecteur. Il ne trompait personne, cependant. Ils savaient tous, qu'au fond, Oliver appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes faite à la vie de château, mademoiselle Smoak ? se moqua Barry.

\- C'est assez agréable, oui. Mais j'ai pratiquement fini. Je serais rentrée à Central City pour la nouvelle année je pense, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Tu es si pressée que ça de rentrer ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Non, absolument pas. Mais je n'oublie pas que je suis ici pour travailler et qu'une fois que j'aurai terminé les installations je n'aurai plus rien à y faire, informa Felicity en essayant de se convaincre elle-même que rien ne la retenait à Starling.

\- Et tu as prévenu Oliver ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il doit bien savoir ce qu'il en est. Et puis, il sera roi demain, il n'aura plus une minute pour se préoccuper de ce que font ses employés. J'avoue que Carly et John vont me manquer. Et Thea aussi. Je pourrais toujours venir leur rendre visite de temps en temps. Ainsi qu'à Laurel et Sara.

Elle était si impressionnée par le nombre d'amis qu'elle s'était fait en moins d'un mois au contact d'Oliver alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rencontré personne pendant sa relation avec Ray, qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Barry s'était arrêté et la fixait ébahi.

\- Felicity, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Oliver et toi…

\- On est trop différent. On n'appartient pas au même monde, Barry. Je te l'ai dit, demain il sera roi et moi je ne reste qu'un simple ingénieure en informatique. La meilleure, soit, mais je ne suis pas une princesse, une duchesse ou même une comtesse.

\- Je pensais que tu étais un génie, se moqua Barry. On est au XXIème siècle. Les princes ne sont plus obligés de choisir une femme de la noblesse, tu sais. Tu t'inventes simplement des excuses.

\- Je m'invente des excuses parce que ça fait moins mal que de savoir que je ne l'intéresse tout simplement pas, avoua Felicity les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh bon sang, Lissy ! Nettoie donc tes lunettes. Il nous a invités, pour toi. Tu crois que le futur souverain aurait pris la peine de téléphoner en personne à un labo dont il n'a rien à faire pour n'importe quelle fille ?

\- On est amis. Tu le ferais bien pour moi, toi, non ? contra Felicity.

\- Il y a des moments tu es insupportable, Miss-j'ai-réponse-à-tout, rit Barry. Il pose sur toi exactement le même regard que j'ai pour Iris. Tout le monde le voit, à part toi.

\- Je…

Felicity était prête à répondre qu'ils se faisaient tous des idées, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait quelque chose entre Oliver et elle. Quelque chose de plus que de la simple amitié. Après tout, ils avaient failli s'embrasser sur cette fichue tour. Seulement Oliver ne semblait pas prêt à l'accepter. Il était celui qui reculait de dix pas à chaque fois et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les seules raisons qu'elle avait trouvées, elle venait de les donner à Barry. Elle s'apprêtait à lui en faire part lorsqu'Oliver s'approcha d'eux.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.

Barry se recula pour lui laisser la place. Il fit un bref signe de tête à sa meilleure amie, certain qu'elle prendrait la bonne décision. Le traitre.

La musique reprit et ils se mirent lentement à bouger. La nervosité s'empara rapidement de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui aussi longtemps. Et elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ceux céruléens du Prince. Sa conversation avec Barry n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête et elle entendait son pouls s'accélérer. Encore un peu et Oliver finirait par croire qu'elle faisait une attaque.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, supplia-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Oliver sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que tu ressens beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer et que je ne le supporte plus, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Que je ne veux bien l'avouer ? répéta le Prince, une pointe de tension dans la voix. C'est toi qui a dit que nous, c'était impensable.

Felicity releva la tête si soudainement qu'elle se fit mal aux cervicales. Il se moquait d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne cessait de jouer avec elle depuis des semaines et il l'accusait maintenant d'en être la cause parce qu'elle avait voulu le faire réagir ?

\- Tu… J'essayais de te faire réagir. On a failli s'embrasser ce jour-là, je le sais. Mais ces stupides téléphones ont cassé l'ambiance et tu t'es enfui. J'ai dit que c'était impensable parce que j'étais persuadée que c'était ce que tu pensais. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu fait comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui. C'était un appel de Sara qui m'annonçait qu'elle avait changé d'avis, je ne voulais pas la manquer.

\- Et tu fuis encore… fit remarquer Felicity en secouant la tête, blasée.

\- Je ne… J'étais énervé contre toi. J'étais même fou de rage contre toi. Oui, je voulais t'embrasser mais nos téléphones ont sonné et j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. Tu veux savoir ce qui est impensable ? Ce qu'il se serait passé si John ne t'avait pas vu sur cette fenêtre. Ce qu'il serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été dans ce couloir quand il m'a appelé. Ce qui est vraiment impensable c'est ce qu'il serait advenu si j'étais arrivé à peine une seconde plus tard, expliqua Oliver bouleversé.

\- Oh.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Felicity parvint à lui donner. Elle se sentait si bête. Dire qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement repoussés si longtemps parce qu'elle avait été trop lâche pour lui faire face et obtenir une explication claire dans la salle de sport.

Elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver lui relever la tête délicatement.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends, Felicity ? demanda-t-il la voix grave.

\- Oui

A peine avait-elle prononcé ce mot qu'elle sentit les lèvres du Prince sur les siennes. Elle resta, les bras ballants, quelques instants, le temps que son cerveau se reconnecte et qu'elle comprenne ce qui était en train de se produire. Oliver l'embrassait, enfin. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'enfuir maintenant. Oliver se décrocha pourtant d'elle, à sa grande peine, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- Si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Sa voix lui arracha un frisson d'excitation. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina jusqu'à leurs invités. Felicity vit leurs amis se passer quelque chose de mains en mains. Ces idiots avaient pariés sur la soirée et apparemment, John et Barry avaient gagné.

\- Donc tout ce petit discours était intéressé, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Le budget de la police est serré cette année.

\- Espèce d'idiot tu ne pouvais pas te retenir encore une heure, accusa Thea qui souriait quand même comme une enfant devant un paquet cadeau.

Ils ne se détachèrent plus de la soirée. Ils avaient bien croisé les photographes mais ils se fichaient de ce qui paraitrait le lendemain, trop heureux d'être enfin ensembles sans faux semblants. La nervosité paralysa néanmoins Felicity lorsque la Reine-mère s'approcha d'eux mais elle fut rapidement soulagée. La Reine Moira fixa leurs mains entrelacées puis le visage rayonnant de son fils et leva sa coupe de champagne avec un sourire, signe de sa bénédiction. Felicity en aurait bien sautillait de joie comme Thea si elle n'avait pas eu peur de trébucher sur sa robe.

Elle resta aux côtés d'Oliver le temps qu'ils disent au revoir aux invités. Elle avait vu Thea s'enfuir avec Roy mais avait préféré garder cette information pour elle. La Princesse avait le droit à sa soirée elle aussi et de toute façon, M. Lawton n'était jamais trop loin. Elle fut émue de saluer ses amis qui avaient tous l'air tellement heureux ce soir-là et se fit la réflexion que, même si elle était juive, le réveillon de Noël avait quelque chose de magique.

Une fois seuls, ou presque, on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment seuls dans un château, Oliver raccompagna la jeune femme à sa chambre. Il déposa un baiser sur son front pour lui dire bonne nuit mais Felicity, elle, en déposa un sur ses lèvres.

\- Juste au cas où, précisa-t-elle.

\- Au cas où quo…

Felicity désigna la branche de gui qui était accroché au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas du genre superstitieuse mais toutes les excuses étaient bonnes à prendre ce soir.

\- Thea ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Ma sœur est un génie du mal, approuva Oliver avant d'embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Fais-moi penser, tenta de dire Felicity

Mais le reste de la phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche d'Oliver sur cou descendre très lentement. Elle dut faire preuve d'un effort exceptionnel pour mettre les mains sur son visage et le forçait à la regarder.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais y aller doucement, Charmant. Si tu continues comme ça, on n'y arrivera pas,

\- Je vais…

\- Mourir de frustration, compléta Felicity. Mais c'est ta décision, pas la mienne.

Oliver lui sourit et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il l'embrasserait à nouveau se contenta d'un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit Felicity.


	27. Chapitre 25 : Felicity-Oliver

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, la fin se rapproche et j'avoue que Felicity et Oliver vont un peu me manquer. Je m'amuse à faire des références plus ou moins directes dans la fanfiction mais ce chapitre contient des scènes directement inspirées de la série. En fait j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les dialogues. Voilà, je rappelle donc encore une fois que la série et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs et à The CW.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que la scène du réveillon vous ai plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller ses paupières. Elle fronça le nez, pas vraiment d'accord pour se réveiller maintenant. Elle avait fait un magnifique rêve et ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité. Il avait d'abord très mal commencé avec cette sorcière de Rochev et ce crétin de Palmer mais il avait si bien fini. Elle ne souhaitait qu'y retourner. Sentir les mains d'Oliver sur elle, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien… Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle fixa le plafond de l'immense chambre dans laquelle elle dormait depuis presque deux semaines le temps que ses idées se remettent en place. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Oliver lui avait bien avoué, à sa façon bien particulière, qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle avait conscience que ce sourire niais ne quitterait pas son visage de la journée mais elle s'en fichait, bien trop heureuse. Elle sortit soudain beaucoup plus vite de son lit et de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, la pièce était vide. Carly et Raison avait droit à un jour de congé pour Noël et John devait déjà être à l'Hôtel de Ville pour gérer la sécurité de la cérémonie. Elle eut une idée, sans doute absolument désastreuse, mais dont elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire. Elle était prête à retrouver son prince dans la salle de sport mais celui-ci la prit par surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arriver, expliqua-t-il. Et je devais sans doute être un peu trop impatient.

\- Je t'ai préparé quelque chose, avoua-t-elle en lui présentant une assiette.

Oliver leva un sourcil surpris et prit la fourchette que lui tendait la jeune femme. Il mastiqua lentement avant d'avaler et de lui offrir son célèbre sourire charmeur. La IT girl savait, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

\- Felicity Smoak, vous avez trahi cette omelette, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave mais avec toujours le même sourire.

\- Tu sauras que je ne sais pas faire la cuisine. Tu veux toujours de moi ?

Oliver la fit pivoter et s'empara d'une boite d'œuf et d'un saladier. Tout comme il lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc, il cuisina en lui montrant les gestes à faire ou en les faisant lui-même tout en la gardant contre lui. Par moment il laissait ses mains ou ses lèvres se balader sur sa peau, la titillant à la rendre folle. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et la souleva avant de la déposer sur le plan de travail comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Il attrapa ensuite une nouvelle assiette et y fit glisser l'omelette avant de présenter une fourchette à la IT girl.

\- C'est injuste, gémit-elle. Tu es prince, tu ne devrais même pas savoir casser des œufs.

\- John n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour me faire à manger pendant mes voyages. Et puis Raisa et Carly sont de bons conseils, rit-il.

Ils partagèrent l'omelette jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Felicity ne se mette à sonner. C'était une alerte qu'elle avait installé pour la prévenir de l'avancée des décryptages. Les fichiers apparurent sur son écran.

\- Je…je dois vérifier quelque chose…dans le local. On se retrouve à l'Hôtel de Ville ? proposa-t-elle en tentant de masquer son anxiété.

\- A tout à l'heure, approuva Oliver.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de courir vers le local de sécurité. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle avait dû mal lire. Ou alors il s'agissait de faux. Oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que de faux. Elle s'assit à son bureau et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas été piratée, que les documents n'avaient pas été falsifié, qu'il n'y avait pas une explication plausible à cette catastrophe. Mais elle ne trouvait rien. Rien du tout. Elle pensa à Oliver et à tout le mal que cela lui causerait s'il s'avérait que ces informations étaient exactes. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose.

Elle se précipita à l'étage, espérant qu'elle n'était pas encore partie. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour elle, la Reine était toujours attablée à son bureau.

\- Nous sommes déjà en retard monsieur Steele, fit remarquer la souveraine sans relever la tête de ses documents.

\- Hmm…euh…ce n'est pas monsieur Steele, Votre Majesté, répondit Felicity en se tordant les mains. Je dois vous parler.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mademoiselle Smoak. Je suis attendue à l'Hôtel de Ville, et d'après mes dernières informations, vous aussi.

\- C'est important, insista Felicity.

\- Et je vous écouterai lorsque mon fils sera officiellement roi.

\- Je suis au courant pour Thea, finit par avouer Felicity.

La Reine se figea. Elle leva sur la jeune femme un regard si glacial que la IT girl crut en avoir perdu la parole. Au moins elle avait réussi à attirer son attention.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Je…Votre fils m'a engagé pour décrypter des fichiers sur un ordinateur appartenant apparemment à votre défunt mari, Sa Majesté le Roi Robert.

Moira se détendit, du moins en apparence.

\- Mon mari n'avait pas d'ordinateur.

Le doute s'empara de la jeune femme. Si l'ordinateur n'appartenait pas au Roi alors il y avait une chance pour que tous les documents qu'il contenait ne soit que des faux. Mais Oliver était si sûr de leur réalité et ils avaient permis d'arrêter tellement d'escrocs. Elle prit sa tablette et ouvrit les fichiers avant de les présenter à la Reine. La souveraine pâlit tellement que Felicity crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Elle s'effondra effectivement sur un fauteuil, la tablette dans une main, l'autre posée contre son cœur.

\- Comment ?

\- Est-ce que ces documents sont véridiques ?, demanda Felicity en suppliant pour qu'ils ne le soient pas.

\- Comment Robert a-t-il pu découvrir cela ?

Cette simple question confirma toutes les craintes de Felicity. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment une famille qui paraissait si proche et si parfaite pouvait-elle garder des secrets aussi énormes ?

\- Vous devriez le dire à vos enfants, Majesté. Ils ont le droit de savoir, dit Felicity.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Thea et Oliver. Et vous non plus, annonça Moira d'une voix blanche. Si vous ne taisez pas mes secrets pour le bien d'Oliver, alors faites-le pour vous. Je vous ai vu, hier soir, la façon dont vous le regardez. Si vous le lui dites, vous allez détruire son monde. Et une partie de lui vous en voudra toujours. Il me détestera mais il vous détestera aussi.

Moira fixa Felicity sans ciller. Elle s'était relevée et lui faisait face, grande de toute sa splendeur royale. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il était hors de question qu'elle faiblisse face à la Reine. Elle quitta le bureau le plus dignement possible. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié sa tablette. Sans voir les larmes dans les yeux de la souveraine. Sans même voir l'ombre disparaître au fond du couloir.

Oliver tournait en rond dans l'anti-chambre menant à la salle du Conseil. Dans quelques minutes seulement il prêterait serment. Dans quelques minutes il aurait la responsabilité de milliers de vie. Cette simple idée lui donna le tournis. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau, voire d'un bol d'air. Ce qu'il faisait chaud tout à coup. Une main vint se poser délicatement sur son bras, l'arrêtant dans son millième aller-retour de la matinée. Il plongea son regard dans celui réconfortant de sa sœur.

\- Tu vas être un super roi, Ollie.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi certain, avoua Oliver. Tu as vu Felicity ?

Il était persuadé que la bonne humeur de sa petite-amie lui serait d'un grand remède. Tout avait l'air toujours si facile lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui.

\- Non, et je n'ai pas vu maman non plus d'ailleurs. Tu crois qu'elle profite du voyage pour lui sortir le couplet sur le contrat de mariage et le « si vous brisez le cœur de mon fils je vous ferais assassiner » ?

Oliver savait bien que Thea ne disait ça que pour alléger l'atmosphère mais il eut un doute en voyant justement arriver sa mère. Elle avait l'air terriblement énervée pour une journée qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Les frère et sœur se comprirent d'un regard et Thea abandonna son frère pour rejoindre la Reine.

Le Prince était sur le point de reprendre ses déplacements lorsqu'il entendit des cris dans le hall. Il aurait reconnu cette voix à travers une foule.

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il m'attend. C'est très important, je dois absolument lui parler, s'il vous plait, suppliait la jeune femme mais les gardes refusaient toujours de la laisser passer.

\- Elle est avec moi, intervint Oliver.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à éviter qu'on ne les voit tous les deux ensembles, elle semblait avoir totalement changé d'avis sur la question depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation, pensa Oliver. Du moins il le pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta le Prince tous ses sens en alerte. Et ne me réponds pas rien

\- Rien, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes

\- Felicity, la vérité s'il te plait.

Cette simple phrase sembla la bouleverser plus encore. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser tomber, mais il ne voyait pas comment l'aider sans connaître la raison de son désarroi. Elle se dégagea de ses bras, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Je parle beaucoup, commença-t-elle.

\- J'avais remarqué, oui, lui sourit Oliver pour l'encourager.

\- Tu as peut-être remarqué aussi que je parlais peu de ma famille.

\- J'avais remarqué aussi, confirma le Prince qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ma mère c'est…c'est ma mère.

Cette fois elle l'avait vraiment perdu. Il commençait de plus en plus à croire que la blague de Thea n'était pas qu'une simple plaisanterie.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est mon père parce qu'il nous a abandonnées. Je me souviens à peine de lui, mais je me souviens à quel point j'ai souffert lorsqu'il est parti. Et imaginer perdre à nouveau quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux…

Elle pleurait à nouveau et Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment pouvait-elle-même imaginer le perdre alors qu'ils venaient seulement de se mettre ensemble et qu'ils étaient encore si heureux le matin même.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Felicity, promit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. C'est à propos de ta famille ?

\- Non. C'est à propos de…

\- Oliver, tonna la voix de sa mère derrière eux.

\- Pas maintenant !

\- Oliver, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le gamin. Prends tes responsabilités, bon sang, tout le monde t'attend.

\- Maman, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Non, Oliver. Le Conseil attend, tu règleras tes histoires de cœur après. Mademoiselle Smoak est bien capable de patienter une heure ou deux ?

Le Prince serra les dents. Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Le Conseil l'avait attendu cinq ans, qu'est-ce que quelques minutes de plus pouvaient bien changer ? D'un autre côté, il n'était pas indiqué de se mettre l'ensemble des conseillers sur le dos avant même le début de son règne. Il observa le visage de Felicity. Elle était si belle, même bouleversée et elle paraissait si perdue. Il ne pouvait pas ne lui accorder que quelques instants alors qu'elle avait tant fait pour lui. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Attends-moi. La cérémonie ne sera pas longue, et après je te consacrerai tout le reste de ma journée, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oliver, je…

\- On règlera tout ça, lui assura-t-il avant de suivre sa mère.

Le regard désespéré que lui lança la jeune femme lui déchira l'âme malgré son sourire réconfortant. Il allait tout faire pour accélérer cette fichue cérémonie et la retrouver au plus vite.

Il se présenta devant l'hémicycle des conseillers. Ils étaient rarement tous réunis dans la Chambre mais l'intronisation d'un nouveau souverain demandait l'approbation de chacun des hommes, et des rares femmes, qui siégeaient dans cet amphithéâtre. Ils portaient tous la toge officielle rendant leur alignement encore plus impressionnant. Au centre de l'auditorium se trouvait le maire de la ville, président du Conseil, en uniforme également. A ses côtés se trouvaient la Reine et la Princesse aussi dignes que belles l'une que l'autre. De l'autre côté se tenaient le Duc de Guggenheim et sa pupille, un sourire un peu trop parfait sur les lèvres.

\- Et voici donc notre très cher Prince, pas très pressé, comme d'habitude, railla Slade.

\- Je pense qu'on peut lui pardonner ces quelques minutes de retard. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on devient roi, rit le Maire.

Oliver vit Felicity entrer du coin d'œil. Elle semblait un peu moins chamboulée et s'installa aux côtés de Diggle. Le garde du corps s'était posté au sommet pour être certain d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il passa un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de reprendre une posture plus professionnel. Rassuré que la jeune femme aille bien, ou qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour en avoir l'air, Oliver se reconcentra sur la cérémonie.

\- Avant d'aller plus loin, j'aurai une petite question, intervint Isabel les surprenant tous. N'existe-t-il pas une clause de moralité pour l'accession au trône ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, ravie de son petit effet. Moira fut la première à réagir.

\- Il en existe une, oui. Mais malgré les frasques de mon fils, qui sont d'ailleurs inexistantes depuis son retour, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on lui refuse la couronne, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh je n'en serais pas si certain, Moira, avança le Duc. Il y a quelques documents qui devraient être présentés au Conseil qui prouvent de M. Queen n'est pas aussi innocent que l'on pourrait le croire.

L'assemblée retint son souffle. Oliver jura en silence. Il avait rencontré le cousin de son père lors d'un voyage en Russie alors qu'il tentait de couper les liens avec la mafia locale. Wilson avait dû comprendre ce qu'il faisait et avait peut-être même récupérer les fichiers de son père à ce moment-là.

\- Et la police de Starling ainsi que le procureur de la ville sont parfaitement au courant de ces escroqueries, intercéda Lance qui siégeait en qualité de chef de la police. Son Altesse n'a rien à se reprocher.

Quentin n'était pas exactement certain qu'Oliver fasse un bon souverain. Il lui avait pardonné d'être partie avec sa fille, et d'avoir brisé le cœur de la seconde, après avoir eu une longue explication avec Sara. Mais Oliver restait un jeune homme bien trop impulsif pour diriger, preuve en était ses petites escapades dans la ville. Il était en tout cas sûr d'une chose. Slade avait des méthodes beaucoup trop sournoises pour être honnête et il était content d'avoir réussi à faire disparaître son petit air confiant.

\- Oh peut-être. Mais apprendre que le nouveau roi, en plus d'être un coureur de jupon, est un salopard qui fait disparaitre les pauvres femmes qui ont le malheur de tomber enceinte, risque de ne pas beaucoup plaire à la population, lâcha Rochev. J'ai hâte de voir la couverture du CatCo Magazine demain.

\- C'est de la diffamation, la contredit Oliver.

\- Est-ce que tu connais au moins la signification de ce mot ? se moqua Isabel en tendant un document au Président du Conseil. Je ne pense pas, parce que tu saurais alors que la diffamation ne concerne que le mensonge. Or, j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Oliver crut voir un véritable sourire sincère étirer les lèvres d'Isabel. Il chercha un peu de soutien chez sa mère mais elle semblait aussi décontenancée que toutes les autres personnes présentes. Même Slade, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, était étonné des agissements de sa pupille.

\- Tu as très bien pu falsifier ses papiers, l'accusa le Prince.

\- Tu as raison, oui. Mais je doute que tu portes la même accusation à l'encontre de ta très chère informaticienne, acheva-t-elle en sortant la tablette de son sac.

Oliver s'en empara. C'était bien la tablette de Felicity. Et affichait sur l'écran, la preuve que la jeune fille qui disait avoir perdu le bébé avait accouchée sous X et héritait d'une assez grosse somme d'argent. Transfert d'argent qui avait été effectué sur l'ordre de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui faisait le plus de mal. Non, le plus douloureux, ce qui lacerait véritablement son cœur était d'apprendre tous ses mensonges sur l'appareil de sa petite-amie. Elle était donc parfaitement au courant. Il vacilla.

\- Comme je le disais, je doute que le Prince Oliver soit apte à assumer la couronne, conclu Isabel.

\- Mais il reste toujours la Princesse Thea, intervint le Maire qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder le calme dans l'hémicycle.

\- Qui n'est pas l'héritière du Roi Robert vu qu'elle n'en est même pas la fille, contredit Isabel sans se départir de son sourire victorieux. Tu permets.

Elle récupéra la tablette des mains d'Oliver et présenta un autre document au maire. Oliver ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Il ne voyait même pas comment faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ? interrogea Thea folle de rage. D'abord tu sous-entends que mon frère est père et maintenant que mon père n'est pas mon père. T'as des problèmes familiaux ?

\- Thea… essaya de la retenir sa mère, en vain.

\- Alors tu n'étais même pas au courant ? C'est triste. Mais tes parents chéris ne sont pas vraiment doués pour la fidélité.

Cette fois les jambes d'Oliver ne le soutinrent plus et il dû s'appuyer sur le mur. Il leva les yeux vers les hauteurs à la recherche de Felicity mais la jeune femme avait disparue. Il sentit soudain seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus seul encore que lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de son père.

Il fut remis sur ses pieds par le bras secourable de John. L'amphithéâtre était déjà à moitié vide. Le chaos était tel que le Président du Conseil avait été obligé d'ajourner la cérémonie. Ils devaient prendre le temps de vérifier les textes pour connaitre la marche à suivre.

Le Prince avait besoin d'air, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il remercia John et l'abandonna dans la salle pour qu'il veille sur sa sœur en pleine dispute avec leur génitrice. Il n'était pas en état de se joindre à la conversation.

Il arriva sur le parvis de l'Hôtel de Ville sans savoir comment tant il avait l'esprit embrumé. Mais il reconnut une lumière à travers la brume. Felicity était là, en larmes, mais elle l'attendait.

\- Je suis tellement tellement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu étais au courant, demanda le Prince mais cela sonna plus comme une affirmation que comme une question, même à ses oreilles.

\- Je… C'étaient les fichiers cryptés de ton père.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une flèche le traversant de part en part. Son père était au courant, sa mère était responsable, et Felicity venait de lui avouer le savoir également. Hormis Thea, aucune des personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde n'avait été honnête avec lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? interrogea-t-il en tentant de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

\- Je te jure que je voulais te le dire…

\- Depuis combien de temps ? hurla-t-il. Pendant combien de temps m'as-tu menti en me regardant dans les yeux ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je voulais te le dire, mais je pensais que ta mère avait le droit de vous l'avouer elle-même, s'expliqua Felicity.

\- Et comme elle ne l'a pas fait, pas plus que ces dix-sept dernières années d'ailleurs, tu as donné ta tablette à Isabel ?

\- Tu ne peux pas m'accuser d'une telle chose, tu n'en as pas le droit.

\- J'en ai parfaitement le droit. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de décrypter ses fichiers. Je t'ai engagé pour ça ! Et rien que pour ça !

\- Oliver…

\- C'était une erreur, murmura Oliver.

\- Oliver s'il te plait, supplia la jeune femme.

\- Je demanderai à notre avocat de s'occuper de ton licenciement, conclut-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il ne détourna le regard que trop tard. Il vit la douleur se reflétait dans les iris de la jeune femme et il s'énerva de voir à quel point ce simple le fait le tuait également. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa propre souffrance. Si elle pensait sentir son cœur se briser, elle pouvait s'estimait heureuse, car le sien n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre.


	28. Chapitre 26 : Olicity

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je tiens d'abord à souhaitez à tout le monde un bon réveillon de la St Sylvestre et une bonne année 2018. Voici le dernier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que toute cette fiction. Je suis vraiment contente que cette première fanfiction vous ai autant plu et j'écrirai peut-être une suite, un jour où j'aurai le temps et l'inspiration.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

Cet ascenseur ne montait décidément pas assez vite. Le café latte allait refroidir et elle serait obligée de retourner en chercher un autre après avoir subi une tirade désagréable sur son incompétence. Au moins elle pourrait éviter quelques minutes de plus la furie qui lui servait de patronne depuis quelques temps. Mademoiselle Grant n'avait pas été autant sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle s'était volée la Une sur la triste mort du Roi Robert par le Daily Planet. Le fait que quelqu'un s'amuse à utiliser son magazine pour y faire passer ses propres articles devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

Les portes de la boîte métallique s'ouvrirent enfin sur l'étage en pleine effervescence. Elle se hâta jusqu'à son bureau, prête à accueillir la dirigeante comme tous les matins. Les gens couraient vraiment dans tous les sens ce matin, se dit-elle. Il se passait clairement quelque chose. Mademoiselle Grant arriva pile à l'heure prévue coupant la jeune femme dans sa réflexion. Elle s'empara de son café sans un regard pour son assistante qui, elle priait pour qu'il soit encore suffisamment chaud, et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Bon elle était encore de mauvaise humeur apparemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore sur mon ordinateur ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un cherche encore à s'infiltrer dans notre réseau, intervint quelqu'un dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Toyman junior, vous êtes mon responsable informatique, non ? Alors arrangez ça ! Immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, maugréa le jeune homme en question.

La jeune femme s'avança vers son meilleur ami qui semblait s'acharner sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle se pencha sur son épaule pour tenter de comprendre les lignes qui défilaient sur son écran.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Winn ? demanda-t-elle.

\- L'enflure qui nous a déjà piraté remet ça, expliqua-t-il, mais quelqu'un de l'extérieur essaye de lui barrer la route. Je suis en train d'assister à un véritable duel de hackeur.

\- Et lequel est en train de gagner ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Je dirais que pour le moment ils sont à égalité et je ne vois même pas comment les aider.

\- Et le logiciel que tu as reçu la semaine dernière ? rappela la jeune femme.

\- J'ai pas fini de le vérifier.

\- Mais tu disais que c'était un pare-feu ultra-perfectionné, renchérit-elle

\- Oui, mais il peut aussi s'agir d'un cheval de Troie et qui permettrait à quelqu'un d'entrer.

\- Ecoute, je ne comprends rien à tout ça mais je crois quelqu'un est déjà entré, Winn.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau et de prendre la clé USB qui s'y trouvé. Il installa rapidement le logiciel en maugréant qu'il était sûrement en train de faire une magnifique erreur. Cependant lorsque l'écran afficha « programme installé », tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le réseau fonctionnait à nouveau, l'attaque avait été repoussée.

\- Qui que ce soit, je crois qu'on peut remercier Overwatch, fit remarquer la jeune femme en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Kaira ! Ce café latte est glacé, allez m'en chercher un autre, ordonna la voix de leur patronne.

Kara Denvers leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. Une journée tout ce qu'il a de plus ordinaire.

Un peu plus loin dans un labo de S.T.A.R Labs un jeune homme leva les bras en l'air en faisant reculer son fauteuil d'un coup de pied.

\- Je l'ai eu ! Qui est le meilleur hackeur du monde ? exulta-t-il.

\- Felicity Smoak, répondirent en chœur ses deux amis.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec vous deux ? C'est ça que vous appelez l'amitié ? se renfrogna Cisco.

\- De ce que je peux voir sur ton écran, c'est Felicity qui vous a éjecté tous les deux du réseau de CatCo, lui répondit Barry.

\- Mais tu peux quand même avoir la deuxième place. Et tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir, le rassura Caitlin.

\- Mouais, au moins cette harpie de Rochev ne pourra pas se servir du magazine pour diffuser les secrets de la famille royale, se consola Cisco.

\- Espérons que cela suffise. Comment va Lissy ? s'inquiéta Caitlin.

\- Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de sa chambre, répondit Barry tout aussi inquiet. Je crois bien qu'elle a même appelé sa mère.

\- Alors la situation est vraiment désespérée.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Trouver une solution pour barrer la route au Duc de Guggenheim lui demander toute sa concentration. Cela le rendait complètement dingue. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette couronne mais depuis qu'on le lui avait arraché de force il faisait tout pour la récupérer.

On n'insista pas contre la porte. Ça ne devait pas être très important. Il cligna des yeux. La fatigue le rattrapait. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis la cérémonie, trop de choses tournait dans son esprit lorsqu'il fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Un bol de pop corn atterrit soudainement sous ses yeux.

\- Mange, ordonna la voix de Thea. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir faim pour du pop corn. Et de toute façon tu n'as rien mangé de la journée.

\- Speedy, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, maugréa Oliver.

\- Non, tu n'as plus le temps de rien depuis quelques jours. Tu restes enfermé ici à broyer du noir, l'accusa sa petite sœur.

\- Je ne broie pas du noir, j'essaye de trouver un moyen de contrer Slade !

\- Si tu sortais un peu plus de ta grotte, tu saurais que le Duc et sa pouffiasse de pupille sont en train de faire leurs valises, asséna Thea.

\- Ils…Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux simplement qu'ils partent le plus loin possible d'ici et qu'ils ne reviennent jamais.

Oliver se leva subitement et quitta précipitamment son bureau sans même s'apercevoir que sa sœur l'appelait et le suivait. Slade ne pouvait pas tout abandonner comme ça après toutes ses manigances. Il devait forcément avoir une idée encore désastreuse derrière la tête.

Il arriva rapidement dans la chambre du Duc et le trouva effectivement en train de remplir une malle. Fou de rage il se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le projeta contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? hurla-t-il.

Contrairement à Blood à l'Hôtel de Ville, Slade ne se laissa ni impressionné ni abattre. Il repoussa le Prince avant de lui mettre un crochet du droit.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gamin.

Oliver lui rendit la politesse. Il allait accompagner son coup d'un autre, une main sur la gorge de Wilson lorsque la voix de la Princesse le stoppa.

\- Arrête ! Il part, et c'est très bien comme ça. Ne vas pas allonger la liste de tous ce qu'ils ont déjà contre toi espèce d'imbécile !

\- J'ai été surpris, provoqua Slade avec un sourire en coin. Je pensais que tu aimais les femmes de caractère.

Oliver relâcha sa prise, perdu. Il avait pourtant le pressentiment qu'il allait détester la suite.

\- Mais maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je comprends ton attirance pour elle.

Thea avait dû avoir la même appréhension car elle s'était doucement approchée en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère, le retenant de faire une bêtise.

\- Ta Felicity, acheva Slade en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Oliver ne put se retenir plus longtemps et frappant dans le mur en frôlant le visage du Duc. Il voulait le tuer, là, maintenant. Mais sa sœur avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'abotter plus encore les chances de la famille Queen de garder le trône.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? cracha-t-il la mâchoire serrée à se fendre les molaires.

\- Elle est passée me voir, avec un tas de documents et de photographies, expliqua Slade en se dégageant de l'emprise du Prince. On peut dire qu'elle est assez douée dans son domaine. Je pensais qu'Isabel avait trouvé quelqu'un de suffisamment compétent pour couvrir nos traces.

Il se dirigea vers sa malle et entreprit de la finir. Thea et Oliver l'observait comme s'il venait de leur avouer qu'il venait d'une autre planète et ça semblait beaucoup l'amusait.

\- Elle a découvert certains de mes petits secrets. Comme ma relation avec Isabel. Elle tenait réellement à devenir Reine, précisa-t-il devant la mine dégoutée de Thea. Où le fait que c'est moi qui est offert cet ordinateur à Robert pour lui mettre tous ses pêchés sous le nez. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y ajouterait les pires pêchés de sa femme.

\- Tu l'as poussé au suicide, l'accusa Oliver.

\- Non. Ce sont ses propres actes qui l'ont fait. Crois-le ou non, je tiens à cette ville et je refusais qu'un homme comme lui la gouverne, répondit Slade.

\- Alors vous êtes devenu pire ? lui reprocha Thea, faisant s'élargir le sourire du Duc.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'elle a dit. Et je suis d'accord. C'est pourquoi je refuse le trône et je rentre chez moi.

Il referma la malle et entreprit de partir. Il se retourna avant de quitter la pièce pour observer le frère et la sœur qui semblaient complètement perdu face à ses aveux.

\- Mademoiselle Rochev est partie très en colère, informa-t-il. Je ferais attention à votre place, elle a la rancune tenace.

Il partit sur ses mots les laissant en plan. Ils mirent quelques instants avant de recouvrer les esprits. C'était fini. Comme ça. Aussi simplement que ça ? Thea fut la première à réaliser ou plutôt, à dire à voix haute, ce qui les avait vraiment sauvés.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra offrir un congélateur entier de glace chocolat-menthe à Felicity pour ça. Voir même quelques bouteilles de la réserve familiale.

Oliver se referma à la simple mention de son nom. Sa sœur eu l'envie de le secouer histoire de remettre en place ses neurones. Elle le savait borner mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet imbécile à l'égo mal placé puisse s'entêter à souffrir autant.

\- Tu es un menteur Oliver, l'attaqua Thea dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? se vexa son frère.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne repartirais plus, continua-t-elle énervée.

\- Et je suis toujours là, la contredit Oliver.

\- Non ! Tu n'es plus là ! Mon frère est parti en même temps qu'elle ! cria Thea.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la véracité de ses paroles avant de les dire à haute voix. Mais maintenant que ces mots résonnaient dans la pièce ils l'affectèrent sûrement autant que son frère. Les larmes aux yeux elle s'enfuit laissant son frère à ses réflexions.

\- Vous êtes arrivés, Votre Altesse, annonça Diggle.

Depuis qu'Oliver avait fait licencié la IT girl, sa relation avec le garde du corps n'avait fait que ce dégrader. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir une véritable conversation sans que cela se transforme en dispute. John n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quel point Oliver se sentait trahi. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle confiance aveugle en elle dès le départ qu'il avait oublié que tout le monde finissait un jour par mentir. Et cette réalisation l'avait complètement ébranlé.

Il se dirigea vers le salon où il savait que son père entreposait un whisky de qualité. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Slade était peut-être parti mais ses problèmes familiaux eux n'avaient pas disparu. Il fut surpris d'y trouver ses meilleurs amis.

\- Tommy, Laurel, salua-t-il.

\- Oliver. Enfin si le zombi qui est devant moi est bien mon meilleur ami, répondit Tommy en lui tendant le verre qu'il était sur le point de se servir.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Tommy, maugréa Oliver.

\- Non, tu n'es plus d'humeur à rien, effectivement, intervint Laurel. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on est là.

\- Alors j'espère que vous allez me parler de votre crémaillère alors, annonça Oliver. Parce que sinon je suis désolé, mais je dois tenter de trouver un moyen de reconstruire ma famille.

\- Felicity est passée chez moi, informa Tommy.

Oliver serra les poings et se retint de briser le verre qu'il tenait. Pourquoi tout le monde s'amusait-il à retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Ils ne pouvaient pas voir que la simple mention de ce nom enserrer tellement son cœur qu'il lui coupait la respiration. Et, elle, avait-elle l'intention de tourner autour de sa famille et ses amis comme une foutue harceleuse ? Avait-elle décidé de le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

\- Elle ne va pas très bien, au cas où tu te poserais la question, renchérit Laurel.

Oui, il se la posait tous les jours. Il se demandait comment elle allait, et n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Qu'elle aille bien ou qu'elle souffre autant que lui. S'il voulait réellement être honnête, et maintenant qu'il connaissait la réponse, il aurait largement préféré que Felicity ne soit pas si affectée.

\- Elle a parlé à mon père et nous a demandé de te remettre ceci, dit Tommy en lui tendant un papier.

\- Et ça, ajouta Laurel en déposant une clé USB sur le bar.

Oliver s'empara du document. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir le choix. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre d'autres personnes chères à son cœur en ce moment. Ce qui se produirait sûrement s'il leur tournait le dos.

C'était un document officiel. Un document prouvant une adoption. Signé par son père. Il s'appuya contre le bar. Un contrat d'adoption faisant de Thea, une Queen légitime. Il y avait également la signature du Comte de Blüdhaven. Felicity avait retrouvé le père biologique de sa sœur et, part il ne savait quel miracle, avait réussi à lui faire renoncer à ses droits de paternité sur elle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui en veux autant, Oliver, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle fait tout pour se faire pardonner, annonça Laurel.

\- Surtout connaissant mon père, renchérit Tommy.

\- Elle m'a menti. Elle m'a caché les pires secrets de ma famille. Elle n'avait pas à prendre cette décision, informa Oliver.

\- Elle l'a fait pour te protéger.

\- Ce n'était pas à elle de décider, répéta le Prince.

Il ne lui restait que cette excuse pour se cacher. Pour ne pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait sûrement briser la femme qu'il aimait. Pour ne pas voir que c'était lui qui avait tout gâché et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Non. Je l'ai décidé à sa place, dit la voix de sa mère dans son dos. Je ne lui ai pas laissé d'autre choix que de se taire.

\- Maman ce n'est pas le moment.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je t'ai forcé à ne pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à te dire. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, ce jour-là. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le courage de te faire face après mes menaces, mais elle l'a fait. Parce qu'elle t'aimait, si ce n'est plus que moi, elle t'aimait mieux. Et, au vu de tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour reconstruire cette famille que j'ai moi-même brisé, elle t'aime toujours. Infiniment.

La Reine avait posé une main sur la joue de son fils, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle pouvait voir toute la douleur dans ceux d'Oliver et elle ne le supportait plus. Ces enfants n'avaient pas à payer ses propres erreurs. Elle le refusait.

\- Tu as réussi à me pardonner moi. Et je sais que lui a déjà pardonné aussi. La seule personne que tu ne pardonnes pas, c'est toi. C'est un fait que je refuse, Oliver. Tu es le jeune homme le plus généreux et courageux que je connaisse. Il est temps, maintenant, que tu utilises ce courage pour toi.

Felicity tentait vainement d'expliquer à son client que, non, ce routeur ne suffirait pas à pirater le wifi de son voisin et que cette idée était parfaitement illégale. Elle en était à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de si terrible dans sa vie pour en arriver là. A travailler dans une chaine de magasin d'informatique alors qu'elle était beaucoup trop qualifiée pour ce job. A hésiter à rentrer chez elle le soir où l'attendait sa mère parce qu'elle ne supportait moins sa rupture avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis moins d'un mois et que celle avec celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux ans.

Elle se força à sourire à son client et décida que la meilleure des solutions pour ne pas devenir folle était d'approuver tout ce qu'il lui disait et de lui vendre ce fichu routeur. Ce dernier parut enfin satisfait, il le serait beaucoup moins en rentrant chez lui, et disparut enfin. Il était temps à présent de fermer la boutique et de rentrer retrouver sa chère maman. Ainsi que de trouver le moyen de lui dire à qu'elle point elle lui était reconnaissante mais qu'il était temps maintenant qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle se figea au milieu du magasin en voyant une silhouette se découpait dans la nuit. Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle le voyait beaucoup trop souvent. Lui, son regard protecteur, son sourire charmeur. Elle sentait sa chaleur, son odeur l'envelopper. Il venait la hanter autant dans ses rêves que dans ses journées.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux la silhouette était toujours là. Elle attendait sur le trottoir sans se préoccuper des flocons qui se déposaient sur elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la fixer, de l'attendre ? Felicity hésita. Leur dernière conversation lui avait brisé le cœur, elle n'était pas prête à recommencer l'expérience. Mais une partie d'elle, la folle partie qui n'arrivait pas à tourner la page, la partie qui espérait encore, la poussa en avant. Elle pouvait bien souffrir encore un peu si ça lui permettait de le voir une dernière fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle sans être capable de masquer son trouble.

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, répondit-il simplement.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il fut frappé par sa beauté comme la première fois. Il avait beau penser à elle chaque minute de son existence, ses souvenirs étaient bien pâles par rapport à la réalité. Le Prince fit un pas vers elle, quasi-inconsciemment. Seulement parce que son corps avait besoin du sien. Parce que, comme depuis leur première rencontre, elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Il vit dans ses prunelles une peur qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de pouvoir se le pardonner un jour.

\- Tu n'es pas doué pour les excuses, l'attaqua-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je le suis, sincèrement. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais…

\- Bouleversé. Oui je sais. Ça peut se comprendre après avoir appris que tu étais père, que ta sœur n'était pas ta sœur et que ta mère était une sorcière manipulatrice, finit Felicity.

Cette tirade arracha un sourire à Oliver. Il ne savait pas si elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait d'insulter sa mère, la Reine, devant lui, mais sa franchise si rafraichissante lui réchauffa le cœur. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être capable de lui mentir ?

\- Tu as raison. Mais cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement. Je n'aurai pas dû te hurler dessus.

\- Non, tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, Oliver, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et cette simple mimique énerva Felicity au plus haut point. Encore une fois, il prenait ses sentiments à la légère. Il n'était pas venu s'excuser. Il voulait qu'elle fasse disparaitre sa culpabilité. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à le laisser en plan mais Oliver lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Oliver, s'il te plait.

\- Je te faisais confiance. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance et c'est justement le problème. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Tu es la première femme depuis la mort de mon père à qui j'ai fait confiance d'instinct. La première que j'ai réellement vue. J'avais une telle confiance en toi que ça m'a effrayé et que j'ai pris la première excuse qui s'est présentée pour prouver que c'était une erreur.

\- Tu es un crétin.

\- Le pire crétin du monde, oui. Et ce crétin a besoin d'un génie à ses côtés, avoua Oliver en profitant du fait de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme. J'ai besoin de toi, Felicity. Tu es ma meilleure moitié.

Il s'était fait cette réflexion après l'attaque de sa sœur. Elle avait dit avoir perdu son frère le jour où il avait éjecté Felicity de sa vie. Elle avait raison. Il ne s'était plus senti lui-même après son départ. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant leur rencontre. Il était bien meilleur à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver, avoua Felicity en larmes.

Elle n'avait jamais osé le dire à voix haute. Cela rendait ses sentiments beaucoup trop réels. Mais ils l'étaient, bien avant qu'elle ne le dise, bien avant qu'elle n'ose se l'avouer, bien avant qu'elle ne le comprenne. Il avait le droit de le savoir. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Elle ne s'était pas donné toute cette peine pour offrir à Starling City le parfait souverain pour prendre la décision de venir le perturber maintenant. Il devait rester concentrer sur plus important.

\- Je t'aime, mais tu as des choses plus importantes que moi à régler. Plus importantes que nous.

\- Il s'appelle William, la coupa Oliver. C'est un petit garçon de sept ans vraiment adorable. Et je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé sans toi. Et Thea n'aurait jamais pu pardonner à mes parents si tu n'avais pas découvert le contrat d'adoption.

\- Il était sur l'ordinateur de ton père en fait. Je n'ai eu qu'à convaincre Merlyn de le signer. Je me tais. Continue.

\- Je ne suis jamais aussi fort qu'avec toi, Felicity. Je ne sais pas si je serais un bon souverain mais je sais deux choses. La première est que, qui je sois, je ferai n'importe quoi pour protéger ma famille et ma ville.

\- Et la seconde ?

\- Je t'aime.

 **The End**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour avoir lu cette fanfiction**

 **Merci à _Melissa_ , _LulzimeVelioska_ , _Olicity-love_ , _Evy47_ , _Gwen who_ , _Ally84_ , _Aprhodite161701_ , _Olicity1990_ , _FantasyAndMystery_ , _Delicity-Unicorn, NaDaViCo, Bethoveen, Dyaa, Nina, Magicmum, Olifel_ , et tous les autres qui ont préféré rester anonymes, pour vos commentaires et pour m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout. **

**Un grand merci également à ma Beta qui est si géniale et qui me soutient dans tout ce que j'entreprends autant que je la soutiendrai toujours dans ses projets. Tu es merveilleuse et je ne laisserai jamais personne dire le contraire.** **Joyeux anniversaire !**


End file.
